Guess Who's Coming For Christmas?
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: For the first time ever, a fox (Nick Wilde) is invited to the Hopps home for the Christmas weekend. However, Nick is not welcomed by the entire family and it puts Stu Hopps under a lot of stress as the house becomes divided. However, when a spirit from beyond arrives, will Stu learn to overcome his own bigotry and save the Hopps' Christmas? Rated T for occasional crude humor.
1. Prologue: The Hate We Teach

What We Teach

**Prologue**

Bigotry is like a plant. It's seeded with prejudice and fertilized with hatred and fear. Everyone has this plant inside them. The size of the plant depends on each individual. Often, someone else helps feed the plant for that person. For Judy Hopps, it was a weed she never knew she had. A young Gideon Grey helped plant the seed with a scratch to her face. Her father Stu helped feed it by giving her the fox taser. That taser almost ruined a great relationship with her partner Nick Wilde.

However, Stu's plant was the size of a large bush. It was fed mostly with fear. A great amount of fear from his father whose plant was a mighty tree fertilized with mostly hated that was fed to him by his own friends and family. At first, Stu didn't fear others. He feared his father.

**1978 Little Stone Elementary**

An 8-year-old Stu Hopps was getting off the bus with some of his classmates when he had seen a crowd at the front of the school. A mob of bunnies had formed around a possum and his mother that were trying to enter the school. He saw reporters and cameras flashing all around the small possum girl.

"What's goin' on over yonder?" said one of Stu's classmates.

"I dunno." Stu replied. "With all of those cameras, it looks like got a celebrity coming 'ta this school!"

"Stu, that ain't no celebrity, it's a stinkin' possum!"

Stu walked towards the entrance. "I'm gonna go say howdy!"

"Stu! No!"

"Don't worry! I won't be late for the bell. We got time."

As Stu headed towards the entrance, a leopard TV newsman was reporting on the situation.

"This is Leonard Sprinter reporting to you from Little Stone Elementary. The school is making history today as the first school to be desegregated in Bunnyburrow. With the new law in place, all schools must allow both prey and predators to go to the same school. The new law was met with fury from the locals and a mob of bunnies and sheep have met the predators entering with shouts of protest and hatred. The young possum girl you see on camera is Haley Tinturner. She is the first of the six predators expected to enter this school today. If they can get by the unruly mob that is."

Poor Haley was being blocked from entering the school by the mob of bunnies and sheep who were shouting insults at the little girl.

"Go home you trash eater!" shouted one bunny.

"Why don't you play dead? Or better yet, BE dead!"

The girl and her mother were in tears. "I just wanna go to school!" she cried.

It was then that the crowd was shocked when Stu Hopps came up to the little girl and shook her hand. "Howdy! I'm Stu Hopps. Are you famous? Like a singer or somethin'?"

The girl possum giggled. "Tee-Hee! No."

"Really? Cuz you got all these cameras on ya."

"I'm just tryin' to get to class and these people won't let me in."

"That's mean!" Stu grabbed the girl's paw. "I know a short cut 'round back. Follow me!"

Stu grabbed her by the paw and quickly led the possum girl away from the specist mob. The crowd was furious, but Haley's mother was relieved that her daughter found someone at the school who cared. Stu managed to get the possum to her class before the bell rang. Stu's innocent act to help a fellow classmate would not go unpunished.

After school, Stu merrily headed back to his home at the Hopps farm. He greeted many of his brothers and sisters, but many of them looked solemn. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Mom and dad saw what you did on TV." replied one of the brothers. "You are SO dead!"

"What are you talking about?! All I did is help a girl get to class."

"You KNOW how much dad hates preds."

"...That girl was a pred?"

"Of course dummy! She's a possum!"

"Hunh...I'm sure it's fine! I didn't do anything bad, right?"

While Stu was walking towards the kitchen, he could hear his parents arguing.

"He didn't know he was doing anything wrong!" his mother Jean argued.

Stu's dad Maxwell argued back. "He made fools of us on national TV! I ain't having it!"

Stu timidly came into the kitchen. "Mom?...Dad?...What'd I do wrong?!"

The mom talked first. "Stu, you have to understand tha-"

She was cut off by Stu's father "What'd you do?! What'd you do?! You helped out a pred and it aired live on television! You made our family look like a bunch'a filthy pred lovers! Do you know this could affect our business?!"

Stu was now very scared. "B-But all I did was help her get to class! I didn't do anything bad!"

"Helping her WAS the bad thing Stu! Possums are filthy people who dig around in other people's trash! They carry a ton of diseases! I better not EVER see you go near that girl ever again! You hear me?!"

"She didn't look filthy. She smelled nice. Why are you being mean?"

Max was furious. "Oh...so now I'm the bad guy huh?! Need I remind you that I served in the army during the big war and my own squadmate, a badger who I trusted with my life attacked me like a savage out of the blue! If it wasn't for the explosion that killed him, I'd have been a goner! But no, I'M the bad guy for trying to keep you safe!"

"B-But..."

"That's it!" Max grabbed his son by the ears. "Get in the cellar boy!" He threw the small bunny down the stairs and took off his belt.

"MAXWELL NO!" Jean screamed as she tried to pull him away. Max shoved her down and made his way down the stairs with the belt in hand.

The next day, Stu told his classmates that he tripped down the stairs and that's why he had a bunch of bruises. He ran away from the possum at every opportunity and told her to leave him alone. Stu's father planted the seed of bigotry in Stu and fertilized it heavily with fear. Fear and pain.

Jeez! How's that for a dark start to what is otherwise a more fluffy story?


	2. Chapter One: A Fox in the Burrows

Chapter One: A Fox in the Burrows

A/N: _Welcome to a new chapter in my holiday canon which began with young Nick in "Charity Begins at Home". While there's a lot of comedy and fluff in this story, it does also have some dark moments and puts prejudice under the spotlight. This won't be my last fic in this canon either. The next one takes place around New Years and is about Nick accepting a new love in his mother's life and the second one takes place near Valentine's day and deals with...oh boy...abortion. Before you ask, it's not Judy getting an abortion and I show the reasoning on both sides. I just want to do a take on the subject in a more mature way than, let's say, others have. Anyway, that's months away! For now, enjoy the new story!_

_P.S. I worked hard to give a good description of the house and its interior. Also, the title of the story is not referring to Nick. _

Early Morning. December 23rd

It was early in the morning as Nick and Judy drove their car towards Judy's family home. Nick was very nervous the entire time on his drive into Bunnyburrow. He was meeting the family for the first time and was scared about how they'd feel about him. They were only ten minutes out.

Judy looked over at her nervous partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm F-Fine Carrots! Why wouldn't I be?" Nick said nervously.

"Every fiber of fur on your tail is standing on end."

"Yeah well...Your father owns a shotgun."

Judy chuckled. "He's not gonna use it on you!"

"He may when he finds out we're an item!"

"They met you before."

"Yes, but you told them I was gay! Now we have to tell them the truth! Your father might kill me! At the very least, I'll be disappointing two of your brothers."

"They won't be that disappointed."

"Are you kidding? A fox this handsome? They'll be crying for days."

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Look Slick, just keep up that charming humor of yours and you'll be fine!"

"M-Maybe we should get breakfast first."

"Mom said she'll cook us breakfast."

"B-But it's 5 am! I don't want everybody to wake up early just for...aww crud! You're all farmers."

"Bingo. Five am is sleeping in for my family. Just take deep breaths. You'll be fine."

"How many people will be there?"

"Well...Almost the whole family comes to visit for Christmas sooo...546 bunnies. Give or take."

"Five hundred and forty-six?!"

"Give or take!"

They pulled up to the farm. There were rows and rows of cars and trucks all parked around the house. The family reunion was already well underway. Nick and Judy had to park their car pretty far from the homestead. It was a long walk to the front door. They passed the berry fields were Nick well, nicked a blueberry. As he popped one in his mouth, Judy let it be known that they weren't organic.

"Those get sprayed with pesticides!"

Nick immediately spit it out. "Sorry Fluff. I wanted to sample blueberries, not poison berries."

Nick noticed something else odd as they were walking. "We're going downhill, aren't we? Like, fairly steep downhill."

"Yeah! Look at the top of the house."

Nick took a good look at the house. It was like a mansion. It was very large and he could tell it had been there for decades if not at least a century. Way up top at the back of the house was a cliff with a tree sitting in back looking like it was almost growing from the roof, but it was a field in the back. He could see a swing on it. "Now that's a swing with a view!"

"Oh yeah! It's gated around so none of the kids fall off the cliffside. If you look from there to the 80 yards where we parked, the ground evens out. But we bunnies have an unconscious instinct to live in burrows underground. So my great, great grandparents dug this area up and at first, it was just a cave, but grandpa and later dad turned it into this beautiful place. The rest of the house actually digs into the cliff. We have seven floors and an eighth-floor being the grassy field of the cliff. The cliff itself is actually part of the house."

Judy noticed that Nick's walk was starting to slow. "Come on honey! No one's gonna hurt you."

"Of course not!...I just hope I'm not tall enough to go over that fence and be thrown off the cliff."

Judy pulled her boyfriend by the paw up to the front door. She knocked and her brother Steven answered. "Oh hey, Judy." He looked up at Nick with a bit of disgust. "I see you brought...him."

"I'm feeling welcomed already," Nick said with some sarcasm.

Judy was upset. "Steven! Nick, this is my brother Steven. Steven, this is my partner, Nick. He's been my best friend for the past three years. You guys all know this!"

Suddenly, a tiny bunny ran under Steven's legs. "Aunt Judy!" she shouted.

"Cotton!" Judy picked up the little girl bunny and gave her a big hug. "Nick, this is one of Steven's daughters and my favorite niece, Cotton."

"You're allowed to have favorites?!" the fox asked.

"Oh, sure! I love all my nieces and nephews, but Cotton here is just nuts about me."

Suddenly, another little bunny came running up to Nick. It was a small boy holding a raggedy, plush bunny. "Hi! Do you have anything for me?!"

Nick was very confused. "What?! I just met you!"

Judy explained. "Oh, that's 'Greedy Greg. He's Cotton's boyfriend."

"We're just friends!" Greg shouted.

"He was here last Christmas too."

Greg explained. "I live at the orphanage, but the Hopps watch over me during Christmas week."

Nick was surprised. "So you just visit?"

"Uh-Hunh. I know Cotton from daycare." He lifted up his stuffed bunny. "And this is Mr. Jingles!" He shook the bunny and it made jingle sounds. The plush looked dirty and used. It was obviously well-loved by its owner. "He's my baby brother. He's got bells inside him that jingle. Now do you have something for me or what?!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at this kid's greediness. He checked his pockets. "Let's see...I got... pocket lint?!"

The boy happily snatched it up. "Oh boy! I can add that to my ball!"

"...You have a ball of lint?!"

Greg put the lint in his pocket and raised his arms. "Pick me up!" Nick obliged and pick the child up. The child wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

It was such a sweet moment that Nick almost cried. "Well, at least there's one person around here that likes me."

This sweet moment was interrupted by someone yelling. "Put that child down before you hurt him!"

Nick and Judy saw an old rabbit in a wheelchair being pushed by Judy's father, Stu Hopps.

Judy was furious. "Grandpa! You have no right to talk to Nick like that!"

Stu agreed, "Judy's right pops. I've met Nick before and he's a real nice fellah, even for a predator! C'mon in Nick!"

Nick put Greg down and Bonnie hopped off of Judy. "Let's go tell the others that the fox is here!" Cotton said excitedly.

"Okay Cotton!" Greg replied. "Hold my paw."

Judy went "Awww!"

Greg blushed. "She's still not my girlfriend! I just don't want to get lost in this huge place." The two ran off with Greg dragging his plush bunny behind.

Nick ducked down for the low ceiling of the doorway to enter the house, but Stu's father stopped him. "Hold it right there! Don't you dare take one step in this house!"

Nick was stunned. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"For generation after generation, not a single predator has ever entered our burrow. You step through that door, you'll be breaking hundreds of years of bunny tradition."

"Sounds like a crappy tradition." Nick looked at Stu. "Mr. Hopps, I won't step foot in your house without your permission. I leave this up to you."

All eyes in the house were on Stu. About half the house was for Nick coming in. They had heard the stories of he and Judy's adventures and saw him to be a good person. The other half was stuck in their old ways and feared the fox merely because of what he was, not who. Stu was starting to sweat. He now had a ton of pressure put on him "I...ummm...well..." His daughter Judy glared at him as did his father Max from his wheelchair.

While he still feared his father, he also knew, that for all his ranting and raving, he was too old and feeble to be a threat to anyone. "I'm sorry pops, but we already invited Nick as a guest. Please, Nick, come in."

Nick lifted his foot and gently stepped into the Hopps family home. "That's one small step for a fox, one giant leap for fox-kind."

Judy glared at her father. " 'I'm sorry pops?!' "

Stu flinched a little. "Yeah, well...you know how he is. All set in his ways."

Nick had to keep bent for a little bit as they came in from the kitchen which had a high enough ceiling for a bunny, but not for a fox. "Am I gonna be stooped over like this for the whole three days?"

"I think you'll be more comfortable in the living room," Judy replied.

The bunny pulled Nick by his paw through the very long and narrow kitchen. He saw the longest table he had ever seen in his entire life. It was near breakfast time and a handful of bunnies were setting out the dishes and silverware. He could have sworn that the table went as long as a city block. Although he couldn't feel it, the kitchen hall also went downhill slightly towards the living room. Not enough for plates to slide or anything, but if someone put a pen on the table, it would travel far.

Judy finally led him out of the kitchen and into a spacious, large living room where the ground finally leveled out. The red fox was absolutely amazed by the room. It was less a room and more of an auditorium of sorts. Like a giant home theater. There was a huge, 80 inch 4K TV against one wall and across from it sat rows and rows of couches, but the floor had a wide stairway so each couch was a little bit back and above the previous just like a movie theater. There were dozens and dozens of kits all sitting in the seats watching "PIG" starring Tom Shanks. From the ground level, Nick could look up and see large columns supporting many floors above. It was dressed like they were balconies, but in actuality, they were the different floors of the house with many rooms on each floor. In that respect, it was like a hotel with each bunny or several bunnies having a different room. They even had two elevators. "This...is...amazing!" Nick noted. "Did you do this Stu?"

Stu smiled. "Yup! Well, the home theater part was my idea. Pops did the rooms decades ago."

Nick looked over at Max. "That's amazing work, Mr. Hopps!"

All the old rabbit could say was "FAH!"

Nick motioned Stu over. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Stu replied. Nick pulled him over to the corner. "I was wondering. This is Greg's second year here?"

"Who?"

"The little bunny with the ugly doll. Cotton's boyfriend."

"Oh him! Yeah. I think he was here last year."

"How often does he come to the house?"

"Well, Cotton is nuts about him, so he visits almost four days out of the week I'd guess. I'm not always around here."

Nick was surprised at that. "Four da-...Why not just adopt him?"

"Are you kiddin'? I already got more kits than I can keep track of, not to mention all the nieces, nephews and grandkits. I can't even remember all their names!"

"But you make good money and you could give him a home!"

"Where do you think all my farm money goes?! Right back into this house! To my children so they have schoolbooks and toys during Christmas! The only reason my business is keeping afloat is that I use my offspring as cheap labor. Now, Nick, I'd love to adopt every kid at the orphanage but I don't have that kind of money or time to spend with..."

Suddenly, a boy bunny ran past Stu. "Hey! Slow down ummm..Randy or Raymond or whatever the hell your name is! And don't lie to me because you live here and I'll find out who you are!"

Bonnie came out from the kitchen "Stu, you old son of a bitch! Why didn't you tell me Judy and Nick were here?!"

"I'm sorry honey!" Stu replied. "I was just showing him around."

Nick intervened. " Excuse me, Bonnie, can you please not use 'bitch' in a negative context? My mother is technically a bitch."

Bonnie apologized. "Oh, I am so sorry Nick dear! I didn't even think about that. I'm so happy to have you and Judy visiting for Christmas."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of, your mother must be missing you this holiday."

"Well, Judy and I spent Christmas with her last year, so it was only fair we visit here this year. Me and Judy will be paying a visit on the way back to Zootopia and we'll be spending New Years at her place as well so I'll be making it up to her."

"That's great to hear! Anyway, breakfast is ready now. We'll be having fruit, eggs, hash browns, and hotcakes! Since you're quite larger than us, we'll be having you sit at the head of the table to give you some space."

Nick smiled. "Why thank you, Bonnie! That makes me feel more welcome."

Bonnie then shouted in the middle of the living room. "BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT!"

Stu warned Nick. "You might wanna back against the wall."

"Why?" Nick asked. Before he could figure it out, he was trampled by a herd of bunnies running to the incredibly long kitchen table. The trampling of tiny, bunny feet over the poor fox lasted almost a minute. "Oh. Th-that's why."

Judy ran over and picked Nick up off the floor. "Nick! Are you hurt?!"

"Now I know what it must have felt like for poor Mufasa."

Before he could get any further, Nick's head was pulled down by another bunny. "Smile!" The girl flashed her camera phone in Nick's eyes, blinding the poor fox. "What the heck?"

As he rubbed his eyes, the bunny was typing away at her phone. "This is history! Hashtag, 'Fox in the burrow'!"

Stu was upset with her daughter. "Sarah! Now everyone in town will know we let a fox in here!"

Nick and Judy leered at Stu who backed off. "I-I mean, not that it's a bad thing or anything!"

Judy introduced the bunny. "Nick, this is my litter sister Sarah Hopps, AKA 'Social Sarah'."

Sarah hugged Nick. "It is SO good to meet you! Like she said, I'm Social Sarah, but my friends call me 'Hashtag'. I'm always on my phone. Ooh! Do me a favor. Bend down towards me..."

Nick bent down. "Like this?"

"Yeah! Now open your mouth wide and show off your fangs."

Nick complied. "O-fay! Wike dis?"

"That's perfect!" She stuck her head in Nick's mouth and took a pic. "I love it! Let me post that." She typed away. "AAH! Being eaten by a guest! Hashtag, 'Just Kidding'!"

Nick looked at the pic. "Not bad! But it'd be funnier if you got like a subway loaf of bread and I put you between it and it looked like I was gonna take a bite."

"We're totally gotta do that later!"

Judy was a bit miffed. "Nick! Don't encourage her!"

"What?! She's nice! Just havin' a bit of fun, Fluff."

"Well...if you're okay with it. Now go have a seat and I'll get you a plate of food. Your seat's right there."

Nick was happy. "Alright! Right at the head of the table."

Moments later everyone was sitting down and eating. Nick realized that while he was at the end of the table, it was not the head. He looked around to see very young bunnies on either side of him. It finally dawned on him. "This is the kits' end of the table isn't it?"

"DUH!" said a few of the kids.

The fox decided to shout out to his partner. "Judy!"

However, Judy was about a quarter-mile away from Nick. She couldn't hear a thing. He finally got her on the smartphone. "Judy are you there?"

"_Yeah! The reception's kinda bad. Did I hear you calling me from down there?"_

"Yeah. Carrots, this isn't the head of the table, it's the foot!"

"_Sorry Nick, that's the only place we could fit you. That and you're too tall for a chair, so we had you sit on the floor."_

"Yeah, I noticed. Look, I'm not about to have a whole breakfast conversation on Yipe or talk to a bunch of kits about...Fartnite or whatever. I have an idea. I'll be right over."

He looked around the table. "Hey, kits! Do you want to spend some time with your grandpa or great-grandpa or great uncle or whatever he is to you?"

The kids weren't happy. "Eww no! He smells like a mix of sweat and farts."

"Well too bad." Nick got up with his plate and drink and walked a good ten minutes over to the end of the other table where grandpa Hopps was at. "Hey, Mr. Hopps! The little kits were saying that they'd love to visit their grandpa. Why don't I take you over to them?"

Max didn't want anything to do with it. "I don't wanna visit those little rugrats!"

Bonnie tried talking him into it. "Dad! They're your grandchildren. You should spend a little time with them at Christmas."

"I don't wanna!"

Nick pulled Grandpa Hopps' wheelchair from the table and sat the old rabbit's plate on his lap. "Here we go! I'll have you over there in no time."

"Get your paws off me! You damn, dirty fox!"

Bonnie volunteered to take him. "I'll take him over there Nick. You sit down."

Nick insisted on taking him. "Oh, it's no trouble. Please, allow me..."

"Sit down young man! I got this."

Bonnie took over from Nick and pushed her father-in-law towards the kits' end of the table. Grandpa wasn't having it. "Let go of me tubby!"

" 'Tubby'?!"

"Yes, Tubby! You haven't had a new kit in two years. How come you still have the pregnancy weight?!"

Bonnie faked tripping and shoved grandpa Hopps' wheelchair. "Oops!"

Since the kitchen towards the living room was downhill, he started going down at a fast speed. "AAAAHH! Somebody stop me!"

"Oh dear. Somebody help him," Bonne said quietly.

The wheelchair went so far down that it was out of their sight. It wasn't long before they heard a huge crash. Bonnie quickly got on the phone with one of the younger bunnies. "Duke?...Duke! Is grandpa okay?... Damn! Okay. I'll tell your father." She then turned to Stu. "He's okay."

"Damn!" said Stu.

Now all the eyes at the table were focused on Nick. One of the male bunnies started flirting with him. "So tell us handsome. You have anyone special in your life?"

Nick was nervous. "Ummmm...well..."

Judy was upset. "Dammit Gay Gary! This is not an appropriate time to ask!"

Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Gay Gary, Social Sarah, Greedy Greg. Are you bunnies or Garbage Pail Kits?!"

"We use nicknames because it's easier to remember everyone that way."

Nick looked over at Gary. "...Do you LIKE being called 'Gay Gary'?"

"No. And neither does Queer Quincy or Lesbo Leslie."

Nick looked over at Judy. "I gotta agree. Don't call him that. It's not cool. Now Garym you're a very handsome bunny yourself, but I'm afraid I AM seeing someone."

"Who's the lucky fellah?" Stu asked.

Judy looked right at her dad. "You COULD say he's dating a dude. 'Jude the dude' as you like to say."

The entire table went silent. Sarah was frantically looking through her purse. "Phone, Phone! Where's my phone?! This is HUGE!"

"That's what she said," one of Judy's brothers replied which got some chuckles.

Stu was still stunned. "Wait, wait! Hold on. You...and...him?!"

"Yes!"

"Even when we were visiting?"

"Yes. I had to hide all of his belongings while you were visiting."

Stu was now furious. "HE LIVES WITH YOU?! Dammit, Judy! You lied to me! You told me he was gay?!"

"What was I supposed to say, dad?! That I'm dating my partner who's a fox knowing full well how specist you are?!"

"I'm not specist! I let him in the house didn't I?"

"Only under pressure from half the house!"

"I defied my father to let him in! How long have you two been an item?!"

"Let's see...two and a half years."

"Out of three? Must be a hell of a charmer."

"You know it," Nick replied.

Sarah was frantically typing on her phone. "Judy just admitted she's dating her fox partner, Nick Wilde! Hashtag, ummmm 'Nudy'!"

Nick hated it. " 'Nudy'?! How about Wildehopps?!"

"Wildehopps sounds like a brew of beer. I like Nudy."

Stu was trying to grab the phone from Sarah. "Don't post that!"

"Why?!" Judy asked.

Stu was wrestling with Sarah, trying to get the phone from her. "I am an upstanding member of the community! My farm and the taxes...UUURRRHH! Why are you so tall?... The taxes I pay and the money this farm brings in allows me to be on the city council! If they find out that I have not only a fox in the house, but is dating my daughter, they'll oust me!"

Sarah got the phone away from Stu. "SENT!"

"Dangit!"

Judy was still upset. "So what dad?! If they wanna be stuck in the past, then to heck with them!"

Steven stood up. "Oh? So you don't care what happens to the family business because of your selfish decision?!"

"It's not selfish! Nick is a wonderful man who's taught me so much! I love him!"

"He's a fox! He's untrustworthy! What if someday, he gets the urge and ends up eating you!"

Judy cracked a wicked smile. "Way too late for that."

The whole table erupted in laughter except Stu. "I don't get it." Bonnie finally whispered into his ear. "...Oh! You mean like we do on Wednesdays?!"

Bonnie blushed. "STU! The whole family doesn't need to know that!"

"Anyway, everyone PLEASE don't let grandpa know about this. He might have a heart attack or worse, take me out of the will and THEN have a heart attack."

Steven was still disgusted. "Well, I think it's sick!"

"Nobody asked you," Judy replied.

Sarah showed her support. "I think it's wonderful!"

"Thank you, Sarah! You just became my favorite sister."

"Especially with all these likes I'm getting!"

"_SIGH!_ Of course."

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you two. OH! Let's see you two kiss! I could get a pic!"

Stu was getting upset. "Could everyone just finish breakfast?! The eggs are getting cold." He quickly changed the subject. "So Nick, we're gonna be cropping and shucking some corn later. Think you can help with that?"

"Sure thing!" Nick replied.

Steven huffed. "Oh please! What do you know about shucking corn?!"

"Why I'll have you know, nobody shucks harder than me! I'll shuck you all off and that's no shucking joke!"

A few of the bunnies laughed, Judy was not impressed. "Knock it off with the shuck puns Slick!"

"Aww shucks Carrots!"

As the bunnies were laughing, the kitchen door opened. A pudgy, female bunny stood at the doorway. Judy saw who was standing outside and got excited. "Julie!" She ran over and hugged her sister.

"It's great to see you!" Julie replied. "I just came from the bakery. Gideon's here too."

"Oh good! You can finally meet Nick!" Judy walked Julie over to Nick. "Nick, this is my sister Julie. She works at Gideon Grey's bakery."

Nick waved hello. "Hey."

Julie was shocked. "He's a fox!"

Judy was confused. "Yeah! I thought you knew that?"

"We have a fox...in our burrow?"

"...Yes. You don't have a problem with that, do you? Given your boss."

"Well, no! No. It's just...oh, Gideon is gonna..."

"Is gonna what Julie?" The fat fox said from the doorway. He had a stack of boxed pies in his paws bigger than him.

Julie tried to block Nick so Gideon couldn't see him. "N-Nothing dear...boss! My dear boss, Mr. Grey!"

Gideon shrugged it off. "Anyways, ah got yer Christmas pies, Mr. Hopps! Don't worry, ah know yer rule about settin' foot in the house. I'll just let...Julie..."

Julie couldn't hide Nick. He was too close to the door. Nick waved at him. "Hey there fellow fox!"

Gideon was so shocked that he dropped the pies to the floor. "Th-Thar's a fox in the house! I-In the burrow!"

Julie tried to explain. "This is Judy's partner on the force, Nick. Nick, this is my...boss, Gideon Grey."

Nick went over to shake Gideon's paw. "Judy's told me all about you. Mostly good, except when you two were kids! Ha-Ha!"

Gideon didn't shake Nick's paw. Instead, he bore a vicious glare right at Stu Hopps. "Three years. Ah've been yer business partner and you wouldn't let me set foot in yer house and now this guy just..." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Consider our partnership dissolved!" He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.

Julie followed behind. "Gideon wait! Don't do this!"

Stu was stunned. "What'd I do?!"

"You didn't let him in the house!" Judy yelled. "Seriously dad! Three years and you wouldn't let him set foot in the house once?!"

"We have a low ceiling for foxes!"

"No, YOU have a low ceiling for acceptance! And now poor Julie's probably gonna lose her job!"

Sarah chuckled at that which angered Judy. "What's so funny?!"

Sarah was starting to fidget nervously in her seat. "N-Nothing!...Judy can I see you in the pantry?!"

Before Judy could reply, Sarah grabbed her arm and yanked her along. "H-Hey!"

The door closed behind them and Sarah could finally talk. "They're having an affair!"

"Who?!"

"Gideon and Julie! Duh!"

"_GASP! _Are you serious?!"

"They've been with each other for over a year. I found out and swore to keep it secret but it's been really, really hard! You know how much I love to blab on social media! Dad would go through the roof if he found out!"

"Well, I mean...he didn't with me and Nick...Maybe if I talk to Julie. I think it's about time she let the cat out of the bag."

"_GASP!_ There's a cat in a bag?!"

"It's an expression."

"Is it a tiger? A bobcat?!"

"SARAH!"

"We have to find this cat and free it!"


	3. Chapter Two: Bite Club

Chapter Two: Bite Club

A/N : _Since I can take my time with this one (Christmas being a long ways away.), I'm doing longer chapters to flesh out the story a bit._

_The subplots near the end that deal with the police officer and Julie's Targoat app are both loosely based on true stories. _

It was now noon and Nick Wilde was "helping" the Hopps harvest and shuck corn out in the cornfield. By "helping", he was mostly clowning around. Meanwhile, Stu was talking to his daughter Judy out in the barn.

"Judy PLEASE talk to Gideon! This partnership between the two of us has been very profitable and I'd hat to lose him as a partner."

Judy herself, was a bit upset. "Is that all he is to this family? A partner in profit?! Three years, you acted like he was a friend of the family and you couldn't even invite him into the house once!"

"You know how grandpa is! I couldn't just..."

Judy poked her finger into Stu's chest. "Stop...blaming...grandpa! We all know he's stuck in his ways, but this is YOUR house! You make the rules, not grandpa! He retired and gave you the farm long ago. The only thing keeping Gideon from coming into this house...is you."

"_SIGH!_...Your right. Please talk to him. Let him know he's welcome in this house. I'll have to make some accommodations. That feller's bigger than Nick!"

"All he wants is to feel welcome. You can at least do that."

"I will Jude. I promise. Don't see what the big deal is though. This is just business! It's not like he's family or anything."

Judy was so flustered that she could barely speak. "DAD! You...I just...forget it!" She stormed out of the barn and towards Nick.

Nick wasn't much help out in the cornfields and it was frustrating some of the others. "C'mon Wilde! Pick up the pace!"

Nick was slowly shucking a cob of corn like it was a stripper. He was even singing a little stripping song. _"Da-Da Dum! Ba-da-da Bum! Doo-da-doo! Da-dee-dee-doo!"_

Nick saw Judy storming towards him in a huff. He thought he'd have some fun with her and started whispering into the corn. "Oooh yeah baby! You're such a beautiful, golden yellow. I could shuck you all night."

Judy didn't get it. "Nick, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Whispering sweet nothings in your 'ear'."

Some of the bunnies including Judy were groaning, where others (with a lousy sense of humor) were laughing. Judy was having none of it. "Ha-Ha. Very funny Slick. Look, I need you with me when I go to the bakery to talk to Gideon."

"Sure thing Fluff. We can do some last-minute shopping too."

It was then, that little, Greedy Greg came running over with his stuffed bunny. "Wait! Can I go with you guys? I need to get a gift for Cotton."

"Do you have any money?" Nick asked.

"I just got five bucks from Danny Longfoot."

"Why'd he give you five bucks?"

"Because he pooped his pants."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, you're gonna need to give me more info on this. How does Danny pooping his pants get you five bucks."

"Because I told him I was psychic and predicted he would poop himself. He didn't believe me and I bet him five bucks it would come true."

"...How did you know he was gonna poop his pants?!"

"Because he stole all of his mom's Christmas chocolates and ate them."

Nick was still confused, but Judy was getting the picture. "Oooooh."

Nick looked over at Judy. "Please fill me in Fluff."

"Danny's mom is my sister, Clara. She's diabetic. The chocolates were sugar free."

"Still not following."

Judy looked at Greg. "How many chocolates did he eat Greg?"

"The whole package," said Greg.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!"

"No, sweet, sugar free chocolate."

Nick was still a bit in the dark. "So you saw him eat all the chocolates?"

"Yes sir."

Judy added. "Sugar free chocolates are meant to be eaten one at a time. They have a very laxative effect. Eating one is fine, but..."

Nick caught on. "Ah! Eating a whole box means you get the Hershey squirts."

"Big time."

Nick looks at Greg. "So you watched him eat that entire package and you bet him five bucks that you were psychic and that he'd poop his pants knowing full well he was about to get the runs."

"Yeah! And boy did he run! He was running and crying and tooting. Didn't make it to the bathroom though. I told him I wanted my five bucks, but he told me to go...I can't say in front of grown ups. I told him I took video of it happening and would show it to all the kids if he didn't give me the money. He gave me the money and made me promise not to tell another kid in the house."

Nick laughed. "What a little hustler you are!"

Judy was upset. "Don't encourage him! He ought to be ashamed of himself, taking advantage of that poor kid's misfortune!"

"That poor kid stole his mom's chocolates. Ones specifically given for her condition."

"And he paid the price when he pooped himself!" Judy looked sternly at Greg. "And you broke your promise!"

"How?" the bunny boy asked.

"You promised him you wouldn't tell anyone what happened!"

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell any KID! You're a grown-up."

Nick laughed. "He's got you there Carrots!"

Judy sighed. "And did you erase the video?"

"What video?" Greg replied. "I don't even own a phone!"

Nick laughed aloud as he picked up the bunny boy. "HA-HAA! Oh, he's a natural hustler! I shall call him 'Mini-Me'."

Judy just rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. Let's get going."

Nick carried Greg with him to the car. "C'mon bud! Let's see how far we can stretch that five bucks."

Greg looked sad. "That's not much, hunh?"

"Tell you what? We'll go to Dollar Trunk and I bet we can find some good things there. Is there a Dollar Trunk around here Carrots?"

"At the mall," Judy replied. "My family's dropping by there for some last minute shopping, so we might run into them."

"Yippie," Nick said sarcastically. The three drove off to Gideon's bakery. Within 15 minutes, they had arrived. There was a "Closed" sign at the door, but Judy recognized Gideon's truck on the lot.

" 'Closed'? Why would he give up some easy cash this close to Christmas?" Judy asked.

"Maybe he's really upset," Nick replied.

"Oh, come now! I know Gideon. He may act like a softy, but deep down, he's a real tough guy."

They walked to the door and they could already hear Gideon on the other side. "Why won't they ever accept me Julie?! Whhaaa-haa-haa! A-Boo-hoo-hoo!"

Judy was shocked. "Gideon Grey is crying?!"

"Like a baby," Greg added.

Nick couldn't believe it. "Well, so much for Mr. tough-guy."

Judy knocked on the door. "We're closed!" Gideon shouted back.

"It's me Judy! Is Julie there too?"

They got an answer when Julie herself opened the door. "Come on in. Maybe you can talk to him."

They saw the fat fox with his arms folded and his head ducked inside them. "Go away!_SNIFF!_! Ah don't want yew ta see me like this."

Judy ran over, hugged her friend and rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry Gideon. I know my father can be a bit bigoted at times, but he is trying."

"A bit bigoted?! Ah've been in business with him fer three years and not once did he let me step foot in his house!" Gideon then motioned towards Nick. "Now this jerk comes along and he's practically family!"

Nick took offense to that. "Hey! It's been no picnic for me either pal! I didn't exactly get a warm welcome myself."

"How the hell did you get in and I didn't?"

Judy explained. "I told dad that either Nick is allowed to spend Christmas with us or they wouldn't see me at Christmas until he was. Also, I told dad he was gay. Now they found out he's my boyfriend."

Nick joked. "Yeah, and now Mr. Furley's gonna kick me out of my apartment."

Everyone sat there silent.

"...Mr. Furley? Tree's Company?...I think I'm showing my age."

Gideon pounded on the table. "It still ain't right! Ah talk ta Stu every dang day and he won't let me in th' house, but this skinny feller gets in?!"

Nick was getting mad. "Stop insulting me! I get enough guff from Judy's family!"

Gideon stood up and got in his face. "At least you got in! More like sneaked in. A've been chummy with that jerk fer three years and...SNIFF!...and ah can't even get mah foot into th' door! What's so special about you?!"

Gideon then shoved Nick who then shoved him back. "You think I'm happy?! Half of them hate me for no reason! Especially their grandpa!"

Gideon shoved him again. "Ah hate that guy!"

Nick shoved him back. "Me too!"

"Why are we still shovin' each other?!"

"Because it feels good to get some aggression out! I'm mad at them too y'know?!"

"Yer right, it does feel good! Hit me!"

"What?!"

"HIT ME YA WUSSY COP!"

Nick punched Gideon. Gideon punched Nick back. The two started wrestling on the ground in front of the girls. Judy had enough "Hey! HEY! Stop fighting! This is a bakery, not Mickey's ToonTown!"

Nick tried to talk while Gideon had him in a headlock. "We're not fighting! This...URRRGH!..This is therapy!"

Gideon agreed. "Yeah! Ah need this!"

"Then take it outside!" Judy replied. The two got up off the floor and headed outside to fight. Meanwhile, Judy talked to Julie. "Oh! I forgot to tell him that dad said he can come into the house now."

"That will help a little, but he still feels very betrayed by dad. Three years and not one foot in the door."

"It's grandpa's old rule," Judy replied. "I swear, the man can barely move now and dad's STILL scared of him!"

"It doesn't matter what grandpa says, it's dad's house and he makes the rules!"

"That's what I told him. So you and Gideon are a thing huh?"

Julie blushed. "Who told...Sarah!"

"In fairness, she held out for a LONG time."

"Yeah...Guess you're not the only one with a thing for foxes. Dad's gonna really freak when he finds out we're an item."

"Why? Me and Nick are an item. Are you nervous about it?"

"Scared out of my gourd. I can deal with Grandpa getting mad but...what will the others think?"

"Who cares?! It's your life and...where's Greg?!...GREG! Where are you?!"

A little voice came from behind the counter. "Getting a muffin."

"You don't work here!"

"...Then I guess I'm stealing a muffin. Want one?"

"That little!...Yes. Bring two more. Then we'll get our boys before they kill themselves."

Meanwhile outside, Gideon rushed Nick and Nick dodged just in time for Gideon to smash into his own van. Nick then threw him to the ground. The two threw a few more punches at each other. "Are you feeling any better?!" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" Gideon shouted as he decked Nick. "I'm imagining you're Stu!"

"I'm imagining you're Grandpa!" Nick replied as he kicked Gideon in the ribs. The fox responded by biting Nick in the neck which made him yipe.

Gideon immediately backed off. "Woah! Sorry pal. Took it too far."

Gideon opened the back of the van and sat down with Nick. He immediately started licking the wound around Nick's neck. "Woah!" said Nick. "Shouldn't I buy you dinner first?"

_Lick, Lick_. "You want yer wounds taken care of 'er not?!"

"Sorry...It felt good to get all that aggression out, didn't it?"

"Yeah."_ Lick, Lick._ "Thanks fer that. _Lick._ Sorry fer bein' so judgmental on ya earlier. I was just jealous."

"Trust me, there's nothing to be jealous of. Oh! You got a big scratch on your muzzle. Let me take care of that." _Lick, Lick._

Greg, followed by Judy and Julie came out of the bakery. All three were munching down on muffins. They saw Nick licking Gideon near his mouth. Greg was disappointed. "Aww man! They stopped fighting and now, they're kissing."

Julie looked upset. "Knock it off Nick! Gideon's MY man!"

Nick and Gideon looked over to see the three starting at them. Nick tried to explain. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Gideon followed. "Yeah! We're just lickin' our wounds. We got some scratches and bites."

"Are you two good now?" Judy asked.

Gideon smiled. "Oh yeah! Beatin' each other up was the best therapy. Thanks Mr...Wilde was it?"

The fox smiled. "Call me Nick. Yeah, I'm banged up, but I feel a lot better. Call me any time you want to get physical...That came out wrong."

Judy laughed. "Well I'm just happy you're friends now. By the way Gideon, dad says you're welcome inside the house any time now."

"Well if that's the case, expect me over on Christmas eve. That'll tick off some o' yer relatives a'might, but ah don't care."

Julie talked to her boyfriend. "Gid honey, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell them about us in advance."

"That's fine dear. Wouldn't be fair 'ta lower the boom on Christmas eve. Ah better open the place back up. Non sense losin' money just because I'm a might too sensitive."

"Do you need me or can I spend some time with Judy?"

"Ah got plenty baked fer now. You go on love."

"Thanks darlin'!"

While Gideon went back to open the bakery, Nick and the others headed back to Nick's car. Nick was a little surprised to see Judy pick Greg up and carry him to the car. Not that he minded, he thought it was cute.

**Meanwhile...**

Stu and Bonnie along with some small bunny kits, Sarah, Steven and his daughter Cotton were heading to the mall in Stu's pickup truck. Stu was dumb enough to let Sarah drive. "WATCH THE ROAD!" Stu screamed.

"I am!" Sarah contested, but in actuality, she kept looking away to stare at her phone. The truck swayed left and right on the road. "Ooooh! Did you hear what Moo Jackman said about..."

"No texting while driving!" Stu screamed.

"I'm not texting! I'm just reading!"

Stu snatched the phone from her paw. "Gimme that!"

Sarah started to freak out. "My phone! Give it back!"

"You want it? Pull over! I'm driving the rest of the way."

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt my baby!"

She pulled over and they switched seats. Sarah quickly snatched her phone back and started looking through Yipper again. Stu was disgusted. "You have a serious addiction problem."

"Oh please! I can quit at any time."

"Then put it in the glove compartment," Stu said as he was driving down the road.

"Uhhhh...Maybe later."

"Oh sure. Y'see honey, this is why I get worried when you drive on your o-"

Stu hit a pot hole and Sarah's phone went flying out of her paw and out the window of the truck, hitting the pavement. "MY PHONE!" she screamed. Then the worst happened.

_CRUNCH!_

"Stop the truck! STOP THE TRUCK!" Sarah screamed. Stu slammed on the brakes. The car behind them almost hit the truck and the sheep driving started cursing at them. Sarah ran out of the truck and found her phone. It was pulverized. Crushed by the back tire of the truck.

Bonnie was yelling at Stu from the bed. "Don't hit the brakes so hard! We got kits back here!"

"I'm sorry!" Stu replied. Sarah's phone fell out of the truck.

Bonnie looked over at the other side and saw Sarah kneeling in the middle of the road. Her precious phone cradled in her arms. It was shattered to bits. Sarah looked up at her mother with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Muh-My precious! It's...SNIFF!...It's...AAAAHHHH! Cut down in the prime of it's life!"

Bonnie motioned her to come into the bed of the truck. "Come to momma honey." Sarah got into the bed of the truck and moved some of the kits over to cry on her mother's shoulder. Bonnie cradled her. "It's okay sweetie. They got a Crapple Store in the mall. We'll just get you a new phone for Christmas. Okay?"

Stu drove off again while Sarah looked up and her mother. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "C-Can I g-get a MyPhone X?"

"I don't know what that is baby, but sure."

Steve just rolled his eyes. "Oh brother. You're just feeding into her addiction y'know?"

"Oh hush Steve!" It was then that Bonnie got a call on her phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Julie dear! What's up?...That whimpering? Sarah's phone got crushed...No...No she hasn't tried to kill herself yet. So how are things? Is your job secure...WHAT?! How long has that been going on?! A year?! Are you two...y'know? I can't say because there are youngin's with me...Sweet cheese and crackers! Well, I'll have to tell your father y'know. Will Gideon be coming over later?...On Christmas eve with extra pies? That's great. Well, I don't know if I approve of this, but like I said with Judy, it's your life and I'll never love you any less for it...Okay...Oh, you'll be at the mall too? Great! We'll have lunch at the food court and chat some more...I love you too. Bye!"

As Bonnie got off of her phone, Sarah asked her "What was that all about?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about Julie losing her job. Turns out her and Gideon have been a couple for a year now."

"WHAT?! Awww dangit! And me without my phone to blab it to everyone!"

Stu was trying to hear from the front of the truck, but the traffic noise made it hard to hear. "What was that dear?"

"Julie's dating a fox too!"

"I know Judy's dating a fox!"

"No! Julie!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh fer Pete's sake!" Bonnie slid the little back window open. "Your daughter Julie has been doing the horizontal mambo with Gideon for the past year!"

"...Is that like that Zuma thing?"

"A COUPLE! They're a couple now!"

"Jeez Louise! Two of them now?! Dad's gonna go through the roof!"

"Oh, who gives a crap what he thinks?!"

Stu parked the truck in the lot and they all started getting out. Steven helped her sister down and gave her a hug. "Sorry if I was a bit mean. I know how much your phone means to you, but you gotta put it down more!"

"I know. Thanks big bro!"

As Bonnie got the rest of the young kits out, Steve looked over and saw Nick, Greg, Judy and Julie entering the mall. He saw that they split up. Nick took Greg with him while Judy and Julie headed to Targoat. _"Hmmmm..." _he thought. _"I could spy on Nick and show Judy how he REALLY acts when no one is around!"_

He went and picked up his daughter. "Cotton! C'mere honey! Daddy's got to do some ummm...secret shopping do you mind staying with Grandma for a bit?"

The little bunny smiled. "Okay!"

"Mom, do you mind watching her for a short time?"

Bonnie reluctantly agreed. "Well, okay. But I'll have to put a name tag on her. Got so many kits around this year that it's the only way to keep track of them."

The bunny family went to enter the mall. Bonnie had a triple-decker stroller with a dozen seats that was 4 feet wide. However, they were stopped near the door by a sickly-looking, homeless raccoon who was sitting by the wall and holding a sign that said. "Will work for food."

He looked up and saw Stu. "Stu! Hey Stu! It's me, Ricky!"

Stu played dumb. "Ummm...Do I know you?"

"Do you know me?! Ha! That's rich! I was your accountant for almost ten years! You got any work?! I'll take anything. Anything!"

"I ummm...I really don't have anything right now."

The raccoon got mad. "You still think I'm a junky?! I'm clean Stu! I've always been clean!"

Stu was getting upset himself. "You were caught with drugs in your possession! I had to let you go!"

"That was planted! Officer Ramson's a dirty cop who plants evidence!"

"Oh sure. C'mon kids. I don't want to be around this junkie."

Ricky threw an empty can at Stu's head as he walked inside. " #$% YOU!"

One of the little ones was concerned. "Is that man gonna be okay poppa?"

"Oh sure!" Stu replied. "Raccoons love garage and there's plenty of bins around the mall to get a meal."

Bonnie wasn't too sure. "I think that's a myth dear."

Sarah took a good look around the mall. "Oh wow! I never noticed the Christmas decorations before!"

"They've been up all month!" Bonnie replied. "This is what real life is like when you don't have your head buried in your phone." The bunny sighed as she looked at her husband. "It wasn't like that when we were her age. We communicated with each other! Am I right Stu?"

"Newspapers." Stu answered.

"...What?"

"I can remember times when I wanted to talk to my mom and dad, but their faces would be buried in the newspaper. These smart phones are just another version of that. It all comes down to the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Sometimes, we just wanna have a little peace and quiet, be in our own little world and ignore everyone else. Mind you, I've never seen it as bad as Sarah, but still..."

"Can you take her to Crapple? I've go these pawfuls to deal with."

"Sure thing honey bunny."

Stu and Sarah arrived at the Crapple store where a clerk greeted them. "Welcome to the Crapple store where you don't own your phones, they own you. I'm Mitch. How can I help you?"

Stu waved his paw. "Hey Mitch. My daughter's phone fell out of the truck and got ran over, shattering it into little bits. Since she needs a new phone anyway, we're gonna upgrade to the X."

"Will that be the X, the XL, the X+ or the Triple X?"

"What's the difference?!"

"The X is the basic model, the XL is 10% larger, the X+ has extra features and the Triple X is pre-loaded with the best porn apps."

"What's the cheapest?"

"The standard X."

"That's our winner! How much?"

"Do you have a contract with a carrier?"

"We have the AT&Tree family plan. It's a HUGE family plan."

"Let's see..." The clerk typed up the account info to check on their status. "Oh good! This will garner you a 25% savings."

"Which comes to?..."

"$800 plus tax."

"Eight hundred dollars?! I got a used tractor cheaper than that!"

Sarah squeezed her father's arm. "PLEASE daddy! I can't live without a phone!"

"SIGH! Knowing you, that's the truth. Alright. How long will it take to get the phone all ready to go?"

Mitch looked up on the computer. "There's a backup for account setups right now, being Christmas and all. It'll take a little over two hours."

"TWO HOURS!" shouted Sarah. "I can't survive that long without my social media!"

"You'll manage," said Stu. "In the meantime, look around. Do some window shopping. Enjoy a life not attached to a screen!"

"Oh alright. I guess I can go look for Judy and Julie."

"That's my girl. I'll meet everyone at the food court in an hour."

The clerk intervened. "When we're ready for the account set up, we'll give you an alert on your phone Mr. Hopps."

"Thanks."

Stu sat on a bench near a kiosk. He looked out the window and saw that Rick was still there. He thought back about his relationship with Ricky the raccoon.

**Ten years ago.**

Stu was in his office which was also one of his barns, working over the numbers. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Ricky poked his head in. "You wanted to see me Stu?"

Stu looked very solemn. "Yeah Rick. Please sit."

Ricky tepidly sat down. "Before you say anything sir, I want to thank you so much for bailing me out. I promise you, I will pay every penny back."

"_SIGH!_...Rick."

"Officer Ramson is a crooked cop! If you don't believe me, I'll take a drug test right now! Urine sample, blood sample, anything! I'm completely clean Stu!"

"Ricky stop! I'm sorry, but you're fired."

"Stu...Sir please! He planted those drugs! Don't you believe me?"

"Who am I supposed to believe? A distinguished cop loved by the community, or a drug-taking predator?"

Ricky was incredibly upset. "I've had a good relationship with you! For ten years, we've been friends. Doesn't that count for anything?!"

"It was never a friendship, it's just a business relationship and it ends now. The only reason I bailed you out is so I could end our partnership as fast as possible. I can't have a junkie in my employ."

Ricky was enraged. "I'm not a junkie! I told you before! Take a blood sample, a urine sample, you'll find nothing! I don't even drink! Please Stu! I need this job!"

Stu stood up. "Get out of my office!"

With tears in his eyes, Ricky opened the door and looked back. "I thought you were my friend. Turns out, you're just another bigot." He slammed the door behind him as he left.

**Present day.**

Stu snapped out of his reminiscence. He realized that he did have some regrets about that moment. _"Should I have had him take a drug test? What if there was a small chance I was wrong?"_ He got out of the fog of his thoughts as he saw his wife a few stores down, shopping for the toddlers. He decided to join her.

**Meanwhile...**

Julie and Judy Hopps were shopping around Targoat. Julie was getting a bit upset with her app. "Look at these ridiculous recommendations on my account! Maternity clothes, diapers, breast pumps? This thing is way off!"

"What have you been buying lately?"

"Well...Some nausea pills because I've been feeling a bit sick off and on. We have some new pies on the menu and one of them may be giving me problems. Also, some larger blouses. Not that I'm getting fatter! Just to be more comfortable."

Judy laughed. "The app must think you're pregnant! Ha-Ha!"

"That's just ridiculous! Gideon can't get me pregnant."

"That would be near impossible. Anyway, I'm gonna find me an ugly Christmas sweater. Wanna join?"

"I'll catch up. I got a bit more of my own shopping to do."

"Okay."

Judy walked off and Julie went straight for the pharmacy. She quickly purchased a pregnancy test and bolted for the women's bathroom. She was deeply worried, but kept thinking to herself. _"It's a mistake! Hybrids are incredibly rare and it's NEVER happened with a fox and a rabbit. I'm not having Gideon's kits!"_

Moments later, Julie shook the urine off the stick and waited. Her heart was racing. There was no one else who could be the father. She had been with Gideon for an entire year. Then it happened. It turned blue.

Horrified, Julie screamed into her own paw as tears ran down her face. _"Oh no, no, no! Oh God, no! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant by a fox! I'm gonna have a hybrid litter! What if the kits are too big?! What's gonna happen to me?!"_


	4. Chapter Three: An Unarmed Bunny

Chapter Three: An Unarmed Bunny

A/N: _While Judy has hundreds of brothers and sisters, it would take forever to write about all of them, so I'm focusing mainly on just a few like Steve and Sarah. Each of them will have their own arc. Julie's in here too, but her main arc will be in another story._

_Art imitates life! I had most of this chapter written when the same dilemma Sarah had, I had. I noticed at work the other day that my iPhone's screen was starting to swell up. I found out, it was a defective battery that was starting to swell! I've seen enough news reports about exploding batteries that it scared me a bit. I talked to Best Buy and they refused to replace the battery because it might explode in their care and they refused to be liable. So I made an appointment with an Apple store ten miles from my house. I figured I'd pay the $49 for a new battery and they'd install it and I'd be on my way, but it turned out even better. The swollen battery was a known defect on that model of iPhone. Despite the phone no longer under warranty (it was two years old), they replaced it with a brand new iPhone for free! Sometimes, things work out for the best. I will say that the place is so pretentious. They make you sit on giant wooden blocks while you wait for a "genius" to help you. I felt like I was at a preschool. If I knew then what I know now, I would have added some bits to the Crapple store moment in the last chapter._

_I personally think "No fighting! This is a bakery, not Mickey's ToonTown!" is one of the funniest lines I've written. One thing I've been happy with about my writing lately is not making Judy be the straight man all the time and letting her have her own sense of humor._

Steven Hopps was hiding near some bushes in the center court of the mall. The sneaky bunny was using his sharp eyes and long ears to spy on Nick Wilde who was shopping at Dollar Trunk with Greedy Greg.

The fox had the small bunny riding in a shopping cart. "So, let's make the most out of your ill-gotten gain and find a nice Christmas gift for Cotton. Judy's right though. You shouldn't trick someone into giving you money. It could come back to bite you in the butt. Trust me, I know from experience."

Nick's talk was interrupted by Greg making Mr. Jingles jingle. "I gotta ask something. Why are you so attached to that raggedy, filthy plush?"

Greg looked down at the plush and stroked its ears. "My mommy gave it to me."

Nick was a bit surprised. "Your mother huh? Did you know her at all?"

"No. She left me at the orphanage when I was about one. Sister Stacy told me she was on drugs and too poor to take care of me anymore. She left his bunny with me and called it Mr. Jingles. That it was...SNIFF...it was my little brother so I wouldn't be alone."

Nick looked somber. "I'm sorry if bringing that up hurt you."

"It's okay. Sister Stacy said that it was really hard for my mommy to give me up..." The little bunny wept a little. "...B-But she says she loved me enough that she let me go to...SNIFF...to keep me safe. So whenever I'm feeling sad or lonely, I give Mr. Jingles a shake and listen to the bells inside him and...and it reminds me that I'm loved."

Nick wiped tears from his eyes. "Dang! That's one precious pal you got." He gave the boy a smile. "Enough mushy stuff! Let's find a good present for your sweetie!"

Greg was embarrassed. "She's not my.."

"I know, I know. For your 'friend'. First, you're gonna need a nice gift box. Hopefully, they sell them in singles." Nick looked around a little bit until he found the perfect box. "Here we go! Nice and long. There's even some tissue inside. Perfect! Now to look for some things to put in it."

As Nick and Greg were shopping in the dollar store, Steve got closer. He had his ears up and pointed towards Nick like a satellite dish. As he was listening in, he was suddenly startled by a voice from behind. "Are you spying?!"

Steve almost leaped. "GAH!" He turned around to see one of his sisters. "Sarah! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I'm not the one hiding behind this...short tiny, leafy tree thing."

"It's a bush, Sarah."

"Oooh! Booosh. Neat!"

"You'd know this if you didn't always have your face buried in...where's your phone?"

"They have to activate the new one and it's gonna take a while."

"You holding up okay?!"

"Other than the fact that I keep jamming my thumb into my palm, sure! I gotta say, it's actually a nice change of pace to be free of it for a bit and see the world around me."

"Yeah. Like learning what a 'boooosh' is."

"Soooo...why are you hiding?"

"N-No reason!"

Sarah squinted her eyes and peered into the store. She saw Nick and Greg. "You're spying on Mr. Wilde!"

"Judy's not with him, so I'm waiting for him to finally screw up and show his true nature. You can see a person's true nature when they think no one's looking."

"You're a jerk!"

"I am not! You just watch!"

They both watched while Nick was still shopping with Greg in the cart. "Okay! We're almost done. Let's see...We got a knockoff Bambi doll, a 'Bunny Brigade' coloring book that comes with crayons. That's extra value right there. Her favorite gummy candy and we can get one more thing."

Greg wasn't sure. "What about the tax?"

"I'll cover the tax."

Greg pointed to a rack. "What about those?"

Nick looked over. "Reading glasses?"

"Cotton squints when she looks at books. I heard her daddy say he was gonna get her an eye exam."

"Sensible! Girls like that."

"They do?!"

"Sure! I think this is it! It's a good haul."

Greg squirmed a bit in the cart.

"Mr. Wilde..."

"Call me uncle Nick."

"Uncle Nick...How do you tell a girl that you like her?"

"Are we talking just 'like' or the old, school-ground 'like-like'?"

Greg was blushing. " 'Like-like'."

"Well, she probably already knows considering you two hold paws all the time. If I were you, I'd just sit her aside somewhere and tell her how you feel."

"These gifts don't really say 'I like-like you' huh?"

"Mmmm...Not really. I mean, they're good!... Just not romantic."

"How do you know if a girl likes you?"

"Well...I mean, I think you'd know. Does she hold your paws a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Have she ever kissed you? Like on the cheek?"

"...No."

"Aww. Well, it's hard to say."

"Just on the mouth."

Nick's ears shot up. "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, she does that all the time. One time we were in her room for ten minutes just kissing on the mouth. It was real boring."

Nick face-pawed himself. "Then, of course, she likes you! You don't kiss someone on the lips if you're not in love with them!"

"...Oooooh! You mean I've had a girlfriend this whole time?!"

"...Yup."

"Why didn't she just say something?!"

"Maybe she got sick of hearing you say you weren't her boyfriend?"

Greg started banging his head against the handle of the cart. "I'm so stupid, stupid stupid!"

Nick held him away from the handle. "Hey now! It's never too late to tell her how you feel. And besides,..."

Suddenly, Nick was approached by a store clerk. "Excuse me, did I hear this child hitting his head on the cart?"

Nick was a bit taken back by this confrontation. "Huh?...Oh yeah! He was doing that himself. He felt foolish that..."

"Is this your child?!"

"...Pardon me?"

"Is this your child?"

"Well...no, he's an orphan and I'm just babysitting him right now and besides..."

"SECURITY!" The store clerked yelled as she took the cart with Greg away from Nick.

Nick reached out for Greg. "Hey wait a minute!"

The sheep clerk shielded Greg with her own body. "Stay away from this boy!"

A ram security guard came and shoved Nick to the ground. He pinned Nick with his knee. The fox struggled. "Hey stop! I'm a cop too!"

Greg reached out for Nick. "Uncle Nick! Lady, he's just babysitting me!"

"A likely story!" said the clerk. "Foxes are great at being con artists."

Steve was watching from the bush, laughing. "Ha-Haaa! They've got him now!"

Sarah slugged Steve on the arm. "All he's doing is helping Greg buy gifts for YOUR daughter you jerk!" She took off towards the store.

Steve tried to stop her. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna save Nick. I'm starting to see why your wife divorced you."

Sarah ran over to the store, and straight to Nick. "There you are, honey! Are they giving you trouble again?!"

"You know this fox, lady?"

"Of course! That's my boyfriend Nick. He's babysitting my child! Isn't that right Greg?"

Sarah gave the boy a knowing stare and he acknowledged. "That's right ummm...mommy! We were just buying gifts for my girlfriend."

The security guard got off of Nick and Sarah helped pull the fox up. "Are you okay honey?"

"Sure thing dear," Nick replied.

Sarah hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad sweetie!"

From the bushes, Steve saw an opportunity. "So, she's acting all lovey-dovey eh?" He whipped out his phone, zoomed in and started taking pictures.

The clerk didn't believe her. "What kind of racket are you running?"

Sarah answered by kissing Nick on the lips. "My poor widdle Nicky is a very sensitive fox. Did the bad clerk lady scare you?"

"I'll be fine sweetie," Nick replied. He then whipped out his badge. "I'm also a member of the Zootopia police department. I'm a real cop, unlike this shmuck."

"Hey!" The security guard shouted. "I'm a...sort of cop!"

The sheep clerk was scared now. "I am so, SO sorry! Here, I'll give you my employee discount. That should pay for the tax."

"Wow. A whole fifty cents." Nick said sarcastically.

The clerk got them ringed up and out the door as quickly as she could. Outside, Nick picked up and hugged Sarah. "You really ARE the best sister ever!"

"Ha! Thanks."

"Say, do you mind hanging with me and Greg for a bit so we don't run into more trouble?"

"Sure and maybe we can invite my brother STEVE WHO'S HIDING BEHIND THE BUSHES?!"

Nick looked and Steve went running off. "What was that all about?!"

"He was spying on you and looking for dirt."

"What a jerk! I feel sorry for his daughter."

"Oh, he loves her very much. He's a bigot and a half, but most of the time, he's a real sweetheart. He thinks he's being overprotective of Judy."

"I only see him with Cotton. Does he only have one child?"

"Six, but he lost the others in the divorce. He gets to see them once a month."

"Him, a divorce'? What a shock."

The two laughed as they walked away. Meanwhile, Steve sat on a table and admired his handiwork. He had photos of Sarah hugging Nick and kissing him on the lips. He smiled to himself. "Got you now you lousy fox!"

**Meanwhile...**

Judy was in the fitting room at Targoat trying out an ugly Christmas sweater. She was wearing a bright green sweater with an ugly Santa Paws and it said "Merry X-Mas" in bright, neon lights. She was laughing at it when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. "Occupied!" She yelled.

"It's me, Julie!" said the voice from the other side.

Judy opened the door. "Oh, hey Julie! You look a bit pale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?!"

"Woah! Ease up, I didn't mean anything."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How do you like the sweater? Is it awful enough?"

Julie was starting to sweat. "I...I!" She ran over and barfed into a nearby trash can.

Judy was surprised. "Wow! This thing is uglier than I thought!"

"It's not the sweater!" Julie said. "I need you to keep something secret. VERY secret."

"I'm all ears. Well, a third of me anyway."

Julie sat on a chair in the fitting room. "I'm pregnant."

Judy gasped. "Who's the father?"

"Who do you think?! Gideon's been the only man I've been with for the last year."

"That's impossible! He's a fox!"

"NEAR impossible. There have been other hybrids before and it's becoming more and more common. Look at how many new species came from wolves."

"Julie, you have to think about abortion This could kill you! I mean, what if you have a litter that's fox cub sized? Your uterus couldn't handle that!"

"I'm not getting an abortion! I'm pro-life."

"You're pro-death if you think you can birth a large litter of...boxes?...Funnies?"

"I was thinking Fobbits. Y'know? Fox/rabbits?"

"That works."

"Please don't tell anyone this. I mean, I had to tell someone, I'm scared out of my mind!"

Judy hugged her sister. "I'll support you every step of the way. But please! See a doctor and have MRI's done. Your life is too important."

"My babies' lives are too important!"

"You don't get it! You've seen that orphan Greg, right?"

"Yes?"

"He's currently about the size of a newborn fox cub. Imagine having six of those trapped inside your small uterus. All cramped together, they WILL suffocate! I'm not just thinking of you, but the kit-pups."

Julie started sobbing into Judy's arms. "Everyone's gonna hate meeee!"

"No, they're not. I mean, they'll hate Gideon, sure, but not you. We'll get through this. I won't let you die!"

"SNIFF! Thank you, Judy. You're a good sister. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, is this sweater a winner?"

Julie laughed. "It's terrible."

"Great! Let's get going. With this new info, I better buy some birth control pills and fox condoms."

Julie sighed. "How will I tell Gideon?"

"You'll know when the time is right. If you need me and Nick to be there for support, you just say the word."

"Thanks, but I think this is something me and Gideon should talk about in private."

**An hour later...**

Everyone met up at the food court and were all sitting at a large, round table. Sarah was still tapping her thumb into her palm like she had a smartphone. It was not unlike a baby sucking its thumb. Julie was helping Bonnie tend to the dozen kits in the stroller and while Stu just ate his food and didn't lift a finger. Sarah sat next to Cotton who sat next to Steven who sat next to Judy who sat next to Greg who sat next to Nick. Everyone had their food on trays and were eating.

"How much longer daddy?!" Sarah asked Stu.

"Ten more minutes," Stu replied.

Sarah sighed. Steve then gave her a reply. "Maybe you can occupy your time kissing your new sweetie?"

Sarah was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Steve got his camera out and showed it to Judy. "I hate showing you this, but I warned you." He showed Judy a picture from inside Dollar Trunk. It was Sarah kissing Nick on the lips and hugging him.

Judy was stunned. "SARAH! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Meaning of what?!" Sarah asked.

Judy showed her the pictures on Steve's phone. "THIS! You're kissing my boyfriend!"

"What?! Lemme see." Sarah took a look at the pictures. "Oh, wow! Those came out good."

"Look! There are other pictures! You're hugging him, holding onto his arm. You're even walking down the mall paw in paw! Care to explain that?!"

"I can," Nick replied.

Judy turned her attention to Nick. "Then start explaining quick!"

"I was shopping at Dollar Trunk with Greg and just as we were finishing up, the clerk came over and asked why I was with the boy when I wasn't his parent."

"She was being really mean!" Greg added.

"Then security came and before I could flash my badge, he had me pinned to the floor. Sarah came over and pretended to be my girlfriend to bail me out. Since she was with me, they backed off. Afterward, I decided to keep her with me while we were looking around the mall. That way that problem wouldn't arise again."

"She bought me some pretzel bits and a small soda," Greg added.

Judy took a look at both of them. She noticed their posture and facial expressions were of one at ease. She knew Nick well enough to know if he was lying or not. "I believe you. And Greg? You shouldn't be having pretzel bits before lunch!"

Steve was amazed. "You'd believe him over your own brother?! Even with this proof?"

"I know Nick well enough to know when he's lying and Greg has no reason to lie either."

Sarah added. "Not to mention you've been spying on him since you came into the mall."

"Th-that's not true!" Steve argued.

"I caught you hiding behind the bushes and watching him!"

"I'm trying to protect you two! He's a fox! You don't know what he's capable of!"

With that, Nick slowly got up off of his table and walked over to Steve. Paws behind his back and a grim look on his face. He got right up into Steve's face. "So let me get this straight. I'm helping this orphan bunny shop for gifts for your daughter here, and you have the nerve not only to spy on me but to try and make me look like a cheat?!"

"W-Well, I-I-I-..."

Cotton was upset. "Daddy, that's mean!"

"Stay out of this sweetie!"

Nick's face inched closer to the rabbit. "You're a bit scared of me, aren't you?"

"N-No."

Nick flashed his fangs and growled which made Steve jump. "AAH!"

"Yes. You are. You and many of your family hate and fear me just because I'm a fox. So let me ask you a question. If you're worried that I'm going to eat or attack you or any of your kin, do you think it's wise to upset me? Hmm? If you were scared of say..." Nick pointed to a large lion a few tables down. "...That lion over there, Would you go over and poke at him with a sharp stick?"

"N-No."

Nick knelt down to talk at his level. "Exactly. Steve, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a cop and I took an oath to protect and serve. But, the truth is I'm scared too. I've been scared since the drive up here. I was worried that you'd all hate me just because of what I am and frankly, it looks like I'm at least half correct. I would give anything to be accepted into this family, but I know that's hard for a lot of you. So, if you don't trust my words, then I'll just have to convince you by my actions. All I'm asking for is a chance, okay?"

"...Okay. You deserve at least that."

Nick smiled and patted him on the back. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my meal. If you want to keep spying on me like a creep, knock yourself out."

Nick went back to his table. As he sat, the fox looked at his food. "Where's the rest of my fries?!"

Judy was stifling a laugh as Nick looked over at Greg. The bunny's cheeks were stuffed with french fries to the point of sticking out of his teeth. "Uh munno," he replied.

Nick sighed. "Rule number one. Don't leave a tray of your food near a child. Hey, don't you have something to say to Cotton?"

Greg swallowed the fries and looked over. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He turned to look at Cotton. "Hey Cotton!"

"What?" The little bunny asked.

"Sorry I said you weren't my girlfriend. You are. I love you. Is that cool?"

"Yeah! I love you too!"

"Cool. Wanna smooch later?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then." He went back to eating his lunch.

Judy laughed. "Well, that was quick!"

Nick sighed. "Ah, young love."

Sarah laughed. "Y'know, you two would make good parents for Greg. Ever think of adopting?"

Greg smiled and looked at Nick and Judy. "I'm up for sale!"

"I would," Nick replied. "But I know the law too well. Predators can't adopt prey. Carrots?"

Judy wasn't prepared to answer. "M-Me? I-I don't think I'm ready just yet. There's SO much work at the ZPD, I don't know if I'd have time. Besides, I'm not mother material." She then looked at Greg who's face was smeared with ketchup. "Greg, you got your face all dirty. Hold on..." She got a napkin and wiped his mouth and cheeks free of the ketchup, but there was some remaining. "Let me get that." She got another napkin and spit into it, then wiped the rest of the ketchup off of his face. "There we go!" She then turned her attention to Sarah. "Yeah, I'm just not the mother type." She noticed Sarah and Bonnie were gushing at her. "What?! Anyway, you don't have any kids Sarah."

"Me?!" Sarah replied. "Oh, no, no, no. I don't have the best attention span for kids. Hey daddy? Remember when you had me bring all of those hens home for the hen house?"

"Oh yeah," Stu replied. "That was a disaster."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Sarah replied. "Well, it was a really hot day. Around 102 degrees I think. I stuffed the back of the car full of chickens and went to drive home, but I remembered that momma wanted me to get a tub of butter. So, I parked at the grocery store and ran inside just to grab the butter and well...you know how it is. You go inside the store for one thing, and you end up coming out with a lot more. Anyway, after an hour of shopping..."

"An hour?!" Nick shouted.

"...Yeah. I came back to the car and well...we ended up having roasted chicken for dinner that night."

"Precooked," Stu added.

"Yikes! Nick replied. "Oh, wait. I guess this is one of those Zootopia fanfic canons where the mammals became sentient but not fish and birds so there's still meat to eat?"

Bonnie and Stu looked around suspiciously. "Errr yeah. Sure. We certainly don't eat creatures who beg for their lives or anything." Stu's phone then went off. "I got a text. Sarah, your phone is..."

Sarah yanked her father by the arm and sped off so fast, that they were a blur.

Bonnie looked over at Julie who was feeding the young kits. "You've been awful quiet dear."

Julie was getting angry. "So?! Does that mean there HAS to be something wrong?!"

"Well, no but..."

"Mind your own business!" Julie shouted so hard that some of the toddlers started to cry.

Judy shouted at her sister. "Julie!"

Julie apologized. "I-I'm sorry mom. I'm...I'm under a lot of stress right now. It's private."

Bonnie rubbed her daughter's arm. "Didn't mean to pry dear."

Julie couldn't take it anymore. She hugged onto her mother tight and started to weep. Bonnie rubbed her back. "It's okay baby. It's okay. It's your personal business. Whatever's going on, I know you'll get through it. You're a Hopps and Hopps women are strong."

"_SNIFF!_ Thanks, mama."

Moments later, Stu and Sarah were back. Sarah was already typing away while Stu was rubbing his arm which got yanked so hard. Sarah was so excited. "I'm back online baby! Oh Yipper, how I missed you. I already go my account back up. Let's see...' Just got a new phone. Hashtag; I'm still alive.' There! Now let's..."

She looked up to see her family a bit disappointed. Sarah looked at her phone, then back at her family. She then decided to put her phone back in her purse. "Y'know what? I don't appreciate my family and what's around me enough. I'll get on my phone when I get home."

Bonnie leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "That's a very mature decision dear."

"So when are we going home?! Now?! Can we go home now?!"

Stu started to get back up. "Yes, yes. Oh Nick? If you need to go number two, I'd suggest doing that here."

Nick pointed at the floor. "Like, right here?"

Stu laughed. "You know what I mean! The men's room! Otherwise, you'll have to use the outhouse near the barn. A fella your size would clog our indoor toilets."

"Gotcha."

About an hour later, everyone was back at the homestead. Sarah went straight to her room to get on her phone while Nick was asking Judy where her room was.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well, I mean...I need to unpack some things and...y'know, I wanna see how roomy your bed is."

Judy laughed. "Good luck with that. It's a bed made for bunnies, not foxes."

"C'mon Fluff! It can't be that bad."

"Be my guest."

Moments later, Nick was laying in Judy's bed. His legs were hanging off the end and onto the floor and there was no room for Judy. "This is bad."

"I told you! We already have a place for you to sleep tonight."

"I wanna sleep with you! Not on a long couch."

"Sorry Slick, you'll have to wait until the 26th to sleep with this bunny."

Nick smiled. "It will be my final Christmas gift."

Judy smiled back. "The gift that keeps on giving."

The two kissed, but it was interrupted by a bunny crying his eyes out. "BAAW-HAAW!-HAAW! UNCLE NICK! HELP!"

Nick shot out of Judy's room quickly. Hitting his on the top of the doorway due to his size. "Greg?! Where are you?!"

"Down here!"

Nick saw him near the living room. Judy's room was on the second level, so he took the stairs down.

"What's wrong kid?!"

Greg wiped tears from his eyes. "R-Remember when you s-said that... SNIFF!...that tricking someone could come back to bite you in the butt?"

"Yeah?"

Greg held up Mr. Jingles who had both his arms ripped off. Fluff was coming out of both ends. "My butt got bit! PLEASE fix him uncle Nick!"

"Oh no. We gotta get some sewing equipment! Where's Bonnie?!"

As Nick was looking for Bonnie, he walked past Steve who saw that Greg was crying. "What's going on?" Steve asked.

"None of your business! Where's your mom? I need sewing materials."

"We keep them in the kitchen pantry cupboards."

"Thanks. Sorry for yelling."

Part of Steve wanted to apologize to Nick for his behavior, but he had too much pride. "Hey, Nick?"

Nick stopped for a moment. "Yes?"

"Umm...well...never mind."

Moments later, Nick was in the pantry with a sewing kit. "My family was poor enough that I had to learn to sew my own pants, socks and shirts. We had to make them last for years. I can sew his arms back together. Don't worry Greg, Dr. Wilde is in the house! How did this happen anyway?"

"Danny wanted his money back. His secret was exposed the moment someone walked past his laundry hamper and got a whiff of his poopy pants. But I didn't tell anyone! He said he wanted his money back or else, but I told him I already spent it on Cotton's Christmas gift. He then got mad and r-ripped up Mr. Jingles! Oh, PLEASE save him!"

"Don't worry, I got this."

Nick laid the stuffed bunny down and was about to sew the arms back together when Greg stopped him. "WAIT DON'T!"

"What's the matter?"

"You got the arms on the wrong sides. Mr. Jingles has a mustard stain on his left arm."

"Well, it's a good thing you caught that. His arms just look like fuzzy, gray stumps to me. Now, needle please." _POKE!_ "OW!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

After about 15 minutes of sewing, the bunny's arms back together, he was done. "There! A successful operation. He's as good as new, except he has armpits now."

He handed the plush to Greg. "Go ahead! Give his arms a tug."

Reluctantly, Greg pulled on the bunnies arms and they held together well. A Swelling of happiness sprang through the boy. "You saved him! You saved him! Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and started to cry. "_SNIFF!_ I love you Uncle Nick."

Nick hugged him back and patted the boy. "Hey, hey now. I love you too kid but remember, I'm only here for this weekend y'know?"

"_SNIFF!_ I know."

Nick didn't want the boy to get too sad and decided to change the subject. "This bunny's arms are as good as new, but the rest of him isn't. He's got so many stains and _SNIFF-SNIFF!._..smells a bit. He needs a bath. What does it say on his tag?"

Nick picked up the stuffed bunny and looked at the tag. The tag was very faded as Nick tried to read it. " 'H_D W_SH _NLY'. I'm guessing that means 'hand wash only'. He's okay for a light bath then."

Nick then put his nose against Greg and sniffed him. It made the boy giggle. "Looks like you need a bath too stinky! Do you have some extra clothes?"

"I got pajamas."

"Good. Bring them with you and we'll find a bathtub so you can have a bath with Mr. Jingles, okay?"

"Okay!"

They walked past Steve again as Nick went to look for a bathtub. Seeing how Nick treated Greg, Steve was becoming less suspicious of Nick. It was then that he felt someone poking his shoulder. Steve turned around to find his brother Duke behind him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm glad I found you. We need you to talk to the fox."

"You mean Mr. Wilde?"

"Yeah! Me and about ten of your other brothers are gonna invite him out to the bar tonight as a...' bonding ritual'. We're gonna get him good and drunk until he's defenseless, then beat the crap out of him!"

"What?!"

"He'll think twice about trying being part of our family!"

"I know I would."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Look, I've been watching him and...he's not that bad of a guy! He's been nothing but kind."

"He's a fox! It's all an act! You should know better than that! What are you, some kind of pred lover now?!"

"W-well...no. I mean, NO of course not!"

"Good! Go invite him then. We're gonna put a little something in his drink to make him more inebriated."

"DUDE! You can't drug him!"

"We can too! We have to protect our sisters from creeps like this."

"I-It's just...drugging a cop!"

Duke got up in his brother's face in a very threatening manner. "You're our brother and brother's stick together or else! So are you with us or not?!"

"O-Of course I am Duke. This just...it seems wrong."

"He's a big mammal. He'll live. See you tonight."

Duke walked away leaving Steven with his thoughts. _"...This is wrong...What am I doing?!"_


	5. Chapter Four: The Welcoming Committee

Chapter Four: The Welcoming Committee

A/N: _Longest Chapter I've ever done! _

_Setting the tone of a story is very important. While this story does have a ton of comedic moments because that's my thing, it's important to balance it with drama too. But if you're doing a story with lighthearted moments, it's important not to go too dark. I did with a scene in this chapter involving Bonnie and Duke before I erased it. _

_SPOILER ALERT! SKIP TO THE START OF THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT CHAPTER SPOILERS BEFORE READING!_

_Basically, the bar fight didn't work out well for the bunny brothers. Nick "Arrested" them, but just took them home. Bonnie was furious when she found out Duke brought drugs into the house (that he got from a friend) and basically disowned him. Screaming at him to pack up and leave the house. That's just dramatic enough. However, in the original draft, it was much darker. Duke not only had the date rape drug, but it also turns out he had been using it on women for a few years. He wasn't just kicked out of the home, he was arrested for several charges of date rape. I looked at that and thought. "Yeeeah, I don't know if I want a date rape angle in my mostly fluffy Christmas story." Having the date rape drug (I didn't want to Google the exact name of the drug for fear of the unlikely event that the FBI would kick down my door over a fanfic) was important because no bunny could out-drink a fox twice their size. However, I knew that the parents wouldn't let it slide either. _

**December 23rd. Evening.**

Steven Hopps was nervous and under a ton of pressure. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he couldn't refuse his brothers. They asked him to invite Nick out for some drinks. They were planning to drug him and then beat him up to deliver a message that he's not wanted. The problem is, Steve, started to see the good man Nick was and he didn't want him to be hurt. On the other hand, Steve didn't want to be hurt by his own brothers as well. He had a tough choice.

Steven walked in on Nick as he was drying off Mr. Jingles and Greedy Greg with a blow dryer. "Okay buddy, we're almost finished."

The little bunny was happy. "Mr. Jingles is as good as new now, huh?"

"Better than new! The shampoo I used on him makes him smell like raspberries."

Steve spoke to Nick. "Hey, Nick."

"Well, if it isn't the Hopps family's resident spy!"

"Oh! Uhh yeah. Sorry about the mall."

"I'm not talking about the mall."

"...I'm sorry?"

"I may not have bunny ears, but I do have a super-sensitive nose and can smell you down the hall. You were recording me stitching up Mr. Jingles AND giving Greg a bath which is super creepy by the way. I thought you'd finally stop stalking me."

"It's not what you think! I'll admit that at the mall, I was looking for dirt on you to prove to my family that you were a bad person. Now I want to show them that it's the opposite."

Nick's ears perked up. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Nick, I'm ashamed of my actions. You're a good person! In fact, my brothers and I want to invite you out tonight for drinks and some pool at the 'Lucky Toes' bar."

Nick had a smile on his face. "Really?!"

"Really! It's our way of welcoming you into the family. Are you in?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"It's a date then! And like a date, keep an eye on your drink. Ha!-Ha!"

"Ha!-Ha! Thanks, Steve!" That last line confused Nick. _"That's an odd thing to say,"_ he thought.

Steven walked out as Nick helped Greg into his pajamas. Steve was feeling low and hung his head down. That was a mistake as coming his way was Sarah who was typing away on her new phone. The two bunnies heads banged together.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

The two bunnies rubbed their temples for a moment. "Watch where you're going!" shouted Steve.

"YOU watch where you're going!" Sarah snapped back. "At least I have the excuse of having a phone in my paws!"

"Whatever. Look, while I have you here, I got a question for you."

"Is it like, trivia? Because I'm really good at that."

"No, it's more of a morality question."

"Shoot."

"Say...you had a group of...of friends who wanted you to help them beat up someone."

"Is this person a bad person?"

"That's just it. He's a nice person, but if you didn't go along with them, they might beat you up as well. What do you do?"

"Sounds more like a gang of thugs than friends. Steve...I know you were a bit of a jerk today, but I know it came from a place of caring. You're a good brother. When the time comes, I know you'll do the right thing no matter what."

Steve smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Thanks, Sarah."

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Sarah...that time in the barn was a mistake. We're not doing that agai-"

Sarah blushed. "I don't wanna do that! I'm just curious about what everyone's doing so I can plan out my evening! The girls wanna do a girls' night out."

"Perfect! Me the bros are gonna take Nick out to the bar for an early Christmas celebration."

"Great then! I'll tell Judy and the rest. Bye!"

The two went their separate ways. Sarah met up with her sisters, Judy and Jamie. "Hey, Jude! The guys are heading to the bar tonight so that lets us be free for a ladies' night! What do you wanna do?!"

Judy just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno...where can we go for fun?"

"Big D's!" shouted Judy's oldest sister Pamela coming from behind. "I wanna see some dongs!"

Judy was disgusted. "We're not going to a male strip club Pervert Pam! Don't you have like, 60 kids to watch?"

"My husband or one of my ex-husbands can watch them. They share me now. Anyway, it's preds night! We can check out some weird and wild wieners!"

"Why can't we just go to a movie or talk at a restaurant?"

Judy's mom, Bonnie showed up. "What's wrong with Big D's? They got great drinks."

"MOM!"

"What?! Just because I'm in my late 40's doesn't mean I don't know how to have a little fun."

"Look...We usually save Big D's for a bachelorette party. It's Christmas! Can't we do something Christmas-y?"

Bonnie sighed. "I guess, spoilsport. We can go to Dave and Buster Bunny's and take the kids with us. They can have fun at the arcade and we can still get plastered."

"Great!"

"I can't go," Julie said. "I need to have a talk with Gideon tonight."

Pam smiled. "Ooooh! More like get your freak on!"

"Pamela! Knock it off! I gotta get going. I'll be staying over tomorrow night."

Bonnie hugged her goodbye. "Goodnight dear, whatever you're dealing with...I hope it blows over soon."

"It's...not, but...thanks, mom." With that, Julie left.

**Later That Evening...**

The bunnies and Nick were all at the "Lucky Toes" bar. They were shooting some pool and drinking. Nick was beating them at pool and having some fun in the process. The fox looked over at Steven who was just sitting on a stool looking like he really didn't want to be there. "You wanna join the next game?" Nick asked.

"Ummmm... n-no, that's okay," Steve replied. "I'm good."

"Smart move on your part. I'm wiping the floor with these guys." The red fox won another game. "Anyone wanna go another round?" Nick asked.

"Nah, we're good. In fact, you're TOO good," the bunny joked. "How about another beer? It's on me."

"Sure thing," Nick replied. He sat down and put the glass up to his nose. Then, his heart sunk. What these bunnies didn't realize is how sensitive a fox's nose can be. They can smell many different chemicals, including any difference when a powder is mixed in. Nick was even used in some police cases for sniffing out drugs. He instantly realized his beer was spiked. _"This is the same drug they use for date rape!"_ he thought. _"Dammit! They wanna get me woozy to beat me up!"_ He never felt more betrayed. A tear went down his cheek._ "Just when I thought I was fitting in. Turns out they were never gonna even try to like me." _

He looked over at Steve. Steve's ears drooped as he looked away. _"He knew! He f***ing knew!"_

Then, Nick remembered what Steve said earlier.

"_It's a date then! And like a date, keep an eye on your drink. Ha!-Ha!"_

"_He tried to warn me." _Maybe Steve wasn't as bad as he thought. He imagined that he was under a lot of pressure from his brothers. Earlier today, Steve tested Nick's character, it was time he returned the favor.

"Hey, Nick!" Duke said. "You gonna stare at that glass all day or what?"

Nick acted like he was just lost in thought. "Huh? Oh! Yeah. Bottom's up!"

Steve looked with worry as Nick gulped down the drugged drink. "Whoo! That hit the spot! I'm gonna put on the old jukebox and go for another round on the pool table."

Halfway through the next game, the bunnies noticed that Nick was getting woozy. "Y'know..." Nick said. "I wuz...wuz...worried that I w-wouldn't fit in buuuuut...you Hopps arrre alright. Ifff I marry Judy someday, I hope you'll accept me as...as one offf you."

"You'll never be one of us!" shouted Duke as he took the pool cue and smashed it over Nick's face. The fox fell to the ground.

**Meanwhile...**

The bakery was closed. Julie was sitting next to her lover Gideon. He was sweating and in great shock at what she told him.

"Y-You're sure now?" Gideon asked.

"I haven't been to the doctor's yet, but the home pregnancy test confirmed it. I know it's crazy, but the Targoat app knew I was pregnant before I did."

"A-and yer sure that ah'm the fath-"

"There's no one else in my life Gideon!"

Gideon didn't know what to do. What to say. "...How big is the litter gonna get?"

"I don't know."

"Can you carry them through?"

"I don't know!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well don't yell honey! Ah never thought this was possible!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just...just..."

She held onto him and cried. "I don't know what to do Gideon! I'm so scared! I don't want to have an abortion, but if I carry the litter all the way, it could kill me!"

"Ah ain't ever lettin' that happen darlin'. This will work out. You just have to have faith. We'll...We'll talk to the doctors, make sure to keep checkin' in at least once a week and if...if it becomes too much well then...we'll figure out somethin' when that arrives. Ah will never let anythin' bad happen to ya girl. Ah love you too dang much."

"I love you too Gideon."

"...Y'know, this could be somethin' great! There ain't never been no fox and bunny hybrids before. We could be parents of the first...boxes?...Funnies?...No...Fobbits! Ah like that."

Julie smiled. "That's just what I was thinking!"

The two laughed, kissed and cried through the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile...**

Judy and some of the Hopps family were eating dinner over at the Dave and Buster Bunny's. Judy finished her meal right away and was watching over the kids as they were playing arcade games. Bonnie was upset that she got away from the table so soon. "Why doesn't she want to sit down and talk to us for a bit?"

"She knows what the conversation is gonna be mom," Sarah replied. She then imitated her mother. _"Judy, are you and Nick gonna get married? Judy, how can you get that thing to fit inside you? Judy, are you using protection? Judy, are you sure Nick is the right man to you? Why a fox of all things? I can hook you up with a nice bunny boy."_

Bonnie was getting upset. "Knock it off Sarah."

"It's true. She just wants a nice Christmas with her family without it being about Nick! If you want to talk about her life, talk about her work, her fame, the...the big cases she's solved, but everyone needs to cut back on it being all about Nick!"

"But it Is about Nick no matter what we do! We invited a fox...a...fox!...Into our burrow."

"So what?! Why can't we just treat him like a person instead of him being a fox?"

"...I guess you have a good point."

"Thank you!"

While they were chatting, Judy saw Danny Longfoot attacking Greg again. The little, tan bunny was crying after Danny shoved him down and was threatening to rip his bunny again.

"Leave him alone!" cried Cotton.

Danny dangled Mr. Jingles away from Greg. "Aww! Looks like your fake dad fixed this ugly bunny's arms and cleaned him! Guess I'll just have to rip his legs off too!"

"Leave him alone!" shouted Greg who rushed to grab his plush.

Danny just kicked him over. "You're just like that fox! You're not family and the only one who wants you here is your girlfriend!"

Greg got really mad. "Shut up you...you Poopy Pants!"

"What'd you say?!" Danny got real upset, tackled Greg and started to hit him. Greg punched back. The two bunnies were now wrestling on the ground.

Judy came over and pulled Danny off Greg. "Knock it off! The both of you, or...or I'll have you arrested!"

The two bunnies shut up real quick. "Danny, I want you to apologize to Greg."

"But he..."

"No buts! However, Greg, you need to apologize to Danny first."

Greg was shocked by what she said. "What?! But why?!"

"Because you started this mess in the first place!" Judy crouched down to get at their level. "You knew those chocolates could give you the runs, but instead of warning Danny, you tricked him out of five dollars by predicting he'd poop his pants, which he did. You may not have told anyone, but they found out anyway and he was made fun of. The kids probably called him all sorts of names. Names like Diarrhea Danny, Poopy Pants, S**tty Shorts, Brown Boxers..."

"You can stop now," said Danny.

"...Fudge Farts, Ca-Ca Khakis and more! He must have felt humiliated, not to mention he was out five dollars. That's a lot of money for a boy his age! No wonder he was mad at you. And it all could have been stopped if YOU had told him not to eat those chocolates!"

Judy's speech made Greg feel bad. "You're right aunt Judy." He looked over at Danny and reluctantly apologized. "I'm sorry Danny."

"You should be," Danny replied. "And she's MY aunt Judy. You're not blood!"

This got Judy upset. "Don't talk to him like that! And you're not off the hook yet!" Judy yelled. "Greg just took advantage of a situation YOU created by stealing your mother's chocolates. She's diabetic! These are the only chocolates she can have! And when you lost the bet, you got angry enough to bully him and tear up his bunny doll. Nick told me how precious that doll is to him! It's was a gift from his birth mother!"

"I didn't know that." Danny started to cry. "W-Well what about my mommy?! I was gonna buy her a nice bracelet I saw for fifteen dollars! I was saving up for it and now I...I'm five dollars short! I...I don't have anything for herrrr!"

Greg was surprised. "Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me that! I'm so sorry! Aunt Judy, what's the time?!"

Judy looked at her watch. "It's about 7:30."

"Can you loan Danny five bucks? Please?!"

"Sure thing."

"Then let's hurry! The mall closes in half an hour! We can still make it!"

Greg pulled at Judy. The bunny cop told her sisters and mother that she'd be right back. Judy and the kits then took off for the mall in hopes of getting Danny's gift in time.

**Meanwhile...**

Nick was in the fetal position in the middle of the floor. The bunnies were taking turns kicking him and hitting him with pool cues.

"Thanks for letting us use the bar to kick his ass uncle Stan!" said Duke to the bar owner.

"No problem! Just try not to make too big a mess for me to clean up. Beat the crap outta that devil-fur!"

As they were beating on the fox, Steven was watching in horror. "This isn't right...It isn't right! Guys! He's had enough!"

"He's had enough when we crack his stupid skull open!" Duke replied.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He yanked one of the pool cues away and swung at his own brothers. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Steve yelled as he stood over the fox. The bunny was breathing heavily and was scared.

His brothers couldn't believe it. "What the hell's wrong with you Steve?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We're Hopps! We don't go around assaulting and drugging people! All Nick wanted was to be accepted into our home and be treated like a guest. Is this how we treat guests?!"

"He's a damn fox! A fox has no place in our burrow!"

"He's a good person! I've seen that much with my own two eyes. Please! This has to stop!"

Duke was getting furious. "Get out of the way Steve or you're next! Are you our brother or not?!"

"Right now, I'd rather be his brother than yours."

A cold expression came over Duke's face. "Filthy pred lover. So be it. Get him!"

The bunny brothers tackled Steven and held him down they started punching and kicking their own brother over and over. While their attention was on Steven, Nick crawled over to the wall and slowly got himself up.

Stan, the bar owner noticed this. "Uhhhh, guys? GUYS?!"

Nick stood up and yelled over to Stan. "Alright guys, I didn't wanna hurt you, but now I gotta do this by the book. Citizen! I'm officer Wilde. It appears that you're being assaulted. Are you in need of assistance?"

Between blows, Steve was as shocked as anyone at seeing Nick back up. "Wait what?!

The bartender was scared out of his mind. "OFFICER Wilde?! You didn't tell me Judy's boyfriend was another cop! Oh God! I let them assault and drug a police officer in my bar! I'm ruined!"

Nick smiled and spoke again. "Are you ruined? Yes. Yes, you are." He turned his attention to Steve. "Hey, dummy! Do you need my help or not?!"

"YES!" Steve shouted.

"Then as an officer of the law, it's my duty to protect and ser-"

"Just shut up and help me!"

Duke finally stopped beating Steven to notice Nick. "How the hell is he up?! GET HIM!"

One of the rabbits jumped at Nick, but the fox dodged and the bunny knocked himself into the dartboard. The darts fell and landed on his butt.

Nick fought the bunnies. Doing his best not to harm them too badly. "Okay, three things. One, the amount you drugged me with may have been enough for a bunny, but not a fox. It just made me pass out for a few minutes. Two, I let you beat me up so I could see if Steve would finally stand up for me. C'mere!"

Nick grabbed a bunny chocking Steve and shoved him headfirst into a corner hole of the pool table. "Bunny in the side pocket! And three..."

Two bunnies charged at Nick with pool cues. They leaped in the air, ready to swing, but Nick ducked and the two bunnies ended up whacking each other in the head. They were knocked out cold. "...You bunnies hit like children! Sure, I got some bruises, but I've come out worse sparring with your sister than any of you losers could dish out. It's over. You lose."

Nick was now back to back with Steve. "I'm sorry I took so long to finally stand up for you," the bunny said.

"But in the end, you did. Thanks for the warning earlier, I knew the drink was tampered with, but I decided to test my fate."

"Just leave Duke to me."

Duke had seen enough. "What are you guys waiting for?! Get him!"

Three bunnies charged at Nick. The fox growled at them, bearing his claws and fangs. They immediately stopped and fell down in fear. They then got up and ran. One left a small puddle. Nick chuckled. "Show 'em the fangs and they scurry like cowards."

Duke was furious. "Why aren't you guys fighting?!"

"He's a lot scarier when he's conscious!" said one of the brothers.

"I can't belie-OOF!"

Steve had punched his big brother in the gut. "It's just you and me Duke."

"Why are you siding with him?! I'm your brother!"

Bloody and beaten, Steve was still ready to keep fighting. "You and my brothers just ganged up on me and beat me senseless! You wanna keep fighting? I'll fight you until there's no more blood left in me! _Pant!-Pant!_...But I'd rather not. Even though what you guys did was horrible, you're still my brothers!"

Duke gave up. Holding his gut, he went over to a corner of the bar and sat on the floor. "You win you, filthy pred lover. I hope you're happy."

"No. I'm not. I'm not happy any of this had to happen and I'm not happy with myself for not stopping it sooner."

Nick went up to the bartender. "Gimme all the rags you got."

"S-sure!" said Stan. "I-I-I SWEAR I didn't know you were a cop!" He handed Nick a pile of rags.

"Would it be any less illegal if I wasn't?!"

"N-No, sir! I'm sorry sir!"

Nick spoke out loud to all the bunnies in the bar. "Everyone except Steve is all under arrest! Put your paws in front of you."

Some bunnies went for the door, but Steve blocked them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Aww! C'mon Steve!"

"No seriously, where are you gonna go? Home? He's living with us this weekend."

"Oh...Good point."

Nick left the bar with the ten bunny brothers. Their paws were all tied together with rags and the rags were tied together to make a chain of bunnies. Steven was the only bunny not tied. Nick looked back at Stan who was peeking from the door. "See you later Stan! I'm gonna enjoy owning your bar."

He yanked on the lead rag to get the bunnies moving. "C'mon! Into the truck, you go."

The bunnies were loading themselves into the bed of the truck. Somewhere sniffling and whimpering. "I don't wanna go to prison!" shouted one.

Nick got into the passenger's side of the truck and Steve was on the driver's side. "So where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Home."

Steve was surprised. "We're not taking them to prison?"

Nick just sighed. "No, I'm not gonna press charges. I don't think the family would be too happy with me if they spent their Christmas in jail. Still, let's drive by the prison real quick just to put the fear of God into them."

"And uncle Stan?"

"He allowed me to be drugged and beaten in his bar. I'm not letting that pass."

"You're gonna sue him?"

"Hell yes."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"Because you won't win that case. This is primarily prey territory. The judge himself is a bunny. You also admitted to knowingly taking the drug and letting yourself get beaten until I interfered. That doesn't work in your favor."

Nick punched at the door. "Dammit!"

"Sorry Nick. Look on the bright side. He doesn't know that. He'll be sweating for months."

The two drove off with a truckload of bunnies in the back.

**Meanwhile...**

Judy and the kits ran as fast as they could to the store. The lemur store owner was pulling down the gate to close when he saw Judy approaching at high speed. "WAIT! WAIT!" she shouted. Before the lemur could fully shut the gate, she slid under it.

"We're closed ma'am," said the lemur.

Judy pleaded with the owner. "Oh, please wait! Do you still have a bracelet for fifteen dollars?"

"I do, but it's too late. I already closed the till."

"Oh, please, sir!" Judy pointed at Danny. "It's for that little boy's mother. My sister. You'll be closed tomorrow!"

"I know and I don't care! We're all closed!"

Judy looked over and saw Danny starting to sniffle. Greg was rubbing his back. She was desperate. She then remembered an old hustle Nick told her about. The "Christmas Shoes" hustle. "You don't understand! His mother...his mother is dying!"

The owner was shocked. "Oh dear! Really?"

"Yes! She doesn't have much time left. She could go tonight and..." Judy quickly whipped up some crocodile tears. "He..._SNIFF!_...He wants her to look pretty when she meets Cheezus tonight! _SOB!_"

The lemur started to cry. "That's the saddest thing I ever heard!" He ran over, got the bracelet and put it a bag. "Here! Take it!"

This caught Judy off guard. "...What?"

"Take it! It's free! The boy should have a nice..._SNIFF!_...final Christmas gift for his mother!"

She realized what was happening and didn't want to make a bad example for the kids. "Oh, umm...No, that's okay. I'll pay for it."

"Oh no! I insist!"

"It's okay! I can afford it!"

"Please! Take it! It will really make my Christmas and be a nice story to tell my kids. My son who's a songwriter might love it!"

Judy tried shoving the cash in the lemur's face. "Shut up and take my money!"

"No way! This is on me. Have a Merry Christmas!"

Defeated. Judy thanked the owner and walked out of the store with the kits. She gave the bag to Danny. Greg was ecstatic. "That was the best hustle I've ever seen!"

"I didn't hustle him, Greg."

"You're just like uncle Nick!"

"I am not! I was more than willing to give him my money."

"Yeah, but what a lie to get the bracelet! You're an inspiration aunt Judy!"

"I am not! I mean, I am but...oh, forget it! Let's go back to Dave and Buster Bunny's and NEVER speak of this again!"

The girls arrived at the home in their car at the exact same time that Nick and Steve arrived in Stu's pickup truck. Nick got out and untied the bunnies that were in the bed of the truck. Some thanked him while others just remained silent.

Judy was surprised at what she saw. "What happened here?!"

"I arrested a bunch of your brothers. You?"

Judy looked down in shame. "I accidentally hustled a store owner out of a bracelet."

"...Is it Opposite day?!"

"Apparently. On the plus side, Greg and Danny are best friends now."

"Aww! That's nice!"

Moments later, everyone was now inside. Every family member surrounded the living room as it had turned into a courtroom for the Hopps brothers. Whether it was from the couches in the living room or the isles from up high. All eyes were on the brothers. Stu took center stage in the living room as he stared down his ten sons. The word of their evil deed was now out. Steven and Nick stood on the side. Stu was furious. "Shame on you! Shame on all of you! Nick is our guest and you not only attack him you...you drug him?! All of you have shamed this family!"

"You tell 'em dad!" said Steve.

"Quiet Steve! You're almost as much to blame for taking so long to act."

Nick stood up for Steven. "In Steve's defense, he did give me a little warning ahead of time. Before I took the beer that knocked me out, I smelled the drug on it. I drank it to test Steve's character and in my opinion, he passed with flying colors."

Judy was surprised. "You knowingly took that drug?!"

"I knew it wasn't enough to keep me out for long. It was a bunny-sized dose."

"Still. I don't like that. NEVER take a foreign substance you know could harm you."

Stu addressed his sons once more. "Steve's lucky that you're standing up for him. And you boys are DAMN lucky Nick isn't pressing charges!"

"I sure as heck would," said Judy.

Duke got mad. "Hey! It wasn't our idea!"

Stu was confused. "Then who's idea was it?!"

The family gasped as Duke and the brothers pointed in the corner where Max Hopps was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Oh! Uhh...GASP!" said Nick. "Seriously though, is anyone actually surprised?"

Max stood up and got on his walker. "What a bunch of failures you are! There were ten of you and you couldn't take care of one lousy fox?!"

"Shut up grandpa!" Duke shouted. "This was all your stupid idea!"

"I told you to get him drunk! Not drug him with...God knows what! You couldn't even get that part right!"

Nick walked over to Max. "I have a question. What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

Max sneered at the fox. "You were born."

"No. I don't lines stolen from old X-Men cartoons, I need to know why you're so keen on getting rid of me when I've done nothing to you!"

"...It was The Great War."

Stu and the family groaned. "Not again grandpa! We've heard this a million times!"

"He hasn't! He needs to know! I was enlisted in the army. During that time I became friends with Barry Grubber. A badger."

Nick sat in front of Max to hear what he had to say. "I'm listening."

Max was a bit surprised and involuntarily, a bit happy to see someone finally pay attention to him. "Oh? Well! Ahem! We went everywhere together. Toured all over the country. Battle after battle, we had each other's backs. Little did I know that he was looking for just the right opportunity to strike! During the battle of Claw hill, we were deep behind enemy lines. Gunfire and explosions everywhere! It was a nightmare. That's when it happened. The filthy pred I mistakenly trusted with my life attacked me! It was only by a miracle that a grenade landed in front of him at the time of the attack. He took the brunt of it and died, while I merely got some shrapnel wounds. I was devastated. I thought he was my friend! I never felt so betrayed. That's when I learned never to trust another filthy predator like him...or you."

Nick couldn't believe what he heard. "Wait...Why would he choose that moment when both of you were under fire...to attack you? Isn't it more likely that he threw himself on the grenade to save you?"

"Oh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?! I couldn't believe it myself, but everyone else told me the truth. There's even video of it!" Max looked at Stu. "Show 'em, boy!"

Stu sighed. "Fine, but don't call me 'boy'!" He put the TV on their streaming box and put on the EweTube app. After a quick search, he found the old news footage.

"_Terror at the front lines!"_

"_Bunny soldier Max Hopps had not only the enemy on the other side to worry about, but also the enemy within! Badger private Barry Grubber tried to make a meal out of his army buddy, but not before an enemy grenade did him in."_

Nick watched it. The badger seemed to leap at Max from behind and there was a loud, audible "ROAR!" that could be heard just a second before the grenade exploded. "That roar is louder than the gunfire," Nick said. "How the heck could the mic pick up that audio?"

"Who cares?!" Max replied. "It's the truth! You can see it with your own eyes!"

"It looks doctored to me."

"I WAS THERE!"_ Cough! Cough!_ "Now you made me yell. Are ya tryin' 'ta kill me?"

"No! I'm just saying.."

"I don't care what you say, I know the truth! All'a you preds act all nice, but in reality, you're just looking for the right time to strike! I'm just sorry my grandsons didn't beat enough sense into ya to leave!"

Stu took over. "I've heard enough dad! You're grounded until Christmas! You can spend Christmas eve in your room. Maybe it'll give you time to think about attacking our guests! Bonnie dear, please take him to his room...Bonnie?"

Stu actually cringed and fell back for a moment as he saw his wife's eyes. Bonnie was not just upset, she was enraged. Everyone could see the fire in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and she looked like she was about to kill someone. "WHO DID IT?!" she screamed.

Stu was still scared of his wife. "D-Dear, they just said it was grand-"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHO BROUGHT DRUGS INTO THIS HOUSE?!"

The room fell silent. Bonnie stared at her sons. "It was one of you! Who did it?!"

The brothers all pointed at Duke who got very upset. "Hey! You guys aren't bunnies, you're rats!"

Bonnie got right into Duke's face. "Where did you get the drugs?!"

"I-I'm not at liberty to say."

Bonnie slapped Duke hard across the face. "WHERE?!"

"From a friend! I got them this afternoon! I don't do drugs, I swear!"

Bonnie started to cry. She then took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I want you gone from this house."

Duke was shocked. "B-But mom!"

"I WANT YOU GONE! Nobody brings drugs into this house! Ever!"

"M-Mom! Please!"

"Leave before I make Judy and Nick arrest you!"

With tears in his eyes, Duke ran off, but not before Judy caught him on the arm. "Name."

"Wh-What?"

"I"m a cop, Duke. Do you think I'm not gonna get the name of your drug supplier?"

"He's not a drug supplier! He's a guy who knows a guy!"

"THE GUY'S NAME!"

"...Travis. Travis Fleabaron. He's a..."

"Ferret," Judy said with a sad voice. She let go of Duke who ran to his room to pack. Judy sighed. "Gideon's gonna be so upset."

Judy woke from her depressed funk to see Nick packed and heading toward the door. "Well, it's been a fun visit, but I think I've had my fill of being humiliated, drugged, beaten and told how unwanted I am."

Judy pulled on Nick. "Nick PLEASE! Don't go!"

" 'Don't go'?! Are you kidding? I haven't felt this unwelcome since the ranger scouts!"

"Not all of my folks are bigoted! And you've been changing their minds! Look at Steve!"

"One bunny is hardly a big change."

A group of bunnies walked up to Nick. It was the brothers from the bar. "Ummm...Nick? We're sorry. We don't want you to go either."

"Yeah. You had every right to throw us in jail and you didn't. You've been better to us than we deserve."

"And besides! They're calling me '8-Ball' now that you stuffed my head in the corner pocket. I like it!"

Nick then felt something attach to his leg. It was Greg. "Please stay uncle Nick! I love you."

"At least send me some d**k pics!" said Pervert Pam.

Nick was confused. "Why would I send you duck pics?"

"Nevermind. I got censored wrong."

Stu and Bonnie came over too. Bonnie was still sobbing while Stu held her. "We want you to stay too. We Hopps sure as heck didn't show our best today. I swear Nick, I didn't know our bigotry was this bad! Please forgive us."

The entire Hopps family blocked his way out and started to chant. "Forgive us! Forgive us! Forgive us!"

"Okay! Okay!" shouted Nick. "You're acting like a cult and it's creeping me out! If you want me that bad, I'll stay."

The bunnies cheered. "Wonderful!" shouted Stu. He then instructed one of his sons. "Jack! Get Mr. Wilde's couch ready!" He then turned to Nick. "You can go to sleep at any time on the couch. We won't have the TV too loud."

"What are you folks watching tonight?"

"The 70's classic, 'A Christmas Carol Channing'!"

"...Is there any more of that knockout drug left?"

Moments later, Nick was sitting on the couch furthest back with Judy. Greg was curled up around the fox's tail. Nick had his arm around Judy as he was watching the movie that was playing.

_Well Hello...Scroogy!_

_Yes, Hello...Scroogy!_

_It's your old banker pal, the ghost Jacob Marley!_

_They'll be frights...Scroogy!_

_And some sights...Scroogy!_

_Just look at these chains, I hope you believe me!_

Nick was already starting to fall asleep when Steve tapped Judy on the shoulder. He motioned her to come with him. Judy managed to worm her way off the now sleeping Nick and he followed Steve into the pantry.

"Been a crazy night tonight, hasn't it?" said Judy.

"Yeah," Steve replied.

"So what did you want?"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase...I think you should adopt Greg."

"What?!"

"Oh come on Judy! Nick loves that boy and he loves him! They deserve this!"

"But I...I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"Like heck, you're not! Sarah told me all about how you handled Greg and Danny at the restaurant. Those two were fighting all day and now, they're best friends!"

"And I set a bad example by lying to get the bracelet for Maria."

"Danny's mom."

"Right. Now Greg thinks I'm a hustler, just like Nick!"

"It doesn't matter. You tried to do the right thing. Everyone here knows how good you are with kids. So is Nick." Steve pulled out his phone. "Here take a look at this."

Steve was showing Judy video of Nick helping stitch Mr. Jingles' arms back together. When he was done, Greg leaped onto the fox's chest and hugged him close. She then saw Nick giving Greg a bath with the stuffed bunny too. Judy laughed as a few large bubbles came out from behind Greg's bottom. "Hey!" Nick said in the video. "Are you trying to simulate a Jacuzzi there?" The bunny giggled and so did Judy who was watching on the phone.

Steve then closed the phone. "Look, if you don't adopt this boy then I will if I have to."

"You'll do no such thing!" said Judy with her paws on her hips, pretending to be a bit upset. "Because he's mine. I'll go to the orphanage first thing in the morning and talk to the nun in charge."

Steve hugged his sister. "That's great!"

Judy smiled. "I can make it the best Christmas present ever! Well, that and I'm gonna propose to him too. Oh, I'm starting to get excited! I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"It's not gonna be easy y'know?" Steve warned. "There's a ton of paperwork, legal problems, and constant visits."

"I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm willing to go through for Nick and Greg. I'll leave before they wake up."

**Noon the next day. Christmas Eve...**

Judy met back up with Steven. "So how did it go?" Steve asked.

Judy showed Steve a certificate and legal papers. "He's all mine! Full legal guardianship."

"In just a few hours?! That's impossible!"

"It was...actually way easier than I planned."

"...How?!"

"You'll have to find out in the next chapter."

"Aww c'mon!"

"Steve, this chapter's already at over 7,000 words! The author needs a break."


	6. Chapter Five: Breaking News

Chapter Five: Breaking News

A/N – _Apologies in advance to the Patty Duke show._

_I sometimes doubt myself on certain subplots or twists. In one case, I think I did the right thing. There was a subplot I just deleted in which what was originally going to be a running joke about Steve and Sarah possibly having incest was gonna be a full-on bit where Sarah was adopted as an infant and that's why it's not weird that Steve had these feelings for her. Looking back I realized that this was stupid and added nothing to the overall story and made this chapter much longer than it already was._

_I felt Stu was being too nice and accepting of Nick and that I needed to have some things to make him irrationally fear the fox again. The major one being Julie's pregnancy and the other being a big, dark shock at the end of this chapter that I can't spoil. I'll just say poor Nick is gonna have a rough time at the end of the next chapter. _

_That twist I'm still not 100% sure I need to make Stu a bigot, but I thought it was good for pushing him over the edge._

_The "Oh God! Oh Man!" bit is a reference to a really bad script reading in a movie. Check Youtube for the scene in question._

_Have you noticed an improvement in my Grammar? I've been cheating a bit and using the free version of Grammarly. It helps fix small grammar mistakes. The version that helps you with sentence structure is like, $12 a month and I can't afford that. Still, it's great for fanfics._

**December 23rd Late Evening**

Bonnie and Stu were laying in bed, getting ready to go to sleep. Bonnie was wiping tears away after having an emotional night. "Was I too hard on Duke?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" Stu replied. "What he and the others did tonight was terrible. I felt sorry for Nick. It gives a black eye to the Hopps name."

"I can't believe he didn't press charges."

"Yeah. ... Still, how far do you think his relationship gonna go with our Judy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think? ... Do you think she'll marry him?"

"Probably. She's never felt this way for another man before. I was starting to think she was lesbian."

"Ha! Yeah. There's a reason I started calling her 'Jude the dude'."

"It's obvious that they make each other very happy."

"True. … Can he get her pregnant?"

"Oh, I doubt it. They're not biologically close"

"Yes, but stranger hybrids have happened. I remember hearing about the Mooin."

" 'Mooin?' "

"Half-moose, half-lion. It shouldn't have been possible, but it happened. Now, with cities like Zootopia, we're gonna get a lot of mixed breeds."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"I dunno honey. I hear some hybrids are born with defects and diseases. Then there's the age and size difference. Nick's a fair bit older and almost twice Judy's size. If he got her pregnant, there could be some serious complications. Same with Julie and Gideon."

"I'm sure they thought all that over. Nick would never do anything to harm Judy."

"I know. He's a good man, but ... he's also a different species and twice Judy's size. It just makes me nervous."

"Speaking of nervous, I'm nervous about our sons and daughters being under the same house as their cousins if you get my drift."

"Oh yeah! Gotta do my rounds. Thanks for reminding me honey.." Stu got out of bed and back into his pajamas.

Meanwhile, Nick was snoozing comfortably on the couch when he was jolted by someone yelling upstairs. He heard Stu knock on a bedroom door and yell "INCEST CHECK!"

Nick was awakened by Stu's yelling. "Stu?"

Stu looked over the mezzanine down at Nick below. "Oh, hey Nick! Did I wake you up?"

"Yes. I'm surprised Greg's still asleep."

"Most of our kits can sleep through an explosion."

"What are you doing?"

"A late-night Incest check. It's my turn tonight."

"Incest check?!"

"Yeah. You see, when we get these big, family get-togethers, it means we have a lot of cousins over. Now, bunnies are pretty sex-driven as a rule, but most bunnies won't try to make out with their brother or sister. It's kind of a...chemical thing, y' know? But cousins? Well ... that blood is spaced out enough that they might be tempted. So I check every room to make sure there's no hanky-panky between family."

"Makes sense. But can you keep it down a bit?"

"Sure." Stu was about to start checking more rooms, but he stopped himself. "Ummm ... part of the reason incest is considered bad is that it's unnatural and causes birth defects."

Nick didn't like where this was going. " ... And?"

"And … well ... the same could be said for cross-breeding. Are you and Judy ... y' know? Using protection?"

"No, but the likelihood of her getting pregnant by me is very, very low."

"Right, but ... better safe than sorry. Y'know? I mean, what if she did become pregnant? Considering your size, I don't think she could handle the kits. Would you abort?"

"That would be up to her. Stu, if I did get her pregnant, I'd probably be as shocked and scared as you'd be. We'd be in uncharted waters. But don't worry, we have no plans for kits anytime soon. We'll probably adopt."

"Good! … Good. Sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay. I'm a little hurt, but I at least understand where you're coming from."

"Thanks, Nick. You're a real nice fella."

Nick went back to bed or couch as it were, while Stu checked on his kids. "Incest check! ... _GASP! …_ Patty! Cathy! Knock it off!"

"_But were cousins! Identical cousins all the way!"_

"_Two pair of matching bookends ... Both of us totally gay!"_

"_We walk alike, we talk alike, sometimes we even **** alike!"_

"_You could lose your mind when cousins ... like to scissor and grind!"_

"I don't care! This is practically twincest! Now scram Cathy!"

Stu checked several more rooms. "Incest check! Chris! Wait, who's that?"

"Daaad! She's my third cousin, twice removed!"

"I don't have time to do the math. Get her out of here!"

"Aww man!"

Stu did a few more rounds. "Incest ch-...Whoops! Sorry, Carl."

"DAD! Do you mind?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt your … 'computer session' as it were. That video looks pretty hot. Can you send me the link to that?"

**December 24th Early Morning 4 am.**

Nick was awoken by a kiss from Judy. Nick smiled. "Now I know how Sleepy Beauty feels."

Judy apologized. "Nick, I have to get up early and use the car. I'll be back by noon."

"Well, I don't know what you need to do this early, but that's fine."

"Turns out one of my old classmates was the drug supplier and I'm gonna have me and Gideon pay him a little visit. After that, I have a few other chores." Judy looked over at Greg who was using Nick's tail as a blanket. "He's so cute!"

Nick looked over and smiled. "Yeah."

"Ummm … Nick? I have to make a big decision that affects both of us. Would ... would you trust me to make that decision on my own?"

"Is it financial?"

" ... It can be considered that yes. VERY financial and ... a bit life-changing."

"Carrots, I trust you more than I trust myself."

"Thanks, honey." With that, she kissed Nick on the lips and said goodbye.

**5:15 am**

Nick was woken once more. This time by the sound of a "Click!" from Sarah's phone camera. "Hashtag; Adorbs!" she said.

The fox was a bit confused. "Hunh?"

Sarah showed him the pic of Nick curled up and sleeping with little Greg hugging his tail. "Aww!"

"Sorry to wake you, but you know how us Hopps get up early."

"WAY early."

"Well anyway, mom's almost got breakfast done and Aunt Suzy is helping her. She's making her famous breakfast fish tacos!"

"Oooh! Sounds delish."

"Also, mom wanted to make up for what happened last night, so she's making you blueberry pancakes."

Nick's ears sprouted way up. "Hot dog! Tell her I'll be at the table as fast as a pounce!"

"Ha-Ha! Alright."

She gave Nick a quick hug and left. Nick then picked up Greg and licked him awake. The bunny giggled. "Wake up sleepyhead! Time for breakfast!"

Moments later, Nick was put at the head of the table and enjoying his breakfast. "Where's the old man?" he asked.

"Grandpa Max having his breakfast in bed," Bonnie replied. "After what he did, he can spend Christmas in his room."

"Bonnie, these are the best pancakes I've ever had."

Bonnie sat down with Nick. "Why thank you, Nick! I'm just sorry for what you went through last night. I know there are some of us who are still, well … set in our ways about things. They just need to get to know you better. My side of the family was always a bit more open, but Stu's well … Stu's dad put a lot of fear into him and I think Stu's fears were contagious to our children as well. I'll admit that I even had my own prejudices, but after that whole case with Bellweather and getting to meet you, well … I'd be happy to have you as a son-in-law."

Nick smiled. "Why thank you, Bonnie!"

"You're welcome. Now, hurry up and marry my daughter before she's an old maid!"

The two chuckled as they ate breakfast.

**7:10 am.**

Travis the ferret was kicking back on his couch, watching Christmas specials and chatting to clients on his phone. "I'm tellin' ya. You try this stuff and you're gonna have a VERY Merry Christmas! Y'know?"

Travis' eyes almost bulged out as he saw the swirling lights of cop cars quickly and quietly surrounding his home. "Oh God! Oh Man!" He looked through his other window curtains and the police were there too. "Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! Oh Man! Oh God! I gotta get outta here!"

He then heard a cop over the megaphone. _"Come out peacefully and we'll open fire! … Wait, what'd I say? …. Oh, sorry. I mean, come out peacefully OR we'll open fire! Sorry about that. It's my first day doing negotiations."_

He packed up some damning evidence and headed to the back of his house. He peeked around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear. He rounded the corner only to be stopped by Gideon Grey and Judy Hopps who was holding a dart gun. "Hello, Travis."

The ferret was sweating. "J-Judy! I haven't seen you since Jr. High!"

"Can the polite conversation Travis! You sold drugs to Duke!"

"Weaselton?! My cousin?"

"No, my brother Duke! You brought drugs into my home! Shame on you!"

Travis was getting angry. "Don't get all high and mighty with me, sister! Do you know how hard life is for a pred? I had to make a living somehow!"

Gideon interrupted. "Ah'm a pred and ah made an honest livin' Travis! Ah work with Mr. Hopps and have mah own bakery."

"Don't you talk to me, Gideon! You abandoned me! You got kicked out of high school and the only reason you made something out of yourself is that you had your mom to teach you how to bake! When you left, I was a toady with no bully for backup! They bullied me instead! This was the only way I could survive! The only way I CAN survive!"

Travis saw the cops approach. He knew he was done for. He looked at his old fox friend with pleading tears in his eyes. "Gideon PLEASE! If you were ever my friend, then help me!"

Gideon had tears of his own. "This _is _how ah'm helping you, Travis."

Travis shoved his way past them and took off running. Before he could get far, Judy aimed with her gun and shot one dart into his butt. The ferret took three more steps before collapsing on the ground.

Moments later, they were putting him into the squad car. The sheriff came over. "Thank you for your assistance officer Hopps."

"You're welcome. This should help cut down drug trafficking around here a bit but ... I hate to see an old friend in this state."

Gideon nudged her. "Y'know? You two were never friends, right?"

"True. An acquaintance then."

The cop cars then took off with Travis in the back. Judy and Gideon were left alone. The bunny was concerned for her friend. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. It's though, but it's not like we kept in touch. Ah just hope he gets the help he needs while in jail."

"Yeah. How are you holding up with...y'know, Julie's condition."

"Scared out of mah mind, but we'll survive. Anyways, ah'm gonna head over yonder to yer house. Got a whole truckload of pies for dessert tonight!"

"Glad to hear it! I'll be back over there soon enough."

The two went their separate ways as Judy headed towards the orphanage.

**8:00 am**

Judy walked up to the orphanage. She saw some children playing outside. Mostly bunnies, but some different species as well. She saw a tiny, fox toddler just sitting on the bench, looking sad. It was a little girl not much more than three years of age. She just sat still and stared out at the other kids having fun. Judy decided to approach her.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Go 'way," said the little fox.

"Hi Goway, I'm Judy!"

The toddler got mad. "You bye now!"

"Okay! Okay!" She left the fox toddler alone. "Not exactly the friendly type."

She walked in and approached the desk. She was relieved to see that the desk was low to the ground for small mammals. She rang the bell. "Excuse me!"

"I'll be with you in just a second," said the nun. Within moments she walked over. The bunny nun was busy writing down a schedule in her journal when she finally looked up. "Hello, what can I..." She went wide-eyed. "Y-You're Judy Hopps! You..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted to the floor.

Judy looked over the desk. "Hello? Hello, are you okay?"

**Meanwhile...**

Nick was watching TV with the other bunnies when there was a knock on the kitchen door. Nick held firm on the couch as all the bunnies ran to the door. It was Gideon and Julie with a ton of pies in their paws. Stu came over and welcomed them in. "Gideon! C'mon in! You're welcome in my home. Sorry about yesterday."

Gideon took a step in. "Dang yer ceilin's low!" He laughed. He then handed the pies over. "Here ya go! Ah got some more in the truck."

"You go sit down in the living room where there's more space. I'll get the boys to bring in the pies."

"Thank ya kindly Mr. Hopps!" Gideon walked down the long table until he saw the opening of the living room. Nick waved to him. "Over here Gid!"

Gideon was still in shock. "This place is like a large theater!"

"I know right? Look at the 'balconies'." Gideon looked up to see floors and floors each with many rooms surrounding the living room/home theater.

"It's like a dang hotel and movie theater in one!"

"I know. I was impressed too. C'mon and have a seat!"

Stu entered the living room. "Don't get too comfortable. We got some Christmas activities lined up."

Nick smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! There are hayrides and then we cut down the Christmas Tree! The girls are making space for it in that corner. See?"

"Oh yeah."

"We could use some strong men like yourself to chop it down. Y' see, we grow our own by planting them decades in advance. When we chop down one, we make sure to plant another."

"Smart man! I'm ready whenever you are, but...is there a short cut out of the living room? That kitchen is almost literally a mile long."

Stu pointed over to a small doorway. "Well, there's this bunny sized one, but you'll have to crawl through."

"Beats the long walk," Nick replied.

Some of the bunnies walked out the door. Nick got down on all fours and opened the screen door along with the wooden one. There wasn't much room, but he got down on his paws and knees and started to crawl through. Gideon followed behind and, as a canine does, started sniffing Nick's butt.

"Y'all were at a bar last night?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. Didn't go very well though. Some of the brothers beat me up, but me and Steve made them learn their lesson."

"_SNIFF! SNIFF!_ You had blueberry muffins too!"

"Pancakes actually."

"Sorry if ah'm bein' a bit invasive."

"No problem Gid! You can have access to my bottom anytime."

" ... Y'all really need 'ta pick yer words more carefully."

Nick crawled out and was finally outside, but Gideon's fat frame got stuck. "Dagnabbit!" Gideon shouted.

"What's the matter Pooh?" Nick joked. "Do you need Christopher Robin and Piglet to help you out?"

"Shut yer dang mouth and pull!"

Nick and the bunnies pulled while the other bunnies were shoving Gideon from inside. With one final "Heave, Ho!", they got him out the door.

Gideon was wiping dirt off of him. "Ah think next time, ah'll just take the kitchen door."

Stu helped pat some dirt off. "Sorry about that Mr. Grey. I guess we need to make that door a bit bigger."

**Meanwhile...**

Judy was fanning some papers over the nun's face to wake her up. "Sister! Sister!" The nun, however, was still passed out. "Is there a bed nearby I can place her on?"

Judy started to look around and saw a room nearby. She opened it up and found a bed. "Perfect!" Using all of her strength, she picked up the nun and carried her over to the bed. _"I'll get some water!" _she thought. But before she could leave, she was taken back by what she saw. "Oh...em..."

There were frames on the nun's shelf and on her desk. All with Judy on them posing with different people, but the nun had her face plastered over theirs. There were also framed newspaper clippings of Judy's various good deeds in the city. "...Goodness! She's a huge fan!" Then, she looked up at the ceiling. "...Oh dear."

The nun was more than a fan. She had a poster of a big-breasted bunny in a string bikini, only the face was photoshopped to add Judy's visage. "...That's not me! I mean, I wish it was, but it's not."

She went and got a glass of water, then sat down beside the nun and splashed it into her face. The nun started to come to. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Apparently living out your biggest fantasy. Me on your bed."

The nun quickly scrambled up. "Oh my gosh! It's you! It's really you!"

Judy grabbed the nun's paws. "Calm down sister. Everything's fine!"

"Everything's not fine! You're Judy Hopps! The hero I worship! You saw the poster and...oh God!" She covered up her face with her paws in shame.

Judy put her arm around the nun. "Don't worry. I'm flattered. Not offended. Well, maybe a little by the poster but...' Judge not lest ye be judged' right?"

The nun wiped some tears. "I'm Stacy. I t-take care of the children here. I keep this room closed so they don't see my ... impure thoughts."

"While a bit creepy, there's nothing impure about pining for someone. Even if you don't really know them."

"There is if the person you pine for is the same sex."

"There's nothing wrong with that either! I have a few gay and lesbian siblings myself. Now, why don't I tell you why I'm here and afterward, I'll take some selfies with you!"

"Really?!"

"Sure! Beats the weird setup you got right now." Judy got up. "I wish to adopt Greg."

"Wonderful! Which Greg? There are about 1200 bunnies in this orphanage and we have five Gregs."

"Ummm...Greedy Greg? He's Cotton's girlfriend."

"Of course! The one that visits your childhood home! I get so jealous of him sometimes. He's a lucky boy."

"Yes. Nick loves him and I love Nick, so I want him to be part of our future family."

"You're in love with the fox?"

"Yes. … That's not against you're beliefs or anything is it?"

"Technically yes, but … to heck with that! He's Nick Wilde! I've read up on him too. I'm a big fan of both of you. Do you two plan to marry?"

"I'm gonna propose tonight."

"Wonderful! Let me get his paperwork started. There's a long process involved y' know?"

Judy decided to take a little gamble. "Sister, if you can shorten that process along, I'll forget about everything I saw here and maybe... I'll give you a kiss on the cheek?"

The nun dashed over and go the paperwork started. Within twenty minutes, she came back with a short stack of paper. "Just sign, initial and date on the lines I put in red."

"Thank you so much!" Judy hugged the nun tightly, almost causing her to faint again. She quickly looked over everything and signed the papers. "Will I still need visitations?"

"For you?...Never! Greg's all yours! I'll pack his belongings."

Moments later, Judy was all ready to go. She took the nun's phone and took a ton of selfies with her including one with her kissing the sister on the cheek. The nun was incredibly happy to finally meet her idol.

"Thanks for everything Stan, I mean, Stacy." Judy said. "And...if you're still keeping these feelings hidden, maybe the nun life isn't for you. You should be free to be yourself."

"Then I couldn't help these children," the nun replied. "Besides, these pictures will keep me happy for a long, long time."

"Well, goodbye! I'll keep in touch." Judy thought for a moment and made a decision. "Oh, what the heck!" She quickly went over and gave the nun a peck on the lips. "See you later!"

Judy took off and the nun stood in shock. "She ... she kissed me on the lips! I ... " The nun then fainted again.

**11:13 am**

Judy arrived back at the farm in time to see everyone riding the hay bales on large wagons pulled by horses. There were about 6 wagons in total. One of which was empty so it could haul the Christmas tree back.

Stu was sitting at the front on one of the wagons cracking a whip. "Faster boy! H'ya!" _CRACK!_

The horse had enough. He pulled off his saddle and bit and walked over to Stu, then grabbed him by the collar. "HEY! Just because I'm under yer employ don't mean I gotta take 'dat kinda treatment! Next time you crack 'dis whip, I'm gonna shove it straight up yer ass! Got it!"

Stu cowered before the horse. "Y-Yes! Sorry, Mark!"

"Alright. Ya want me 'ta pull ya, I'll pull ya. Just show me some respect!"

Nick was laughing from one of the other wagons. He saw Judy running towards it and reach out for her. She grabbed his paw and he pulled her up into the wagon. "Glad to have you back Carrots. I missed you this morning."

Judy smiled back. "Me too."

"And YOU missed out on the best breakfast I ever had!"

"Really?"

"I couldn't decide what I loved better. The fish tacos or the blueberry pancakes."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a better morning than you had an evening."

"That's for sure."

"Where's Greg?"

Nick pointed over to the wagon in front of them. They could see Greg with his arm around Cotton. "Right over there with Cotton. The little player."

Judy took a look around the field. "This really gives you a nice tour of the entire farm before we hit the small Christmas tree forest. It's quaint, romantic. I love a hayride."

"Come again?"

"I love a hayride?"

"Sing it."

Judy gave a knowing smile. _"I love a hayride!"_

Nick then started singing, followed by Judy.

"_Jingle Bells … Jingle Bells ... Jingle all the way."_

"_I love a hayride!"_

"_Oh, what fun it is to ride on giant ... bale of hay."_

"_I love a hayride!"_

"_Jingle Bells … Jingle Bells ... Jingle all the way."_

"_I love a hayride!"_

"_Oh, what fun it is to ride on giant … bale of haaay!"_

The group got to the Christmas tree forest. Some of them small, some massive. Nick was impressed. "I thought you just had a few out here!"

"Oh no! We've been doing this for decades. Some have to grow and grow before we can cut 'em. Here's the one!"

"It's almost 15 feet tall!"

"Yeah. Just wait until you see how we decorate it." Stu then got out the axes. "Where's Jake and Tommy? C'mon over boys! Tommy and Jake just hit 12 this year, so as tradition, they get to swing the axes for the first time. It's kind of a 'coming of age' thing. Here are the axes boys. Tommy, you swing first. Be very careful!"

Tommy took the ax and took a good swing. Jake then did the same. Their brothers cheered them on. It was then time for the other male family members to take swings at the tree with the ax. They even let Nick and Gideon try. Both got deep cuts in.

The tree was almost through when Judy interrupted. "Hey! Can I give it a try?"

"This is men's work!" said Robert. One of Judy's brothers. "You should be in the kitchen, clearing our way for the tree! Besides, it's my turn!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Judy. "I bet I can finish the job you guys have been chipping away at for the last hour with one good swing!"

"I'd take that bet," Nick replied. "She's stronger than me."

"You're on!" said Robert who handed Judy the ax. Stu made sure everyone stayed back in case the tree fell.

Judy took the ax in her paws and lined up her approach. "Hurry up and swing!" said an impatient Robert.

Judy gave a mischievous grin. "Are you sure you wanna be ticking me off while I got this in my hands?" Some of the boys laughed. Judy leaned back and took a huge swing. Despite the tree having three inches to go, Judy swung right through it, causing the tree to fall forward to the ground.

Everyone cheered except Robert. "Aww man! Now I don't get a turn!"

Stu smiled. "Sure you do! You can help chop up this stump into firewood and help plant the new tree."

"Grrr!"

Stu addressed his son. "Okay, boys! While the new tree is getting planted, let's get this big fella on the wagon and head back home!"

Nick was impressed with Stu. "Mr. Hopps, you're a natural-born leader."

"Well, thanks, Nick!"

"Say...can I ask a favor?"

"Shoot."

" … Let your dad out of his room. He shouldn't miss Christmas with his family."

Stu was surprised. "What?! After what he did to you?!"

"He's your father, these are his grandkits. It's Christmas!"

"But he's horrible!"

"He's a cranky, old man set in his ways. He still deserves to have his family around during his twilight years."

Stu shook his head and laughed. "Well, you're a better mammal than I am. Alright. I'll let him out so he can watch us put up the tree."

A little while later, they were back at the house. Nick was helping the boys pull the tree in while Steve was talking to Judy in private. "So let me get this straight, she let you have Greg with no strings attached because she had the hots for you?"

"Pretty much," Judy replied. "I probably could have gotten a few more kits if I flashed my chest."

"You have no chest."

"Shut up and let's go help with the tree!"

Nick and Gideon were in the living room helping get the tree into position. They decided on the left corner of the living room, next to the TV and stage. The bunnies took the stairs to the different levels above the living room and threw ropes down. The bunnies on the bottom floor wrapped the ropes around the tree and threw them back up to the floors above. With all of their strength, Nick and Gideon managed to get the base of the tree into the stand and the bunnies on the different floors. Nick and Gideon pushed as the bunnies above pulled. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" The foxes pushed as hard as they could as the bunnies pulled and the tree was almost fully vertical when they heard a voice coming from inside it. "What the heck is going on out here?!"

The bunnies were confused until they saw a squirrel emerge from the branches. "I finally found a nice place for my wife, my PREGNANT wife by the way, when you idiots chop our house down!"

Nick was concerned. "Oh no! Is your wife okay?!"

"She's fine no thanks to you bozos. I would have come out sooner, but we got buried under all of our stuff!"

Stu took the stairs to the second floor to confront the squirrel. "What are you doing inside of my tree?!"

"YOUR tree?! I didn't see your name on it buster!"

"It's on my land! My family planted that tree and my family chopped it down!"

"Well too bad! I'm moving my wife back to my mother's so I can get a job out that way and there were no vacancies nearby! I HAD to take 'dat tree! My wife's due at any time and let me tell ya, a fifteen-foot drop doesn't help the baby!"

The bunnies were struggling with the ropes. "RRR! Dad, can we PLEASE put this tree upright already?!"

"Sure!" Stu replied. "Just be careful."

The bunnies had the tree fully up. Nick and Gideon then screwed the tree into the base while the bunnies tied the tree into hooks on the wall to help keep it steady. Nick then realized the situation and climbed up two of the floors by jumping onto the mezzanines. "Wait! You said your wife is due and time and there were no vacancies?"

The squirrel was a bit shocked. "You let a fox into your home?" he asked Stu.

"Yes," Stu answered.

"Huh. Very progressive."

Nick interrupted. "Mr. Hopps! How have to give them a place to stay here!"

"No, I don't!"

"But it's a sign!"

"No, it's a tree."

"I mean this situation! Don't you see? No room at the inn, the wife is due soon." Nick looked over at the squirrel. "You sir. What's your name?"

"Joe. Joe Nutstuffer."

"And your wife's?"

"Marie."

"Oh my God! Joseph and Mary!"

"No. Joey and Marie. M-A-R-I-E. Mah-Ree."

"Close enough." Nick turned to Stu. "Sir, we can't turn them down on Christmas. Please?"

Nick looked all doe-eyed at Stu who finally gave in. "Fine! I guess they don't take up any space in the tree."

"Yay!" Nick cheered.

Judy came over and talked to the squirrel. "You're very lucky. Nick has a soft spot for small mammals."

The time came to decorate the tree. Every bunny on every floor reached over to the tree and added tinsel, lights, and bulbs. The was a swing on the ceiling that could be lowered a bit so the more daring bunnies could go around the tree by leaping off of it from each floor. On the ground floor, Nick lifted up Greg so the little bunny could help decorate too. Within an hour, the tree was done. All that awaited was the ceremonial lighting. Stu counted down while all of his family groaned and yelled at him to just turn it on already. He didn't care. This was an old tradition and he loved it. "10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 ..."

"Just do it already ya dang-blasted idgit!" Grandpa Hopps shouted.

" … 321GO!"

The lights came on and the Christmas tree lit up in a spectacular fashion. Lights twinkled everywhere. There were the standard "Ooh's" and "Aaah's" at the display, but then there was "HEY! TURN 'DAT CRAP OFF!" coming from the tree.

"What now?!" shouted Stu.

This time, Marie came out. "Oh, my Gawd! What is with 'dese freakin' lights! It's too bright in our house! It's like a discotheque ovah here!"

"I'm sorry," said Stu. "But it's our Christmas lights."

"Well turn 'dem off!"

"I'm not gonna turn off the lights to our Christmas tree! You're lucky enough staying here as it is!"

Nick came over. "If I may, I think I might have a solution."

**Moments later...**

"I'm not doin' this," said Jo. He and his wife were in the middle of the kitchen table where there was a huge Christmas decoration centerpiece and they were at the center inside of a tiny manger. Nick even got them dressed as Mary and Joseph.

"Yes you are," said Nick. "You know, you're pretty demanding for someone who's basically a squatter. You wanna stay here? Then you get to be part of a decoration during dinner and late at night, you'll be away from the bright lights of the tree and the noise from the living room. The lights in the kitchen are very dim at night and if you need total blackness, I have a tablecloth I can put over you. This is a much better situation than where you where wouldn't you agree?"

Jo sighed. "Fine! I guess we ain't got much choice 'den."

"Good! Everything's solved then."

**6:18 pm**

It was evening now. Nick joined everyone back in the living room. The kids were watching "A Charlie Bruin Christmas". Nick noticed that everyone was writing names on small, ripped pieces of paper and dropping them into a hat. "What's going on?" he asked Judy.

"It's an old family game. You see, on Christmas eve, the kids are allowed to stay up as long as they want, but not too many get to midnight which is when we start handing out gifts. So, we each put a child's name in the hat of who we think will survive past midnight along with a dollar. The winners get to divvy up the money. It's fun!"

"Can you cheat?"

"Yes, but keeping a sleepy child awake can be a hard task and the only rule is, once they're out, they're out. You gotta put them to bed."

"I'm gonna put my dollar on Greg then."

Stu then came by. "I'm gonna check on dinner, you folks need anything?"

"We're good dad," Judy replied.

Stu walked through the kitchen and entered the pantry where he accidentally ended up in the middle of a conversation. Bonnie was consoling Julie.

Bonnie rubbed her back. "Everything's gonna be okay dear. Have you thought of having a-"

"No!" said Julie. "I wanna carry this through even if it kills me!"

"It just may!" warned Bonnie.

"What may?" asked Stu.

Bonnie and Julie then realized that Stu heard part of the conversation. Bonnie sat Stu down and explained the situation to him.

"I...I can't believe it!" Stu replied. "And you're sure he's-"

"There hasn't been another man in my life dad!"

"... Does he know?"

"Of course! I told him right away."

Stu thought it over. "...You can't have this litter."

"Why not?!"

"Why?! Because ... Because they're foxes! Or-or boxes or funnies or whatever. They're gonna be too big for your uterus and … and even if you have them, they're gonna be freaks!"

"DAD!"

"Well, they are! I mean, I do an incest check during the holiday season because making babies with relations is biologically wrong and frankly, this is more so!"

"Hybrids are not unheard of dad!"

"Not when they're two entirely different species! A bunny and a hare, fine. A fox and a bunny, you're gonna get God knows what! ... You're not having this litter."

"I am too!"

"I won't allow it!"

"That's not your decision to make! Gideon and I discussed it. We'll be real careful and keep in constant contact with my doctor. Also, we're gonna get married!"

Stu said nothing else. He got up and slammed his paws on the ground. "Damn foxes! Even if they're nice and sweet and have nothing but the best intentions, they can still harm you." He stormed out of the pantry.

He passed by Nick. The fox looked cheerfully at him. "Hey, Mr. Hopps! Dinner almost ready?" Stu just kept walking and didn't say a word. _"What was that about?"_ thought Nick.

An hour later, dinner was served. Nick got to be at the head of the table for a change while they moved three chairs away to make room for Gideon to sit next to Julie. Stu had everyone hold hands and have their heads down in silence as he said grace."Lord, we thank you for this feast. We also give thanks for the company you have given us tonight on this, the eve of your son's birth. Not only do we have my wealth of beloved children and relatives, but their loved ones as well. For the first time this year, we have invited fox guests into our home. Mr. Nick Mild-"

Nick interrupted. "Wilde."

"... AHEM! And Mr. Gideon Grey. They are very gentle, and kind foxes whom if they befell harm to any of our children would be completely unintentional."

"_What the heck does that mean?!"_ thought Wilde.

"Lord, let them have as Merry a Christmas with us as they would have with their own families whom they are not spending this holiday with. Amen."

"Amen!" said everyone. But Stu continued. "Now, with that out of the way, one of my daughters has a very special announcement."

Bonnie slugged Stu in the shoulder. "Way to put the poor girl on the spot!"

Everyone was still for a moment until finally, Julie stood up. She spoke straight and to the point. "I'm pregnant. Gideon is the father."

There was a huge uproar and brothers and sisters, aunt and uncles all bombarded her with the same questions she already been answering. "Are you sure he's the father? Are you gonna have an abortion? Will you be able to carry them?" And so-on and so-on.

"Disgusting!" said Grandpa Hopps. "You get yerself to the clinic and have those monsters taken out!"

Julie was furious. "The only monster around here is you, grandpa!"

The chatter and arguing lasted for five minutes. Finally, Nick stood up and spoke. "I have an announcement to make too!" Everyone looked at him in dread of more dramatic news. "Our food is getting cold! Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed and agreed. The noise calmed down. During the dinner, Judy got a call on her cell phone. She whispered to Nick "It's chief Bogo! Let's take this outside."

"My poor, cold dinner," he replied.

Nick and Judy excused themselves to a few raised and suspicious eyebrows from some of the family. This upset Judy. "It's police business! Mind yours!"

They went outside and Judy continued the conversation. "Sorry for the delay chief. What is it? ... Uh-Huh … Oh dear God! … Oh no! Is she okay?! … She's DEAD?! Oh the press are gonna have a field day with this! How did it happen?! …. Sh**! I can't let my parents know about this. Nick is having enough of a hard time fitting in as it is!"

"What's going on Carrots?" Nick asked.

Judy just shushed him. "Do NOT tell the press my location under any circumstances. I just want a peaceful Christmas with my family. I'm sorry chief. I know I'm being selfish. She may have been a horrible person, but she didn't deserve this. … Thank you. … Merry Christmas to you too."

She finally hung up the phone and looked at Nick with dread.

"Dawn Bellweather is dead. Bitten and throttled to death by a female wolf."


	7. Chapter Six: Ghosts of The Past

Chapter Six: Ghosts of The Past

_Featured song is a parody of "One Way or Another" by Blondie._

A/N: _This chapter came out well, but the next one is gonna be a ton of fun to write! I wasn't as hard on Nick as I originally planned. The poor guy had been through enough._

Nick and Judy were still outside. Nick, having just heard the news was trying to absorb it all in. " … What?! I … How?!"

Judy explained. "She was being moved. She said something snarky to the lady wolf and she leaped onto her. She tore her apart so fast that the guards couldn't stop it. Nick … A thing this big could set pred/prey relations way back again! Not only that, if my family finds out, they might start to fear you all over! Oh, this is terrible! … Nick?"

Judy noticed that he was just looking down at the ground. His ears drooping and a sad look upon his face. "I know … I know she did some horrible things and even tried to kill us, but … she didn't deserve that. Nobody does."

Judy went over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Only someone as sweet as you could have so much sympathy for his enemy."

"So … What do we do now?"

Judy thought it over. "Well, we might get lucky and everyone keeps watching Christmas movies on streaming channels, but some love to be on the internet Wi-Fi and they're bound to find … Sarah!"

"Oh geez! She'll be the first to find out!"

"I got an idea! You go take Sarah's phone away and I'll cut off the Wi-Fi. We're on a cable router, so if I cut off the cable … "

"It'll cut off live TV as well! That's genius!"

"They'll have to watch Moo-Ray movies or play video games instead."

"If Stu finds out what we did, he'll be furious."

"Better mad at you than fear you."

"You got a point. Let's go!"

As they went back in, the rest of the family was finishing up dinner. Judy ran past them as Nick approached Sarah. "Hey, Sarah! What kind of MyPhone is that?"

"Huh? Oh! It's a MyPhone X. Daddy got me it when my old phone broke."

"Can I see it? I wanna … compare it to mine."

"Sure." She handed Nick the phone and he went into settings to try and shut off the Wi-Fi, but it already was off.

"You don't use Wi-Fi?"

"The rest of the family is on a family plan and uses the Wi-Fi at home. I'm a data hog, so I got my own unlimited data plan."

Nick realized Sarah could be a danger to their plans. But she did treat Nick well from the start, so he knew he could trust her. " … Can I see you in the pantry for a moment?"

"Sure, Nick. I just finished dinner anyway."

Nick led her to the pantry so they could talk in private. "Listen. You're the only one in the family I can trust with this info. Judy is currently about to cut off the cable TV and Wi-Fi."

"What?! Why?!"

"You know Dawn Bellweather?"

"Who doesn't? That was you and Judy's first big case!"

"Right, well we just found out that she was being moved and a wolf prisoner slaughtered her. She's dead."

"_GASP!_ Oh my gosh! But why are we keeping this secret?"

"Because some of your family is still on edge about me. A predator violently killing a well-known prey? What if they start thinking I'm like that?! Adding this on top of Julie being pregnant could make them scared of me all over again."

" … I understand. Don't worry Nick! Your secret is safe with me!"

Nick gave Sarah a big hug. "Thank you so much! You're my favorite of Judy's sisters!"

Nick and Sarah then heard some commotion from outside the pantry. "Hey! The Wi-Fi is out!"

"We better go," said Nick. "Act natural."

Nick and Sarah came out to all the commotion. "What are we gonna do dad?" said one of Stu's sons. "Our data is all used up!"

Stu just shrugged his shoulders. "Well … Guess we'll just have to actually put our phones down and spend some family time together."

"Very well said!" Nick replied. "Let's all watch a Christmas movie! I'm sure your Moo-Ray player works."

One of the bunnies then noticed something. "Hey! It says on my phone that Sarah's MyPhone can be a hotspot! Hook us up, Sarah!"

Sarah got nervous and glanced over at Nick. She could see the pleading in his eyes. "Well … Ummm … I haven't set up the password yet."

"Well then set it up!"

"Ummm … That will take some time! Why don't we all watch a movie then?"

One of the sons spoke up. "Hey! I got a Christmas movie Carl loaned me!"

Carl got nervous. "That's not exactly a Christmas movie Raymond!"

"Sure it is! Let me go get it!"

8-Ball asked. "Do you mean it's a movie that takes place during Christmas but is not considered a Christmas movie? Like Die Herd?"

Rick, one of the brothers, got furious. "Die Herd is totally a Christmas movie!"

"It came out in the summer! Just like Gremlins!"

"How dare you! Those are both Christmas classics!"

"No, they're not! The stories have nothing to do with Christmas!"

"You're not my brother anymore!"

Raymond came back with the movie."Here we go! 'He came upon a midnight clear.' That's totally a Christmas movie! Even Santa Paws is on the cover!"

Carl was pleading. "Please don't put that on!"

Raymond put the Moo-Ray in and everyone sat down. Carl put his paws over his eyes. "Here we go."

The movie came on and it was at Santa's village. It was obvious from the set and lighting that it was very low budget. Santa just came into his room and stretched followed by a yawn. "Ho! Ho! Ho! What a long night! I'm so tired."

"Too tired for me?" said Mrs. Paws under the blankets.

"Never too tired for you my dear," said Santa who was starting to undress.

Stu looked concerned as did most of the family. " … Where the hell is this going?"

"Pull out the disk!" said Carl.

Santa was starting to strip. "Have you been a good little girl this year?"

"Oh yes!" said Mrs. Paws.

"Then Santa's gonna give you his special candy cane!"

"OH CRAP!" Stu shouted upon seeing that Santa's North Pole was about to peek out of his Christmas pajamas. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the movie "What the hell Carl?! There are kits here!"

"I warned you!" shouted Carl.

"Still more of a Christmas movie than 'Die Herd', " said 8-Ball.

"#$% YOU!" shouted Rick.

Nick wanted to keep the bunnies distracted so they wouldn't keep harassing Sarah for her password. He had a good idea. "While we find a more … family-friendly movie, I think I have an idea. What time is it?"

"9:10" said one of the bunnies.

"Well hey! It's Christmas on the east coast. Why don't we start handing out presents a little early?"

Some loved the idea, but Stu wasn't so hot on it. "Now wait a minute! We have a tradition here! Christmas doesn't start until midnight!"

"Well … we _could_ do that, or we could start now while most of the kits are still awake and not have to get to bed at six am in the morning."

The other bunnies in the living room started to agree. They were talking among themselves.

"Yeah! Why do we have to wait until midnight?"

"The kids are still up. Why not?"

"I'd like to get _some _sleep y' know?"

They then started chanting "Presents! Presents! Presents!"

Stu finally gave in "Alright! Alright! We're gonna need a Santa to hand out the gifts."

"I nominate Nick," said Judy.

"Well, of course, you'd nominate your boyfriend," said one of the brothers.

"Hey! It only makes sense. He's a guest. He's likely to receive the least amount of gifts."

The other bunnies nodded. "I always hated having to run around and drop off the gifts anyway."

Nick was very happy. "Thanks, guys! But Santa could use a little helper. Wanna help me, Greg?"

The little bunny was pumped. "Yes!" He got on the mezzanine and jumped from the second floor towards Nick.

This got Judy in a panic. She leaped up and nabbed him in mid-air. She hugged the boy and made sure he was okay. "Are you okay Sweetie?!"

The bunny smiled. "Sure!"

"Are you crazy?! You could have been hurt!"

"Me? Nah. I've jumped from the third floor before. I know how to land right."

"Still, you need to be more careful."

"Stop worrying! You're not my mom y'know?" Greg went away from Judy and joined Nick by the tree.

"_That's what you think,"_ thought Judy.

The bunnies all piled their gifts under the tree and Nick started calling out names. Greg was constantly asking if the present was for him. A bunny would raise their paw and Greg would take the present to the other bunny. He got in trouble once when he threw a gift up to the third floor instead of waiting for the bunny to come down. He almost broke a collection of shot glasses. "Okay! This one is for … Clara Longfoot!"

Greg got excited. "Oh! I know what this is!"

"Well don't say anything!" Nick warned.

"I won't." Greg ran up to Clara and handed her the gift. "It's from Danny! Judy helped him get it."

Clara unwrapped it. "Ooooh! What a beautiful bracelet! Thank you, Danny!" Clara hugged her son close.

Greg started to tell Clara the story behind the bracelet. "Judy helped get it by-"

Judy quickly put her paw over Greg's mouth. "I said not to mention that! Don't you have to help Nick? We still have hundreds of presents to go through y' know?"

"Alright. Alright."

**11:18 pm**

Nick and Judy were waiting for the stroke of midnight to give each other their gifts. However, disaster struck. One of the cousins spoke up. "Hey, Judy! Did you hear that Bellweather died?!"

Judy's heart sunk into her gut. "Oh1 Uuuh who?"

"You know who! The ex-mayor! The one you and Nick caught!"

"Oh, right! How? … How? Aren't you on the family plan?!"

"No, I'm on my own data plan. I'm just a third cousin visiting. Christmas is the only time I'm here."

Judy cursed under her breath. "Well thank you! I'll read up on it after Christmas. Let's keep opening-"

"She got slaughtered by a wolf!"

" … You motherf-"

Nick put his paw on hers. "Judy."

"_SIGH!_ I know."

"Did you know about this?" asked the cousin.

Judy was fidgeting a little. "Well, Ummm … to be honest, yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Why do you think?! Last night, a group of you attacked Nick just because he's a fox and didn't want him in the family. If you found out a predator, a _canine_ predator viciously killed a prey, you'd fear Nick all over again!"

What the cousin said next surprised and delighted Judy and Nick. "Yeah, but … Nick's nothing like that. Did you read up on this?"

"Umm … No. Chief Bogo told us."

"Turns out the wolf was a woman named Brenda Barker. She had a history of violent assaults and was considered mentally unstable. As they were moving Bellweather, she thought her security was enough and insulted the wolf as she walked by. She told the guards to get that 'mangy bitch' away from her. That's when the wolf pounced faster than the guards could respond."

Steven looked a bit upset. "Did you think we'd think differently of Nick because of what a completely different, not to mention psychotic predator had done?! Trust me, it takes a lot to get Nick even close to violent and even then, he's really gentle."

Everyone agreed. Judy and Nick felt relieved. "I'm so happy you feel that way," Judy replied. "Guess I cut the cable cord for nothing."

"YOU WHAT?!" There were then some boos and popcorn thrown Judy's way before things finally calmed down and were back to normal.

It seemed like Nick and Judy had nothing to worry about. Only they did. Stu was sitting in the corner and heard everything. There was a look of fear and panic in his eyes. Some worrying thoughts entered his mind. _"Is that what canine's do when they're extremely upset?! And what about Julie and the kit/pups?!"_

The gift-giving went on as usual. Greg got excited as Cotton's present from him came up. He ran to her. "Cotton! Are you still awake?"

Cotton yawned. She was a bit disoriented. "I'm not tired, mommy."

"It's me! Greg! It's your turn for Christmas presents. Here's mine."

He handed her the gift and with much excitement, she unwrapped it. "Let's see … "

Greg was nervous. "I didn't have much money, but Uncle Nick helped me stretch it out."

She looked inside. "It's like a grab bag. … Oh! Gummy bunnies! My favorite! … A coloring book. … The doll looks kinda cheap."

Greg was getting embarrassed. " … Sorry."

"Like mommy says, 'it came from you, so I love it.' … Reading glasses?"

"I saw that you squint when you look at your picture books."

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah. Try them on!"

" … I'm gonna look like a dork."

"No, you won't!"

Cotton had her girl cousins that were her age around. "Yeah! Try them!"

Hesitantly, she put them on. "You look really pretty!" said Greg. "Check out your book."

Cotton looked at her picture book. "Wow! I can really see the pictures now! Thanks, Greg!"

Steven walked up to Cotton. "Is that my little girl wearing glasses?!"

"Yes Daddy! I can see the pictures better!"

"I told you that you really need a prescription. Will you go to the eye doctor now?"

"Alright, Daddy."

Steve patted Greg on the back. "Great gift."

Greg smiled. "Thanks!"

With the fear of how Judy's relatives would react, Nick got back to delivering gifts to the bunnies. The stroke of midnight then hit, only Judy had the same plan. "Now, I have a gift for my lovely bunny."

Judy cut him off. "Oh, nonono! I got a gift for you!"

"I was first."

"I have seniority."

"That only counts at work Carrots!" Now if you please, here's your gift."

To a bunch of "Ooh's and Aah's", Nick dragged out a giant gift box in front of the tree. Judy couldn't believe her eyes. "What the heck is in there?!"

"Open it up and find out."

Judy let out a big sigh and got to work. She tore off the wrapping and opened up the giant box only for it to be full of Styrofoam peanuts. Judy was bent in half, hovering over the box and scouring the foam peanuts. "You better keep these! They're an environmental hazard you know?!"

As she was bent over, Nick pinched her butt and it caused her to kick in reaction and fall into the box. "Hey!" She was scouring around the foam peanuts with only her ears peeking out and moving like a shark. "I found it!" she exclaimed. However, her excitement turned into disappointment. "Another box?!" She opened it while in the giant box and made a discovery. "Oh, you little … Another box!"

This box was much smaller than the last one, so Nick helped Judy out of the giant box and back onto the floor. "Sometimes Slick, you can be too much!"

"Thanks, Carrots."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Nick got behind Judy as she opened the box only for it to frustrate her some more. "It's an envelope! All that opening for an envelope!" She let out a big sigh and opened the envelope which had a letter inside. It only contained two simple words. "Turn around?"

There was a gasp from the crowd as Judy turned around to see Nick on one knee, presenting a wedding ring in a tiny, velvet box. This caught Judy by surprise. She put her paws to her mouth.

Nick started his speech. "Carrots... Judy... You hustled me into solving your missing mammal case and changed my life forever. I was just a lowly hustler either living under a bridge or in Finnick's van, but you believed in me when I no longer believed in myself." Nick started to cry a little. "Th-there's just so much I .. _SNIFF!_ … I want to give to you, b-but all I can really give you is my heart and soul forever. Judith Laverne Hopps … Will you marry me?"

Judy presented a small gift box of her own. "Open it up and find out."

"Deja 'Vu!"

Now what happened next neither Nick or Judy took into any consideration or saw as anything bad. Nick used one claw and swiped it across the box to quickly open it. Judy just saw it as Nick opening his gift, but some of the bunnies were terrified at his Nick's long claw slashing open the box like it was nothing. They wondered if he could do that to their throats. They then remembered about Bellweather getting slaughtered by the wolf. Even though it was the same Nick as before, they now saw him a little differently.

Nick opened the box and chuckled. It was another wedding ring. "You think _I _changed your life?" Judy questioned. "The truth is you changed mine. I thought I knew it all and was above the prejudices of my parents, but I was dead wrong and I hurt you because of it. Because of you, I learned to let go of my bigotry for good and just see people as people. I don't deserve you Nick, but if you'll have me I'll have you. My answer is of course, yes, I'll marry you."

The two hugged close and kissed passionately. Some of the rabbits cheered loudly while others sat in their seats worried about Judy being with a predator.

"Looks like we're even on gifts," said Nick.

"Guess again!" Judy replied. "I got one more big one, but it's both for you and Greg."

Greg leaped to the front of the tree in less than a second. "A present for me?! What is it?!"

Judy handed Nick an envelope. "Here. Open this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said you trusted me with big, financial decisions right?"

Greg was excited. "I bet it's money! Open it up!"

As Nick was opening the envelope, Judy knelt down in front of the bunny boy. "Greg, what's the one Christmas gi- no, the one thing you want most in this world?"

Greg thought it over, but not for long. "A mom and dad." Greg looked over at Nick. The fox's eyes were bulging. This only confused Greg. "What are those? Legal papers? Poor guy just proposed and you're suing him?!"

"Hush Sweetie," Judy replied.

Nick read the legal papers. They could see the tears overflowing and blinding his eyes. "Oh my gosh! Oh my … Carrots … I-is this true? Is he really?!."

"Yes." Judy took Greg's paw and put it in Nick's. "Nick, my second gift for you tonight is Greg. Greg, my gift for you is … us."

Greg was confused. "I don't understand."

Tears still flowing down his fuzzy cheeks, Nick picked up Judy and Greg into a group hug. "Greg! Judy adopted you! She's your mom! You're going to be my son! You're coming home with us!"

Greg was in shock. Tears were rolling down his little cheeks as well. "I am?! Really?!"

Judy was now in full tear mode too. "Yes! I adopted you from Sister Stacy early today! I'm your mom now!"

Greg was overwhelmed with emotions all at once. After a moment of silence, he cried the loudest cry of his life. "I … AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH-HAAAAAAA!"

He buried his face into Judy as Nick wrapped his arms tightly around the two of them. Greg took a deep breath. The only word he could get out between his sobs was "Mommy! Daddy!"

After a few minutes of crying and sobbing, things calmed down and Judy addressed the crowd. Judy held Greg up for all to see. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member of the family, Gregory Hopps!"

There was a huge cheer followed by Bonnie running up to the front to hug Judy and her new grandson.

Cotton was a bit surprised. "Wait. My boyfriend is my cousin now?! How scandalous!"

As Bonnie was hugging Greg, Nick had a question. "So, he doesn't have a middle name?"

"His birth mother just dropped him off with the name 'Gregory' attached to the basket."

Nick took Greg from Bonnie. "Hey son, you're gonna need a middle name. Do you wanna pick it?"

"Yeah!" Greg said excitedly.

Judy wasn't so sure. "I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Why not?! A person should be able to name themselves whatever they want and it's just a middle name anyway. So what's gonna be your middle name kiddo?"

Greg thought it over for a moment. Then, a smile came over his face. "Bonekiller."

Judy was upset. "What?! No!"

"Yes!" said Nick. "That's an awesome name! I love it!"

"But Nick … "

"He has a right to name his own middle name and I for one, think it's cool."

"It makes no sense! You can't kill bones. They're already dead! That's why they're bones!"

"It just sounds cool," Greg argued.

Judy finally gave up. "Fine. But as far as anyone's concerned, you're Gregory B. Hopps. Got it?!"

"Sure thing mommy."

Judy then gave Nick a dirty look. "What?!" the fox asked.

"Five minutes into being a dad and your parenting skills are already suspect."

Nick smiled. "You know you love me." He saw Stu walking by and decided to pat him on the back. "Well 'Dad', how does it feel having a new grandkit and me in the family soon? Do I have your blessing?"

To everyone's surprise, Stu slapped Nick's paw away. "No, you do not! I won't allow it!"

Everyone gasped. Nick's heart sank as Stu talked. "Now look Nick, you seem like a nice enough fella, but this is just too much to take!"

Grandpa Max agreed. "You tell him, son!"

"Shut up dad!" Stu snapped back. "This is nothing personal."

Judy fumed. " 'Nothing personal'?! How dare you?!"

"Judy! No matter how nice he is, at the end of the day, he's still a fox!"

"What does that matter?"

"He can still get you pregnant like Julie did and God only knows what kind of children she might have if she even survives childbirth! Then there's that whole thing with the wolf killing Bellweather."

"That has nothing to do with Nick!"

"He's a canine just like her!"

"But Nick doesn't have her temper! That girl had serious problems. Nick's as gentle as a lamb. Not counting Bellweather that is."

"But those fangs, those claws. What if he gets violent?! I mean, I know he's very mild-tempered now, but all it takes is one big fight and-"

"He's protected me on the force for three years dad!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I at least know Gideon well and I'm stuck with him now that he got Julie pregnant, but I just can't sit by and watch you ruin your life. Nick's a good guy but … I think you two would be better off as best friends y' know?"

"No. I don't. Nick and I are getting married no matter-"

Nick gently pushed Judy aside to confront Stu. "So … It's like this huh? 'Come to my house, date my daughter, help protect my daughter while on the force, take part in our traditions, let me treat you like family but don't actually BE part of my family.' Do I have that right?"

Stu looked nervous. "Well, I mean-"

"What more do I need to do to prove myself?! First off, you're hesitant to let me even step into your house, I end up at the kitty table, one of your sons' spies on me and tries to frame me … "

"I apologized for that," Steven noted.

"I know Steve. Thank you. Speaking of, then your dad plots for me to be beaten up at your brother's bar by ten of your sons only for Steve to finally go against his brothers and gets beaten up himself, I gotta get up and save him and STILL I don't press charges! I even forgave your father and asked you to let him out of his room. Somehow, the next day winds up perfect with no issues and just when I'm starting to feel like family, you lower the boom. Well thanks, Stu, you managed to ruin what was almost the best Christmas I've ever had."

Nick then started to tear up. "I thought you were on my side. I thought you liked me! Wh-What'd I do wrong?! What do I need to do to be worthy of this family?! I-I can't change what I am! What? Do … Do you want me to trim my claws? To file down my fangs? Because I'll do it!"

Stu didn't know what to say. "Nick. I … "

Max stupidly interrupted. "Fah! Being a sissy doesn't change the fact that yer a fox and you'll always be a fox! And the less of you around, the better!"

Stu was furious. "Dammit, dad! I'm trying to be nice and polite about this!"

"Well, at least I'm being honest instead of pussy-footing around!"

"I am just … so damn sick of you! You abused me as a child and … and now that I got the farm, you won't leave and you constantly shout your stupid opinions! I have to dress you in the mornings and...and help Bonnie change you when you have to crap and the entire time, you just harass me! Why don't … Why don't you just die already and leave me in peace?!"

Everyone gasped. Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Stu. That's …. That's your dad! You don't say things like that! Besides, he's right. He never pretended to like me only to stab me in the back. I mean, he's a total a-hole, but he never pretended to be otherwise."

Max grunted. "Thanks."

"Judy's right too. I don't need your blessing to marry her. I'm taking Judy and Greg and we're leaving to my mother's early."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I have had enough of this! I will NOT have this Christmas ruined! I have worked far too hard on it!" She went over to Stu and slapped him in the face. "How dare you?! How dare you say such things to such a wonderful man! You don't get to decide who gets to be part of this family! I have never been more ashamed of you or this family than I have this weekend. This is NOT how we treat people! Max, I'm sending you to bed early."

"Good!" Max replied. "I'm tired anyway."

"And you're gonna have company. Stu!"

Stu jumped back in fear of his wife. "AAH! I mean, yes dear?!"

"You're joining him. I'm gonna get you a sleeping bag and you're sleeping on the floor in his room."

"What?! I don't-"

"SHUT UP! This is what's happening, now get in there!"

"B-But … "

"NOW!" She then pointed at Nick. "You! You're not going anywhere! Go sit on that back couch and we'll get someone else to play Santa."

Nick still wanted to leave. "Yeah, but … "

"GET OVER THERE! We'll get somebody else to play Santa so you can relax and have a good time! As God as my witness, we're still gonna have the best holly-damn-jolly Christmas since the Grinch returned all the #$ %ing presents even if it kills me! Peace on friggin' earth! … Good f***ing will towards mammals!" With that, she left and slammed the door behind her.

Nick just looked at the crowd. "And some of you are scared of _me_?!"

That got a few chuckles from the crowd. Finally, Steve stood up. "I'll play Santa if Gideon wants to help me."

Gideon smiled. "Thanks, Steve! Ah'm just glad ah avoided all o' that wrath!"

"You're not a bad guy, but we're still mad at you for endangering Julie by getting her pregnant. You're just in a 'too little, too late' scenario where we can't do anything about it."

"Duly noted."

"That said … I learned a lot about myself this weekend and I feel ashamed. I treated poor Nick like a criminal. I spied on him, I lied to him, let him get beat up until I finally decided to interfere. I'm no better than Grandpa." Steve's ears drooped. "I'm starting to see now why my wife left me. Nick, you're a better fox than any of us here are a bunny. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Nick smiled. "Thanks, Steve."

Judy got up off of Nick's lap. "I'm gonna go check on mom."

"That would be a good idea. I'm a little worried about her."

Judy entered Bonnie's room as she was getting Stu's sleeping bag rolled up. "Umm …. Mom?!"

"WHAT?!" Bonnie snapped. She then saw the fear in her own daughter's eyes and wept. "Oh, Judy! I'm so sorry!" She ran over and hugged her daughter tightly as she sobbed. "I didn't mean to snap at everyone like that, it's just … Everything's gone so wrong! I wanted Nick to be so welcome a-and to feel like he's family a-and then he gets attacked and Duke went and … I just wanted a nice Christmas for everyone!"

Judy let her cry onto her shoulder. "It's okay mom. Nick's fine! Nick, Greg and I … we're a family now. It's the best gift I could have given him and no amount of bigotry can ruin it."

"_SNIFF!_ You're right. I'm still mad at Max and what Stu said was just … It's unforgivable!"

"Dad's just being a worry-wort like always."

"No. This is worse. He likes Nick! I just don't know what got into him!"

"Well, give dad his sleeping bag and join us in the living room. We're not going to let those two spoil our Christmas okay? I don't just want to spend it with Nick and Greg. I want my mom there too."

Bonnie wiped her tears away and smiled. She hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right there. Thanks, honey."

As Judy came out, she noticed they stopped giving presents and a commotion was going on in the kitchen. "What's happening?" Judy asked.

Greg came running up to her. "The squirrel is having her babies, mommy! Come look!"

Everyone was gathered as Marie was grunting and pushing in the manger bed. Meanwhile, Joe was panicking. "Would you all stop looking at my wife's vag and call a doctor?!"

"They won't get here in time!" Judy said. "My mom's had many babies. I'll get her to help!"

As Judy took off, Nick couldn't help but gush over what was happening. "This is like, the perfect Christmas moment! It's right out of the good book!"

Joe wasn't having it. "What part of 'da good book has a bunch'a rabbits lookin' down at my wife's hoo-ha?!"

Bonnie finally came over and she made everyone back off. "Guys, this could take hours. So why don't you-"

"AAAAHH!" Marie screamed as she pushed the first of the litter out.

"Or … It could be right away."

In about a half-hour, the litter was all out. They were all nursing on Marie and Joe was looking at her with pride. Nick was smiling over them. "Those are some beautiful babies. Joe."

"Thanks," Joe replied.

"What'd ya have?"

"Three girls and one boy."

"One boy! Sooo...what are you gonna name him?"

"Francis. Frank fer short. After my uncle."

"Frank?! With a moment like this, don't you think a certain name would be more ..."

"He's not the messiah! He's a freakin' squirrel!"

**Meanwhile …**

Stu was rolled up in his sleeping bag and Bonnie had just left. Stu felt guilty about what he said to his father but didn't know what to say. "So, I guess the squirrels are having their litter now."

Max was silent. Stu knew he was mad at him. "Dad?"

"..."

"I didn't mean what I said."

Max finally replied. "Yes, you did."

"No! I was … I was just upset."

"I don't blame you y' know? I haven't exactly been the best father."

"No sh**. You abused me to the point that I would flinch if you just raised an arm up."

"I was trying to make you tough! …. It just made you afraid instead."

" ... "

"Y'know, that Nick isn't such a bad guy … For a fox anyway. But you did the right thing,"

"Did I?"

"It's safer to be with your own kind. It's the way it's supposed to be! I'm sure he feels more comfortable around foxes than us."

"Yeah. Still … I dunno."

"You can never get too close to predators! I know this from experience."

"Maybe. At least we'll be up way before everyone else tomorrow. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son."

The two eventually fell asleep. Max in his bed, Stu on the floor in his sleeping bag. Eventually, their dreams took over.

**Max's Dream**

It was the Great War and a young and super-buff Max was mowing down enemy after enemy with his machine gun Rambo style. "YAAAAH! Take that ya filthy bastards!"

He threw a grenade and delighted in watching his enemies fly through the air as it exploded. "See you in hell boys!"

But then, he saw something that horrified him. A zombie was coming out of the ground. It was his old, squadmate, Barry. The rotting badger reached out for him. _"Why did you listen to them, Max?!"_

Max panicked. "Go away!" He tried to shoot at the badger zombie but suddenly, his machine gun only fired off blanks. Barry's paws grabbed onto Max's foot.

"_Why did you believe the lie?!"_ Barry shouted with a throat full of dirt.

"No! No! Forgive me!"

It was too late. Barry was dragging Max down into the ground with him. "No. No! NOOO!"

**Stu's Dream**

Stu found himself looking around an old, abandoned house. His way lit only by a candle. "H-Hello?! Is anybody there?!"

He then heard a scream. "EEEE! Daddy! Help us!"

"My girls!"

Stu ran upstairs and bashed through a door into a large room. There, he saw Gideon and Nick. Only, they were vampires. They were decked out in similar Dracula attire including a cape. In Gideon's arms was Julie with a full, pregnant belly. In Nick's arms was Judy. Both the girls were passed out and had bleeding bites on their necks.

"We sucked their blood clean old man," said Nick.

"Now it's time to dine on you!" said Gideon.

Stu ran away in a panic only for the house to start crumbling around him. He ran as fast as his little legs could as a familiar rock tune was being sung by the pursuing foxes.

"_One way or another"_

"_We're gonna find ya!"_

"_We're gonna eat-ya, eat-ya, eat-ya, eat-ya!"_

The ground starts crumbling around Stu as he ran. Suddenly, a giant version of Nick's head came out of the ground in front of him. He barely had time to dodge.

"_One way or another"_

_We're gonna munch ya."_

"_I'll bite ya! I'll bite ya!"_

Stu turned the other way, only the ground was crumbling some more until it turned into some white and blue stripes. It turned out to be a giant apron and he was running up towards Gideon's opened maw.

"_One way or another"_

"_You won't lose us!_

"_We won't give you the slip!"_

Stu then slipped down Gideon's back only to be bounced off the fat fox's giant hip into giant Nick's paw.

"_The slip of the hip or another."_

"_We won't lose ya."_

"_We'll trick ya! We'll trick ya!"_

Stu was pleading for mercy as Nick opened his mouth wide and dropped Stu in and the bunny went down his throat, screaming the entire way.

"_Annnd if … the lights are all out."_

"_I've swallowed and you're going down."_

"_You won't be arooooounnnd!"_

Stu felt a splash as he entered the giant fox's stomach. It was pitch black, but he could feel the stomach acid below him "Let me out! Let me out!" He pleaded. "Mommy! I want my mommy!"

"Alrighty then." said a strange voice in the darkness.

"Who said that?!"

"First, let's get out of here. It's starting to turn into a vore fic and nobody wants that. Well, some weirdos do."

"Wha?!" Stu was suddenly yanked from behind.

The next thing he knew, he shouted himself awake. "AAAH!" He yelled. He was relieved that it was over. "What a nightmare!"

"You had one too?" said Max.

"Yeah! I …. Wait, we're not in your room." Stu looked around and knew where he was. The two were sitting on a couch in front of a giant screen "We're in the living room! Where is everybody?!"

"In the other dimension." said the strange voice. "You're in the dream dimension."

Stu and Max turned around and saw a very familiar sight.

"Jean?!" said Max.

"Mom?! said Stu.

There she was in the fur. The late Jean Hopps. "Hello boys. Guess who's coming to Christmas?! Me! Back from the dead for a limited time only. While supplies last."


	8. Chapter Seven: Pride and Prejudice and G

Chapter Seven: Pride and Prejudice and Ghosts

A/N : _(Looks at first-day chapter six numbers.) Thank you all so much! I was doubting myself after the disaster that was Cyber Skies, but I knew I had a good story here. A story I had brewing in my head since after Christmas last year, but it was too late (early?) to write. Cyber Skies was my worst read, worst-reviewed story that I did everything to bring up interest in, but nobody cared. I'm so glad this story has found the audience I thought I lost._

_I'm writing Jean similar to the genie in Aladdin. She has complete control of the dream world they are in and has a good sense of humor about things._

_I gotta say, there's one part that may be too fourth wall even for my tastes, but I still thought it was funny._

_For the one reviewer who was confused about the kit's ages, Greg is about 5&1/2, Cotton is 6 and Danny is 6&1/2. _

**December 25th ?:? am in The Dream Dimension**

Stu and Max were staring bug-eyed with their jaws open. There, sitting on the couch behind theirs was Jean Hopps. Max's late wife. Stu's departed mother. There was a moment of silence until Jean broke it. "Close your mouths unless you plan to catch flies."

Stu was the first of the two to speak. "M-Mom?! Is it really you?!"

"Yes dear."

"But...But you're dead!"

"Yes, I am."

Max then asked a question. "Are ... Are _we_ dead?!"

"Not yet, but the night's still young."

The two looked at her with dread which made Jean laugh. "Ha! Ha! I'm kidding you two! Now, what are you waiting for? Bring it in!"

The two bunnies scrambled over their couch to run over and hug Jean. Both were crying.

"MOMMA!" Stu cried.

Max followed. "Jean! My love!"

Jean was starting to tear up as well. "Oh, I missed you, boys!"

"Not as much as I missed you," Max replied. "Honey, what's going on? What are we doing here? What are YOU doing here?! What is all this?!"

Jean parted from the hugs to explain a few things. "Okay, some explanations are in order. Yes, I'm dead. No, this is not the afterlife. I'm a spirit and spirits can haunt dreams if they wish. Since you two fell asleep near each other, I was able to pull you two together for a shared dream. This was the perfect opportunity since you both need an important lesson."

Stu slapped himself. "It feels so real!"

"It will," Jean replied. "And you'll remember every moment. Think of me as Freddy Cougar, only I'm not going to kill you. But I'm not here for hugs and kisses. You two have a lot to learn tonight and you can consider me the ghost of Christmas past, present and … Max? What are you doing?!"

Max was near the front of the screen doing a little shuffle. "Look at me! I'm dancing! I can walk and run! No pain! No Wheelchair! Ha-HAA!"

"Yes dear, enjoy it while it lasts. Now, where is the remote? Let me see..."

She turned around and dug into the cushions of the couch. She pulled out all sorts of crazy things. A violin, a chicken, an armed missile and a pirate ship. "It's here somewhere." Max and Stu were not only amazed but dodging the objects thrown. "Ah! Here it is! Now, I need my laser pointer for this little presentation. Max honey, please bend over."

Max was confused. "Okay honey, but I don't know whaaaaAAAAAAH!"

Using her magic, Jean pulled a long laser pointer out of her ex-husband's rear. "I always knew you had a stick up your ass!" Jean joked. "Now, enough fooling around. You two have been very naughty boys tonight. And very ignorant. It's time you learned some harsh truths."

Jean turned on the giant screen in front of the couches. "You two have some serious prejudices and it's an infection. An infection that's spreading to the rest of the family." An image came up on the screen looking like a chart with Max's name up on top. "Prejudice is like a virus. Its origins are often spread through lies, slander, and half-truths. Some people have an inferiority complex and want to make themselves feel better, so they'll shove down others to put themselves above them. The prejudice currently in this house was primarily started by you, Max. And the sad thing is, it's not even your fault."

"Of course it's not!" Max shouted. "Barry attacked me!"

"You think so, do you?" She flipped the channel and Max saw a video of him and Barry during training.

"Meet Max Hopps and Barry Grubber. Bunkmates, squadmates, best friends." A video came onscreen like a montage video. "They ate together, fought together, partied together, even spooned each other during the harsh winter."

An image came on screen of Barry spooning Max in a ditch out in the snow. The fur on Max's face started to get a shade of red. "Th-That was just us keeping each other warm! We didn't have a choice!"

Jean changed the channel again. This time it looked like a war film. Bullets flying everywhere and then Max saw a very familiar ditch. "Does this look familiar?"

Max looked at it with dread. "Change the channel! I don't want to see this moment again. It haunts my dreams!"

"That's because I think deep down, you know the truth. Why don't we take a closer look, shall we?"

Jean grabbed Max's paw and he started floating. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked.

She then grabbed Stu's paw as well. Gravity left him. "M-Mom?!"

"Stu honey, remember that game I used to play with the grandkits? 'Meowio 64'?"

"I … What?"

"Meowio used to just jump into the paintings and the level would start. Well … "

With each bunny in her paw. She started to float herself and flew into the TV screen. "Here we goooo!"

The next thing Max and Stu knew, they were in the middle of a battle zone in the great war. Bullets and explosions flying everywhere. Stu covered his arms and screamed. "AAAAH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

"Oh, relax sweetie!" Jean said. "We're like phantoms here. Nothing can harm us. Nobody can see or hear us."

"Really?" Stu stood up and the bullets just flew right through him. "Ha-Ha! Neat! Come get me you jerks!" Just then, a huge explosion came from behind him and shut him up quick. "AAAH!"

"Into the ditch!" Jean shouted. Stu followed, but Max stopped. "Max? You need to see this."

But Max feared what he had to see. "No."

Jean was upset. "I'm not giving you a choice here!" She snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, both Max and Stu appeared in the ditch. They were right next to Barry and young Max.

Stu was surprised. "Hey look, dad! It's a young you!" He pointed back and forth at his two dads. "Old you, young you! Old you, young you!"

"Shut up Stu!"Max snarled.

Jean agreed. "Your father's right dear. For this, we need complete silence." With that, a large tape appeared over Stu's mouth.

They watched as the scene unfolded. Max and Barry were in the ditch. They were back to back and making sure to keep an eye on each other.

"You got two on your left!" Max shouted to Barry.

The badger managed to shoot them as he shouted back to Max. "Thanks, Hopps! One at three o'clock!"

"Here it comes," said Jean. Max wanted to look away, but couldn't. He was frozen in fear.

As they were firing their guns and looking out for one another, an enemy's grenade was thrown in front of Barry. Instinctively, Barry jumped onto Max to shield him from the blast. "LOOK OUT!"

As Barry leaped onto Max to save him, he accidentally scratched him in the process, surprising the bunny. "Hey! What th-"

There was a white flash that blinded Stu and old Max followed by a _"BOOM!"_

Young Max was injured in the leg from some shrapnel. "AAAH!" He turned around to see his bleeding friend dead. Chunks of him missing. "Barry! Oh God! Barry!"

Using the remote, Jean paused the scene around them. She watched as old Max fell to his knees. Tears fell down his cheeks apologetically. "No...NO! That's not what happened! They told me he attacked me!"

"Who did dear?" Jean asked.

"EVERYONE! I refused to believe it at first but they kept on insisting! I was there! I heard it! I saw it! Why did I believe them?! Oh God! Barry! You sacrificed your life for me! I'm so sorry! I should have died instead! It should have been me! Why did I believe them?!"

Max was kneeling on the ground and crying. His wife put her paw on his shoulder. "Because like the fear you beat into your son, they beat the truth into a lie. They kept at it and kept at it until you doubted yourself. Watch."

She continued the scene and one of the soldiers came running up. "What happened?!"

"He...He covered my body when the grenade exploded. Get a medic!"

Another soldier came up and gave the other one a knowing glance. "Uhhh …. That's not how I saw it! He roared and pounced on you just before the grenade blew him up."

"That's a lie!"

"Why else would you have those scratches? Consider yourself lucky that the grenade got him."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

The soldier whispered to other soldiers who spread the word to lie to Max. Each of them telling the same false story.

Jean looked at old Max. "We need to change scenes."

"Gladly," said Max.

She snapped her fingers and once again, they turned into a puff of smoke. She transported them over to Max's Captain.

A soldier ran up to him. "Captain Brigs! Private Barry fell on private Max to shield him from a grenade! We believe Barry is dead and Max is requesting a medic for Barry and himself. His leg has shrapnel in it."

Old Max watched as Captain Max was thinking it over. "You say he fell on him?"

"More like jumped on him, sir. Private Max got scratched by Barry's claws in the process."

"Good!"

" ... Sir?"

"I don't care if a bunch of damn preds die on the front lines, but I can't have one be a martyr for a prey! How would that look?! A pred getting a purple heart? Sacrificing his life for a prey?! I won't have that! Now listen up, you tell him …. no, you tell everyone that private Barry attacked him just before the grenade went off."

"But … But sir!"

"That's an order soldier! You tell everyone. Max might not believe you at first, but be persistent! Make everyone believe it! Now go!"

Having watched the scene unfold, old Max was seething with rage. "You …. YOU BASTARD!" He lunged at the captain, but since he wasn't really there, he just fell through him. "How could you?! He was a hero!"

"It gets worse," Jean said with regret. "Let's rewind a bit."

"NO!" shouted Max. But she wouldn't listen. They were back at the same scene as before. Young Max and Barry at each other's backs. "Why are you making me watch this again?!" Max pleaded with tears.

Jean paused the scene again. "You don't have to dear. Look over there." Jean pointed to a ram cameraman recording the war from another ditch. He was well hidden to keep away from the gunfire.

Max recognized him. "That was … what was his name. Craig. Camera Craig. He fancied himself a film buff."

"He recorded moments of the war. Including what happened to you and Max right?"

"You know that honey! I only showed you the old footage a hundred times."

"The one where Barry roared at you as he jumped onto you."

"Right! … Wait, he never roared. He never roared! What the hell?!"

"Time to change the scenery and leave this war behind."

"Gladly!" Stu and Max said together.

Jean got the remote and changed the channel. The war zone slowly changed into what looked like a meeting room. "What is this place?" asked Stu.

Jean answered " 'Patriot Productions.' Makers of propaganda films for the troops and citizens abroad. Look at the film they are viewing."

Max and Stu looked as Barry's sacrifice was playing on a film projector. It was on a loop.

"I can't get away from that damn moment!" Max said.

They listened in as the producers and directors talked. "Well we definitely can't use that scene," one of the producers said.

Another agreed. "This country needs to stay segregated! Keep the preds in the ghettos where they belong! A sacrifice like that doesn't help! What do you think Hal?"

They saw that the director was thinking it over. "I think it's still usable. All it needs is a different spin on it."

"How?!"

"We got a sound department, don't we? We'll just change that 'look out!' yell into a big roar. Tell the public that the badger went savage on his own squadmate. Speaking of which, we finally got that bunny friend of his doubting his own eyes and ears. This should put him over the edge."

The others nodded in agreement. Max could barely contain his anger. "You're all scum! every last one of you!"

Jean then pulled him along by the paw. "Let's go back home." She grabbed Stu as well and flew into the projection screen. The bunnies landed back on the couch.

Stu got himself upright and watched as his father sobbed into his paws. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man. "Dad?" He put his arm around his father. "It'll be okay dad. At least you know the truth now."

Max wiped the tears from his eyes. "As much as I hate those men, I hate myself even more. I knew it! I knew the truth the whole time and I let those bastards beat me down with lie after lie until I believed the lie myself! Damn me! I got a purple heart and for what?! Betraying my best friend?! I think his wife is still alive. First thing in the morning, I'll give that purple heart to her. Barry deserves it far more than I do."

Max and Stu watched as Jean flipped the giant TV screen over it's back where it became a giant whiteboard. "And now we have the origin of this horrible virus of bigotry. Created through lies, conspiracies, and slander. It took a while, but they finally got to you Max and it burned into you. Festering you with rage and hatred for people who never deserved such hate! That anger got transferred to your children where you literally beat the fear of predators into them."

Upon the whiteboard, an image of the Hopps family tree started to spread out. It went further and further down and got wider and wider. Jean used the laser pointer to focus on a few examples. "Your hatred, fear, and distrust of predators were not contained by you alone. It spread to our children and our children's children and so on. But for now, we'll focus on just one. The one who had the biggest family." She pointed the laser on Stu's name and magically, the image branched out to show other members of the Hopps family.

Stu raised his hand. "Oh! Oh, it's me isn't it?"

"Yes dear, you. You didn't learn hate as much as you learned to fear. In fact, when you were a child, you didn't see the difference between predators and prey."

Jean flipped the TV back to the screen. She showed a video of Stu holding a young possum's paw as he helped her get into the school. "There you were. So innocent. The public didn't want that possum in an all prey school, but you just saw a little girl afraid and needing help. You got her inside and what was your reward?"

Jean got the remote out and changed the video to Stu getting pushed down into the basement stairs.

"I don't want to see this," said Stu.

"Neither do I," said Max. "But I'm thinking we have no other choice."

Stu watched as his young self tried to get up, only to be hit by a belt from his father. Max towered over him. "You think I'm the bad guy?!" WHACK! "I'll teach you!" WHACK! "You'll fear all preds when I'm done with you!"

They both winced as the scene unfolded. "What happened the next day Stu?" Jean asked.

"I avoided that girl at all costs. After a week, she was transferred to a new school."

"I got news for you. That day, she got a crush on you. The next day, when you ran from her, she never felt more betrayed in her life. She became a bigot herself with her own hatred of prey. This wasn't even the end of what Max did to you. Here's a 'greatest hits' for lack of a better word."

Several video screens popped up on the small screen. All showing Max's abuse towards his kids.

"_Don't talk back to me!"_

"_Don't you go near that house! Don't you know raccoons live in filth?!"_

"_If I see you near that weasel again, I'll skin your fur off! They're thieves! All of them!"_

"_The only good wolf is a dead one!"_

The last video was just Max quickly raising his paw and watching Stu flinch. He then laughed.

Max hated what he saw. "Was I always that big of an a-hole?"

"Yes." Jean and Stu said together.

Jean then continued. "Your abuse caused Stu to be fearful of just about everything. His fear planted a seed of prejudice even in someone as progressive as your daughter Judy. She took that fox taser to Zootopia and eventually, her underlying prejudice nearly broke the city."

"How?" Stu asked.

"Hmmmm... I got an idea! We'll watch Zootopia on Moo-Ray! Doesn't get much more Meta than that!"

"Like … a documentary on the city?!"

"I forget that you poor dears don't see in the fourth dimension. Right now, we're inside of another dimension where your lives are a poorly written fanfic based on the movie 'Zootopia'. A movie all about Judy and Nick. Let me look for it."

She dug into the couch cushions once more. "There we are! An advanced copy of the Best Buy, steelbook 4K release. I'll just put it on."

Stu was very confused. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I ….. fictional?"

"Best not to think too hard on it. It'll make your brain explode."

"Are me and dad in the movie?"

"Oh, yes! You have several lines. Max only has a scene standing in the background. He did have one line, but it got deleted."

She put the movie on and snapped her fingers, causing three buckets of buttered popcorn to drop into their laps and a soda into the cup holders. "You silenced your cellphones right?"

"...We don't hav-"

"Heeheeheehee! I'm just joking!"

Stu was watching. "Aww! Look at Judy in the school play! So cute!"

"SHHH!"

**Two Dream Hours Later ... **

"_Ooh-Ooh! Ooh-Ooh! Oooooh! Try everything!"_

The three were done watching the movie. Jean stood up. "Well, thanks for watching. I just need to get you into the meeting room for a focus group."

"Mom?" said Stu.

"Yes, dear?"

"My brain hurts."

"I told you not to think too hard about it!" She grabbed them and leaped into the screen. This time, in the middle of a meeting room. "Thank you for coming to our little focus group! We appreciate your input on the movie. We made many changes since the last focus group. Did you know the original story focused on Nick and he was forced to wear a shock collar?! Anyway, ignore the one-way mirror. There's just three more of me watching you two and taking in your input.

The three Jeans on the other side were talking to one another. "I hoped they liked it!"

"Did that Lassater guy creep on you?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"He creeps on everyone!"

"I hear they might let him go."

**Meanwhile, in the meeting room ...**

"Okay! Thank you for writing down your first thoughts and let's see … Stu wrote 'Help! My poor brain!' and Max wrote 'How were those two not an item by the end of the movie?" I know, right?! Anyway, what did you learn from this?"

Stu answered. "That ….That I might not be real? Also, Judy is in with the mob?!"

"Oooh. I was hoping you wouldn't focus on that. Don't worry! She cut ties with them, except ..."

"Except what?!"

"Well, she does hang out with Fru-Fru from time to time. I mean, she did name her firstborn after Judy. They just don't talk about work. What about you Max?"

"That scene where she made a heartfelt apology made me cry."

"Aww!"

"Also, Judy is a bad cop."

" …. Oh."

Stu agreed. "I know, right?! She was breaking tons of laws and abusing her power where she saw fit!"

Max agreed. "Nick's cons had more legality than the way she cracked the case. And what does she think her first day on the force is going to be like? It's her first day! Of course, they're not gonna put her on a major case!"

"I'm gonna have a stern talk with her when I wake up."

Jean face-pawed. "What about the prevalent bigotry showed in the movie?!"

"Well …. I learned Nick was as big of a bigot as Judy was if not bigger."

"Wha?"

"Yeah! Calling Judy 'dumb bunny', making fun of timber wolves and asking if Bellweather counts herself to sleep. He's almost like Dad in that respect."

Jean was getting aggravated. "The point was that bigotry is like an avalanche! The prejudices Max had were beaten into you and were handed down to your kids, including Judy, which in turn ruined Judy and Nick's friendship and helped ruin the city!"

Max and Stu said a collective "Ooooooh!"

"I see it now!" Stu replied.

"Good! But I'm glad you brought up Nick's prejudice. He was making jokes and assumptions about other species as you did recently …. to an old friend."

Jean turned on a monitor in the corner of the meeting room. She turned on a scene from yesterday at the mall. "Here, you ignored your old friend, Ricky because you thought he was a junkie."

The scene played out in front of Stu and Max on the video screen.

"_You were caught with drugs in your possession! I had to let you go!"_

"_That was planted! Officer Ramson's a dirty cop who plants evidence!"_

"_Oh sure. C'mon kids. I don't want to be around this junkie."_

"_ #$% YOU!"_

"_Is that man gonna be okay poppa?"_

"_Oh, sure! Raccoons love garage and there's plenty of bins around the mall to get a meal."_

Jean turned off the monitor. "Contrary to popular belief, raccoons do not love trash! However, they are passionate about recycling."

Stu rubbed his temples. "So let me guess, you're going to show me that Ricky is not a junkie?"

Jean sighed. "There's a lot more to it than that, but yes."

She grabbed Max and Stu and flew them into the large mirror in the room. The next thing they knew, Stu was in the driver's seat of his truck with Jean on the passenger's side and Max in the back seat.

"H-Hey! It's my old truck! Back when the radio still worked."

Sirens came up from behind. "Uh-Oh! Let's see what this is about."

Stu pulled over and the officer came out of his car. He walked over to Stu and Stu instantly recognized him. "Oh hey, officer Ramson! What can I do ya for?"

"Nothing much Stu. I saw that you were going a bit fast there. About ten miles above the speed limit."

"Hoo boy! Sorry about that officer. Hard to judge the speed limit on this long stretch of road."

"I hear ya! Just try to keep an eye on the signs and stay at 45 okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"I'll just leave you with a warning this time. Say hi to Bonnie for me!"

"Will do!" Stu then turned to Jean. "See? Ricky was wrong. Ramson is a great guy!"

"Oh really?" Jean snapped her fingers and the three of them appeared in the back seat of Ricky's car.

"Why are we here?" asked Stu.

"Because Ramson stopped Ricky right after he stopped you. Watch how differently he treats him."

"Can they see or hear us?"

"Once again, no. We're like spirits. Well, I'm a spirit and you two are like … temps or something."

Ricky pulled over when he heard the sirens. Ramson came out of his car and over to Ricky. The raccoon greeted the policeman. "Hello, officer. May I help you?"

"Get out of the car please, sir."

"... Did I go too fast?"

"Out of the car now!"

This made Ricky jump a bit, but he followed orders. "Y-Yes, sir."

He got out and Ramson ordered him some more. "Paws on the hood please."

Ricky obeyed. "May I ask why you pulled me ov-"

"Be quiet!"

Stu and the others watched from the back seat as Ramson circled around the car. "He's being a bit mean, isn't he?" said Stu.

Jean hushed him. "Just watch."

Ramson opened the back seat where the three were at. The officer was outside of Ricky's view. He pulled a tiny, empty tin of mints out of his pocket and placed some small drugs and a little joint inside of it. He then stuffed it under Rick's chair momentarily.

"What are you doing?!" asked Stu.

Max decided to have some fun. "Check this out." He stuck his butt in the officer's face where it was phasing through. "Kiss my butt copper! HA-HA!"

Jean was getting embarrassed. "You two are so immature. Watch and learn!"

The officer then acted like he was checking around and pulled out the same box he just in. "Oh, what's this?!"

"What's what?" asked Ricky.

"Looks like I caught you with some narcotics."

"WHAT?! Those aren't mine! I've never done drugs in my life!"

Stu got out of the car and ran to the officer. "What the hell are you doing?! You planted those! I saw you!"

Ricky pleaded with the cop. "You can give me a blood test! A urine test! I'm clean!"

"You're under arrest for possession of drugs,"

"What?! N-No! Those are not mine!"

"On the ground."

"B-But-"

"NOW!" The ram cop slammed Ricky down to the ground and jabbed his knee into Ricky's back.

"OW! You're hurting me! I can't breathe!"

"Shut the #$% up!"

Stu ran over and tried to jump at the officer. "Ramson! Why are you doing this?!"

Jean replied. "I'll show you in a moment."

Ramson pulled a beaten Ricky off of the ground. The raccoon was sobbing. "You never even told me why you pulled me over."

Ramson took his baton and smashed the side of Ricky's car. "Broken tail light."

Ricky was furious. "You bastard! You're framing me! What did I-AAAAHH!"

Ramson sprayed mace into Ricky's eyes. "You better shut your damn mouth if you know what's good for you!"

Stu ran up to Ricky. "Ricky! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

The officer shoved Ricky into the back of the car and drove away. "This is horrible!"

"It gets worse," said Jean.

"How mom?" Jean grabbed onto Stu and Max. "Oh, I hate this part!"

She threw them back into the living room and onto the couch. "Did you notice that he had a body camera?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Max replied. "All officers must wear one nowadays to keep themselves honest."

"HA! It's good for nothing. Many officers erase parts that incriminate them and the force backs them up." Let's see another 'greatest hits'."

Jean used the remote and dozens of tiny screens popped up on the TV. All showing Ramson planting evidence. "Officer Ramson has framed 87 innocent civilians over the course of ten years with this tactic. All predators."

Stu couldn't believe his eyes. "This is awful! He's a monster! Why is he doing this?!"

"Because he's specist. His fellow officers know and they just look away. There are some good precincts like the ZPD, but then there are others who let their men abuse their power. They help fill up those 'for-profit' private prisons who make more money the more full their prisons are."

"Well, I'll go by the mall in the morning, apologize and offer him his old job back."

"It will be too late by then."

"What do you mean?"

Jean used the remote and another video came on. This time it was the news.

"_Tragedy at the Leporidae bridge this morning as a former accountant-turned homeless druggie, Richard 'Ricky' Ringtail took his life by jumping to his death."_

Stu was stunned. "Oh my God!"

"_Police were unable to talk down the raccoon as some onlookers watched in horror."_

"Mom. When did this happen?!"

Jean replied. "Tomorrow morning at 6:10 am sharp."

"I gotta stop it! I'll do anything! I'll even double his salary!"

"Then you better get up bright and early."

"I will!"

"Good. Well, I think you've all learned your lessons. Do you still fear Nick at all Stu?"

"Of course not. He's a sweet guy. Good business sense too. If he ever retires from being a cop, I'd like to hire him as a business adviser."

"And you Max dear, do you still think fox's 'fur is red because it was made by the devil'?!"

"Forgot about that old chestnut. I'm a changed mammal Jean. Foxes and all predators are welcome anytime in the Hopps house! Traditions be damned!"

Stu then gave his mother a worried look. "Mom … What about Julie? Her pregnancy?"

"I can't tell you everything. Her future is a bit dark and cloudy, but with enough love and support, she will survive. Before I let you two leave, there is a favor I need to ask of you, Stu."

"Anything mom! What is it?!"

"Before they leave tomorrow, tell Nick to look into adopting Penny."

"... Who?"

"A small, fox cub at the orphanage. Judy briefly met her, but the little toddler wanted nothing to do with her. She said 'You bye now!' Heh-heh!"

"Why her?"

"Without a good amount of love, her life will mirror that of the wolf that killed Bellweather. That woman had mental issues since she was a child and didn't get the help she needed which is why she ended up in prison. This child saw both of her parents killed in an instant in a fatal car crash."

She changed the channel on the TV again. This time, it was news from about six months ago. _"A horrifying scene on Luckyfoot Lane this afternoon. A huge car pileup resulted in the fatal deaths of Albert and Lucy Vulpes. They were the fourth vehicle in the pileup. However, the truck in front of them did not have its pipes secured, and they went straight through the Vulpes windows and pierced straight through them, killing them instantly. They were survived by their three-year-old daughter, Penny."_

Jean turned it off. "Her child car seat saved her life, but she saw the entire thing. Can you imagine? One moment, you're with your mom and dad and in less than half a second, they're gone. The pipes actually pieced them so hard that they went through the other side and just barely missed her. She saw the whole thing. She cried very, very hard that first day, but the next day? Silent. She could barely speak. Barely eat. Traumatized. Without help, I see her adult life going down a very dark path that will see her taking her own life and others with it."

Stu was horrified. "I can't imagine losing everything I ever loved in a snap. Don't worry mom. I'll tell them."

"Good! Then … That's all I have left. It's time to say goodbye."

Max and Stu ran up and hugged her close. "No please!" pleaded Stu. "Can't you stay a bit longer?!"

"There's nothing left and I'm needed to ... Oh, what the heck! Am I not in control of this dream world?! I even control time! Hell, barely a few minutes of actual time has passed in the real world. How about the three of us have the Merriest Christmas possible?!"

"YAAY!" shouted Max and Stu.

With a snap of her fingers, she brought them to the Hopps home as it was when Stu was a child. There were old decorations from long ago adorning the tree. Jean grabbed at the tablecloth and gave it a quick whip. From out of nowhere, a huge, Christmas feast adorned the table. Max and Stu dug in until their bellies looked like they were about to pop. They then went outside. The snow had covered the ground everywhere.

Stu was amazed. "It hasn't snowed in Bunnyburrow in ages!"

Jean replied. "It will be more common with climate change. This planet has like, twenty years left before the apocalypse sets in."

"What was that mom?"

"Nothing. Now let's go sledding!"

They did just that. They then built a snowbunny, went ice skating, had a snowball fight and more. In the evening, they lit the old fireplace that was once in the living room and put on some Christmas albums on the old, vinyl record player Stu sold ages ago. Stu watched his mother and father dance while he kept himself warm by the fire. He had never seen such love in their eyes before. They were usually always on the verge of fighting. "I miss this old fireplace," said Stu.

"Well you were the one who modified the living room into a home theater," Max reminded his son.

Stu shrugged it off. "In the end, I think it was worth it."

Max looked into his wife's eyes. "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you."

"I should be. I set my looks back twenty years."

"Oh! … Right. You can do that here."

"Max, I love you, but I want you to be happy."

"I'm happier than I've even been."

"No, I mean … When you go back, you're going to find yourself a new love."

"What?! At my age?! I'm dang near 80!"

"Yes. Be with her Max. I give you my blessing."

"Whoever she is, she'll never compare to you."

"And none of the men I've been dating in the afterlife compare to you."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! 'Till death do we part' and all. I'm single up here! But don't worry. When you and her die, I'll come back to you and she'll go back to her old husband. Whom, by the way, is my current boyfriend. So until that time, go have some fun! Learn to love again. That's my gift to you."

They sat down and Jean made hot cocoa appear in their paws. "Do you have a gift for me?" Stu asked.

"Yes." she touched his head and a glow came from her fingers. "I'm gonna let you forget the whole thing about you being fictional. It's too much for your brain to handle."

"What is?" asked Stu who had now forgotten.

"Nothing honey."

Max sipped on his hot chocolate. "This is perfect. It really hits the spot."

Stu agreed. "Yeah. Kinda makes me sleepy though. Imagine that. Being sleepy in a dream."

"Let me make you more comfortable." she put blankets over them and they slowly drifted off. They were barely conscious. Jean kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight Max. Goodnight Stu."

"Goodnight dear."

"_YAWN!_ 'Night mom."

"And goodbye...For now. I love you both very much."

She watched as they dissolved away back into the real world. She wiped a few tears as a light shone on her and she flew up and back into the heavens.

**5:10 am**

Stu and Max slowly rose up. It was dark in the room except for a nightlight in the corner. "Dad?!" he said.

"Son?"

"I'm here. Let me turn on the light,"

He turned the light on and they were blinded momentarily. They then looked at each other and saw the same thing. Tears had streamed down each other's place.

"DAD!"

"SON!"

Stu ran up and hugged his father tight. He hugged back in return. "I'm so sorry dad! I didn't mean what I said!"

"I'm the one who should be sorry for the way I treated you. For the way I treated all of you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Stu wiped the tears away. "Everything that happened … Do you remember it?"

"...Jean."

"Mom! Then it wasn't just a dream! We really saw her!"

"Yeah. What a trick. She knew we'd never let her go, so she used that cocoa to put in a sort of … reverse sleep.

"What time is it?!"

Max looked at his alarm clock. "5:12 …. December 25th!"

"She did it all in one night! Of course, she did, she's a spirit. She can do whatever she likes! Oh my gosh! I gotta stop Ricky from killing himself!"

"I gotta find my dang purple heart and give it to Miss Grubber!" Max threw open the blankets and went to stand up, but his old injury wouldn't let him and he fell with a thud.

Stu came running up. "Dad! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Damn. I'm back in my old, broken body again."

Stu picked him up and sat him back on his bed. "I'm sorry, dad."

"It was my fault. Help me with my pants, will ya?"

Stu smiled. "Sure thing dad." He got his father's legs into the trousers. "I can't believe I'm actually excited to apologize to everyone!"

"Me too! I haven't felt like this in years! I'm as merry as an angel! As giddy as a schoolboy!"

"Enough plagiarizing from Darles Chickens. Let's go have the merriest Christmas ever!"


	9. Chapter Eight: Righting Wrongs

Chapter Eight: Righting Wrongs

A/N: _Sometimes, it's hard to judge where to stop a chapter. Part of you has a plan and wants to keep going to make it to a certain scene, but when you're typing away, often scenes that seem short in your head can stretch out and becomes much longer than you planned. I was gonna end this episode at the end of the church scene, but Now I'll start chapter nine at the beginning of the church scene instead. I'm wrapping this story up soon though. Should be done by either the end of chapter nine or ten._

_I love that it's so easy to change Charles Dickens' name in Zootopia to Darles Chickens. It lets me set up a short but funny joke early in this chapter._

**5:30 am Christmas Day**

On the far back of the couch, Judy Hopps was sleeping while nestled up to her fiance, Nick Wilde. Both Julie Hopps and Gideon Grey were snoring in the next couch over. Still fully clothed with a blanket over them. The happy couples were jolted out of the slumber by two old bunnies singing.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"_

"_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"_

" _'Tis the season to be jolly!"_

"_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"_

Stu approached Nick and Judy "Wake up you two crazy kids! It's Christmas! Whoo-Hoo!"

Nick looked over at Judy. "Y'know, it's cute when the little kids get excited about Christmas, but it's super-weird when the old folks do."

To Nick's shock and surprise, Stu leaped up and gave a big hug to the fox. "NICK!"

It made Nick jump. "Stu! You scared the Chickens out of me! Are you okay?!"

"I've never felt more alive! Nick, my boy, I am so, so sorry about the things I said last night. You have my blessing to marry Judy! You have my blessings 100 times over!"

Nick hugged him back. "Aww! Thanks, Stu! This means a lot to me."

"I never should have treated you that way."

Suddenly, Max interrupted. "You're not as sorry as I am. I've been a no-good bastard!"

Gideon was awake as well. "Ah think we can all agree 'ta that."

"Well …. I want to make it up to you boys."

"Ah don't want yer fake apologies! You can kiss mah ass!"

"Okay then. Mr. Grey. Turn around."

"...What?"

"Please. Just do it."

The fat fox was confused, but he did what he was told. Max ordered him to back up close to him. "Ah'm getting' a little concerned about what yer-WOOAH!"

Max grabbed Gideon's tail and pulled his own face deep into Gideon's rump and gave it a big kiss. "MMMMWAH!"

Gideon pulled his tail back in shock. "He just kissed me on the rump!"

"It's the least I could do for how I've treated you foxes. You're good people! Me? I'm was a miserable bastard. But that changes today! I'm gonna do everything I can to make up for the hell I put my family through."

Judy was confused. "So …. You two no longer fear or hate predators?"

"Nope! But my worrying about you being a cop has increased a hundredfold!"

"WHAT?!"

"We saw the movie! You're a bad cop, Judy! You broke the law just to solve a case!"

"What movie?"

"Zootopia! It's a movie about you and Nick's first case. You haven't seen it because the movie was released in another dimension."

Both Nick and Judy's were bulging out of their skulls. "...WHAT?!"

Max tried to explain. "Hold on! Hold on! Let me tell you what happened. Me and Stu were both having nightmares when your grandmother, Jean pulled us both into the dream dimension."

Stu continued. "That's right! She showed us how lies and abuse can act like a virus that helps spread hate and bigotry. We saw many, many things with her."

"Yeah. We traveled back to the great war and I found out that I was wrong about Barry. He really did save my life! I'm going to give his wife my purple heart!"

"And I was wrong about Ricky! He never took drugs! Officer Ramson is a specist cop! That reminds me, Jean showed us that Rick is gonna jump off the Leporidae bridge just after six! We gotta hurry!"

"Right!"

"By the way Judy, I know all about you and your connections to Mr. Big! Stop being friends with Fru-Fru!"

Judy was stunned. "H-How did you know about that?!"

"We told you! We saw the movie! I gotta get dressed fast! Oh, dad! Tell them about adopting Penny!"

As Stu raced off, Nick looked around. "Where's Greg? … Greg!"

Just then, a sleepy Greg crawled out of the giant box full of Styrofoam peanuts. "Wh-What?! It's so early!"

Nick chuckled. "You have a peanut in your nose."

Greg was embarrassed but tried to play it off. "Err, yeah, Dad! That's … That's what the cool kids are doing now."

"The cool kids?"

"Yeah."

" ... Are stuffing Styrofoam peanuts up their noses?"

" ... Yeeeesss?"

Nick then decided to have a little fun with the bunny. He looked over at his left like he was talking to someone. "Oh, hi Cotton!"

Greg immediately snorted the peanut out and climbed out of the box as fast as he could which caused the whole thing to topple over on him. Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Come over here 'cool kid'."

As Greg jumped over onto Nick's lap, Judy asked Max a question. "Now, who's Penny?"

Max looked over at Judy. "You met her yesterday dear. The three-year-old fox girl at the orphanage who didn't want anything to do with you. Remember?"

Judy's eyes almost came out of her sockets. "Wh-Wha-H-How did you know about that?! I never mentioned her!"

"I told you. Your grandmother Jean told us all about her. Poor thing. Her parents were killed in a horrible car crash. She saw the whole thing. They died instantly. Jean told us that only you two can save her from a horrible life of anger and depression. You have to adopt her!"

Nick was a little upset. "Carrots, you didn't tell me anything about this little fox girl!"

Judy was still stunned at Max's knowledge. "I...I barely met her for just a brief moment. She didn't even like me! I didn't even know her name until now!"

Max interrupted. "I believe her exact words were 'You bye now!' "

Judy jumped back. Her breathing became erratic. "H-ha-how do you know these things! You weren't there! Why do you know more about her than me?!"

"I told you! Jean-"

"STOP IT! Grandma's dead! Stop talking about her like you just saw her yesterday!"

"She is dead. Me and your father, we did see her last night. To us, she was as real as you are right now. You don't have to believe us, but it's the truth. By the way Nick, on the gondola … why did you pull your paw away from Judy?"

Nick was surprised that that question. "Err. … Excuse me?"

"You had just told off that buffalo which, I gotta admit, took guts. You two had a warm moment on the gondola together and when my granddaughter put her paw on yours, you pulled away. Why?"

"O-Okay, putting aside the fact that you can't possibly have known about all of this, I wasn't ready to be close to her yet. I'd been hurt before and learned not to trust anyone."

Max leaned over and put his hand on Nick's knee. "Yet in spite of that, she did get close to you only for her to hurt you with her 'biology' speech. I blame myself for that. I put the fear of predators in Stu and he passed it onto Judy, which in turn hurt you. I'm sorry." Max then looked at his watch. "We gotta get going if we're going to save Ricky! Where's that darn son of mine?!"

Max left Nick and Judy both in shock. There was a moment of silence until Judy finally spoke up. "Nick?"

"Yea Carrots?"

"I think I wanna go to church today."

"Y-Yea. That definitely put the fear of God in me."

"He's …. He's not the same person he was yesterday. Not the same person I ever knew! Did he and Dad? …. Did they really see my grandma?"

"I'm not sure I wanna know the answer."

**Moments earlier ….**

Stu woke up Bonnie who just got to bed an hour ago. "Good morning my dearest!"

Bonnie was grumpy ."For corn's sake Stu! We were up all night opening presents! Don't try to butter me up, I'm still mad at you!"

"Well, you have every right to be after last night. But you'll be happy to know I've given Nick my blessings!"

"Good. Must have been hell sleeping next to your father."

"Actually, we've made up and have never been closer."

"Wha?!"

Stu was quickly getting on clothes. "Yeah! We had a shared dream where we saw my mom again and she taught us a lot! I'm telling you, honey, it was so real! We've both learned valuable lessons."

"It was just a dream dear. Why are you getting your clothes on so early? I'm not cooking for a few hours y' know? We sleep in on Christmas."

"Mom showed me all about Ricky. How officer Ramson is actually a really bad cop and has been framing a ton of folks by planting drugs in their car. Ricky's gonna jump off a bridge at around six so I gotta hurry!"

"Honey! It was a dream!"

"It was real, dear! I saw my mom and she was as real as you are in front of me right now. Watch the news at six and find out."

They then heard a knock on the door. "That's probably Dad! I gotta go. I love you, honey."

He opened the door and Max was there. "What's taking you so long?! We gotta hurry!"

"You're right! Let me get my shoes on and I'll be set to go."

Max looked over at Bonnie who was covered with her blanket. "Hello, Bonnie dear."

"What do you want Max?"

"I want to apologize for being such a dang a-hole. You've been a better daughter to me than I've been a father to you. I hope you can forgive me."

Bonnie was stunned. "I um …. sure! I guess."

"Great! Get a move on son! Ricky's life is at stake!"

"I'm ready. Let's go! See you later honey!"

Stu shut the door behind him leaving Bonnie in a state of shock. "Was that actually Max?!" She pulled the blankets over her and tried to fall back to sleep, but minutes later, she knew it was in vain. "Well, #$%! Now I have to watch the news!"

**6:05 am At the Leporidae bridge...**

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" said the heartless crowd as Ricky stood at the center of the bridge. Tears falling down his cheeks as he realized he didn't have a friend in the world.

"What's the point of living anymore? Nobody cares. They all think I'm some junkie."

Meanwhile, one of the officers got on the horn. _"Sir! Please jump! I mean, don't jump! Sorry! I'm still new at this. Think of your wife! Your loved ones!"_

Suddenly, one of the officers whispered into the negotiator's ear. However, he forgot to let go of the trigger on the bullhorn. _"What's that?! ... His wife divorced him?! ... He has no one?! … Wow. I'd wanna jump t- … I'm still on?! Forget that stuff I just said! I really suck at this!"_

Officer Ramson watched from near the back of his squad car. "Let him jump." He said. "One less trash-eating raccoon to deal with."

The Hopps family was watching the scene on the giant TV screen in the living room. Judy sat next to Bonnie and was in shock. "What he said came true!"

"I can't believe it," Bonnie replied.

"You should have heard grandpa. He told me all about this fox girl I barely met yesterday and even what she said to me. It was insane! Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I …. I think they might be telling the truth."

They watched as a mouse was reporting the news. _"This is Harry Havarti on the scene of a suicide attempt on the Leporidae bridge! One Richard 'Ricky' Ringtail is attempting to take his life as officers are trying to talk hi- wait! A chubby rabbit is running towards Ricky! He jumped over the barricade! Officers are trying to stop him, but he's too fast!"_

Judy was amazed. "It's Dad!"

Stu came running up to Ricky. "Ricky wait! Don't do it! I'll give you your job back!"

Rick stopped him. "Don't take another step closer or I'll jump! And don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not Ricky! I was a horrible boss. A horrible friend! But I'm willing to make amends!" Stu then got on his knees. "I'll double your salary and let you live at my house until you're back on your feet. You were right all along! I really am a dumb bu- (Oh wait, that's from the movie.) I mean, you're not a junkie, you're a victim!"

Rick was stunned. "Wha?!"

Stu then stood up and pointed accusingly at Ramson. "Officer Ramson is a specist, dirty cop! He's been stopping predators over and planting drugs in their cars so he can falsely arrest them!"

The entire crowd gasped. The news reporter chimed in. _"We have just heard Stu Hopps of Hopps Farms, the nation's biggest supplier of carrots, just accuse officer Ramson of planting evidence! This is huge news folks!"_

Judy was worried. "What are you doing Dad?! They'll arrest you!"

Officer Ramson just laughed. "Oh please! How on earth would you have seen me do such a thing?!"

"I saw the body cam footage." Stu replied. "You've done this 87 times! I've seen the videos!"

Ramson gasped. "Impossible! I destroyed all of the evidence!"

Everyone all gasped. Ramson tried to back up what he said. "Wh-What I meant t-to say is that _if_ I had body cam footage, I would destr-no. That's no good. Can I start over?"

Stu pointed at Ramson. "Ramson just confessed to destroying evidence! Officers, arrest him!"

With everyone watching at the bridge and on television, the other officers had no choice but to arrest Ramson right there. Back home, the Hopps that were awake and watching the news cheered loudly.

Rick went away from the bridge, ran up and hugged Stu tightly. Stu hugged back with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ricky! I was so wrong not to believe you. I meant every word I said! You're coming back as my accountant at double the pay."

"Oh thank you, Stu! I had no hope left! I felt like no one cared!"

"Well, I care! I'm a changed bunny."

"What happened?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. C'mon! Let's go home."

Stu walked off to the car with his arm around Ricky. "By the way, would you like a secretary?"

"Sure!"

"Good! Sarah's been so lazy lately. Just on her phone all the time. I need to get her some work. Also, she's single and not much younger than you. Just sayin'."

Rick got in the bed of Stu's truck and Stu took off with Max on the passenger's side. "Did you get the address of Miss Grubber?" Stu asked.

"Yea," Max replied. "According to this GPS thingamajig, she's about 15 minutes from here."

"Then let's roll!"

**15 Minutes Later …**

The three of them arrived at the front of the Grubber's house. Stu helped his dad out of the car and into his wheelchair. "Get me my cane," Max ordered.

"Can you stand?" Stu asked.

"For a little bit if necessary." The three walked up and Max rapped on the door. No answer. "Must be too early." Max wrapped on the door again, only harder. They knew someone was home because they could hear the television. Finally, they heard a voice coming from the other side. "I'm comin'! Just give me a second!"

The woman on the other side opened the door. Max looked up to see a plump badger looking down at him. The old woman was in her mid-70's with black and white fur. She had a curvy if not chubby body and was in great shape for someone her age. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. "I'm in the middle of my yoga. Whaddya want?!"

Max was slack-jawed for a moment and couldn't speak. He found her figure to be stunning. Stu gave him a nudge and he spoke. "I … I'm Max Hopps. Barry's old army buddy."

"Who? Sorry, I'm hard of hearing. That's why I got the TV on so loud."

"Well can you turn it down?"

"WHAT?!"

"TURN THE TV DOWN!"

"Good idea! I normally have it up loud because I'm hard of hearing."

"I KNOW! YOU JUST TOLD ME!"

"You don't have to shout."

"Sorry."

"WHAT?!"

"... This is not going the way I pictured it."

She muted the TV and walked back over to talk. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Max Hopps. Barry's old army buddy."

Ms. Grubber was upset. "You're not his buddy! You said horrible things about him!"

"I know and I was wrong! I was lied to so much that I started to doubt myself and believe the lie. Barry sacrificed his life for mine and I can never ….. Miss Grubber, what are you doing?"

Ms. Grubber was stretching in front of Max. "Call me Laverne. I'm doing my yoga. This and my Zoomba class helps keep me young."

Max was getting a bit aroused. "Oh! W-Well, don't let me stop you. I … To honor Barry, I wanted to give him my purple heart. He deserves it far more than I do."

"You wanted to give a fart? Well go ahead if you have to, I know how it is."

"No! My heart!"

Laverne stood up and went over to him. "It's your heart?! You're having chest pains?!"

Max was getting upset. "No dammit! I'm trying to give you my heart!"

Max shoved the purple heart in front of Laverne. He had it in a purple, velvet jewelry box. Laverne looked at it. "Ooooh! A proposal! Awww! That's sweet! I accept."

Max's ears almost shot straight off of his head. Stu and Ricky were suppressing a laugh. "Well Dad, mom did say you'd meet another woman in your life and that she'd approve."

"Th-this is a mistake! I meant my purple heart!"

Laverne went back to her yoga stretches. She purposefully did some erotic stretches in front of them. "I know what you meant Max Hopps. If you think that little trinket's gonna make up for what you did to my late husband, you got another thing coming! I also know you live with a very large family and I live with no one since my older sister passed away. I've been very lonely. Having some kids call me 'grandma' would be really nice. So I'll make you a deal. You want to make it up to my late husband? You marry me, keep me company, take care of me financially, make love to me and I'll help take care of you and help get you back into shape and off that wheelchair. I ain't looking for love. Just company and sex. If we end up liking each other, well then that's a bonus. Deal?"

"I... umm ..."

"C'mon! We both don't have a lot of time left. Let's live it up a little!"

With her yoga pants on, Laverne bent over in front of Max and started to twerk her butt. _"Don'tcha wish yer girlfriend was hot. Like. Me? Don'tcha wish yer girlfriend was a freak. Like, Me?" _

Stu was grossed out. "Eww. It reminds me of my old waterbed."

So was Ricky. "It's like two half-filled water balloons clapping."

Max looked down and noticed he was pitching a tent. "Oh my God! ... It still works!"

Laverne was still flirting. "Not bad for 76 hunh?"

Max was surprised. "Seventy-six?! The war was 60 years ago."

"Yeah, I was 16 when we got married. Barry was a bit of a cradle-robber. You gonna marry me or not?" She looked down towards Max's pants. "I can see part of you is saying 'yes'."

Max gave a flirtatious smirk. "Well, I can't just Marry you outright. I think it's only fair that I try out the merchandise before purchasing."

"Oh damn! You're right to the point! I like that in a man! Well, these two will have to leave unless we're planning to really get freaky."

Max looked at Stu and Ricky. "You boys go on home. I'm gonna apologize the sh#* out of this woman. I'll take a Zoober back."

Stu chuckled. "Okay, Dad. Have fun! Don't strain your heart too much."

Stu and Ricky left to head back to the Hopp's stead. After a few minutes, they were back on the road. "Thanks again for saving my life," Ricky said.

Stu smiled at him. "If I didn't, I could never forgive myself. Especially when I found out the truth."

"How DID you find out the truth?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

It was then that the radio stopped playing music and introduced the news. _"Now former police officer, Ronald Ramson has made bail and was let go from the Bunny Burrow PD today after serious allegations of evidence tampering and admission of destroying evidence. This comes after this morning's rescue of a suicidal Richard Ringtail where Stu Hopps had told officers that he had seen Ramson plant evidence on many of his car stops. If these allegations hold true, Ramson could face serious jail time."_

Ricky looked over at Stu. "You DO have evidence, right?"

"Well … ummmm... no."

"What?!"

"You know how I keep saying 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you?' My father and I had a shared dream ..."

Ricky rubbed his head. "Oh boy! I don't think I'm gonna like where this goes."

"A dream where we met my departed mother. She showed us the truth. Not just how my father was wrong about his army buddy Barry, but about how I was wrong about you."

"_SIGH!_ … Stu."

"Listen! She placed us in the back seat of your car at the time you got arrested. I saw everything!"

"Yeah, right."

"I saw him pull you over with a rudeness he never showed me. I saw him plant the evidence. I heard you keep asking why he pulled you over which he never answered until finally, he broke your taillight."

Ricky was shocked. "If he destroyed the evidence like you said, then there's no way you could have seen that. But you're right. It played out exactly like that! That's insane!"

"She then showed me many videos of predators getting pulled over and he did the exact same thing."

"I … I can't believe it!"

"HA! I told you. She even showed me you jumping off the bridge which is why I got up early and drove down to there to save you."

Ricky mulled it over. "It sounds crazy, but ….. I think I believe you. His admission could put reasonable doubt and let the other imprisoned predators free and they'll be a HUGE wrongful arrest lawsuit brought onto Ramson. We have two problems though."

"What's that?"

"Well for one, you said you saw 87 videos of him planting the drugs, but you have ZERO evidence since it was in some kind of ….afterlife-slash-dreamworld. That could put you in the hot seat of a false accusation."

"Oh boy. And the second problem?"

"With him being fired from the police department, he may come after you."

Stu gulped with fear. "Sweet, baby carrots! "

"We have to solidify your case so he can be arrested. The fact that he erased the bodycam footage is pretty strong, but we need more. Is there any other evidence? Anything you saw in the videos that share something in common?"

Stu thought about it. "Hmm ... He used the exact same tin to plant evidence in every arrest."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the same brand he might be using?"

"It had a particular dent I noticed in every video."

"Good! If we can get the BBPD to find that evidence, then we have proof. Heck, we might be lucky and the dummy left it in his locker."

"Let's hope," Stu said with worry.

After a few more minutes, they had made it back to the farm. Stu parked the truck and hopped out. He went around the corner and opened Ricky's door. "You getting out?"

Ricky was nervous. "I'm … I'm not sure how your family will be about me staying here."

"Well, that's not their decision to make. I'm the head of the household and what I say goes!" Stu then chuckled. "As long as Bonnie approves it."

Stu and Ricky entered through the living room door. It was still fairly early, but there was already was some hustle and bustle around the halls, the living room, and the kitchen. Stu could see some kits playing "Fartnite" on the giant TV screen and on one of the couches, Judy was blowing fart noises with her mouth on Greg's belly and making him giggle. She looked over and saw dad. "Look, everyone! The hero of the hour!"

To Stu's surprise, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over in a big group to hug and shake paws with Stu. Ricky was taken back when they were doing that with him too. Stu nudged the raccoon. "See? Hey kids, have you seen your mother?"

"Mom's still asleep. She watched you rescue the raccoon and then went back to bed."

"Oh, okay. Have you seen Sarah?"

From a distance, Sarah waved her paw. "I heard you call my name daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin." Stu then shouted to the family. "Alright, everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone looked over at Stu. The bunny then put his paw around Ricky's shoulder. "As you know, this is Ricky. He was my former accountant and I'm hiring him back on. He doesn't have a place to live so he'll be living in the guest room for a while. Sarah, he's gonna need a secretary. That's where you come in."

Sarah was a bit upset. "What?! You can't just throw a job onto me!"

"I sure can! I'm your father and if you're gonna live under my roof, you're gonna earn your keep. Besides, don't you wanna work around this handsome devil?"

Sarah gave Ricky a glance and then went back to staring at her phone. "Well, he's cute, but still. I'm allergic to work."

Stu whispered to Ricky. _"Watch this. A little jealousy always does the trick"_ He then turned back to Sarah. "Well then, I guess I'll have to see if one of your sisters is interested."

Three of Sarah's sisters came rushing over.

"I'll take the job!"

"He's cute! If she doesn't want him, I'll be happy to work _under_ him if you get my drift."

"Coffee, tea, or me hot stuff?!"

Sarah then got in front of Ricky. "Back off! He's mine! I-I mean, Daddy offered me the job first!"

Stu asked her. "Then you're accepting?"

"Yes, yes. I just don't want_ them_ to have him. I'm getting close to 30 now."

Sarah then poked her finger into Ricky's chest. "But don't think for a second that I'm sleeping with you on the first day on the job!"

"I-I would never!" Ricky stuttered.

"Good! … Maybe a month in. I like to get to know my boss first."

"Wh-What?!"

**Meanwhile...**

Stu entered his room and walked over to Bonnie who was still sleeping in bed. He went over and kissed her awake. "Morning Bon-Bon! Merry Christmas!"

Bonnie yawned. "Thanks, honey! I saw what you did on TV. You're a real hero."

"Thanks, dear. Ready to wake up?"

"Mmmm... Not really, but I guess I have to make breakfast."

"Judy told me that Nick, Julie, and Gideon were helping cook breakfast so you could sleep in a bit more."

"That's nice of them."

"Ricky's gonna stay with us for a bit. Is that okay?"

"_YAWN!_ Of course dear. I'd be more than happy to have him. How's your father?"

"He decided to stay at Ms. Grubber's for a bit... He's fu- …. chatting with her for a while. She's gonna teach him yoga too I hear. Among other things."

"Is he coming to church with us?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's coming, just … not to church. You get dressed and I'll go see how things are in the kitchen. I need to have a serious talk with Nick and Gideon anyway."

Bonnie sat up at the side of the bed and stretched. "Alright dear."

Meanwhile, Judy carried her new son towards the kitchen pantry. She nuzzled and kissed his cheeks. "You are the best gift I could have given Nick …. or myself. I love you."

Greg hugged back. "I love you too, Mommy!"

She then heard some fighting coming from the kitchen. Gideon yelled. "Will you knock it off?!"

Judy looked inside to see Nick and Gideon in aprons. Gideon's fit well as it was one of his own but Nick's belonged to Bonnie and barely covered his chest. Nick was acting like he was gonna kiss Gideon. "Aww c'mon Gid! Let me have a smooch."

"Go away ya weirdo!"

Judy interrupted. "What's this all about?!"

Nick looked over at Judy. "Can you believe this guy, Carrots? He wears a 'kiss the cook' apron and refuses to let me smooch him!"

Gideon pleads with Judy. "Jude, will you get yer silly fiance away from me?!"

Judy laughs. "Nick's just teasing you Gideon. It's just his way of being friendly. Nick, knock it off!"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "I was only gonna kiss you on the cheek, baker boy."

"Ah already got puckered on a very different cheek and that's enough for one day, thank you."

It was then that Stu came in. "Hey fellas!"

Nick looked over. "Well, if it isn't the big hero of the morning!"

"Oh stop! I just did what I thought was right. Ricky's getting situated into his room right now."

"He's moving in?!"

"Yup! The first predator to live in the Hopps home. Gideon, you're gonna be the second."

Gideon was surprised. "Say what now?!"

"I got it all figured out! Look, once I built the attic a while back, I rarely used the basement anymore due to … well, bad memories. Anyway, I'm gonna expand that basement and dig further down and make it into a three-room, two-bath fox den! Even Nick can move in if he wishes!"

Nick ears perked up. "Are you serious?!"

"Heck yeah! Now I know some of my kin are still unsure of you, but I want you guys to have visitors, so there's gonna be a main hall down there with a pool table and some video arcade games!"

Gideon looked pleased as could be. "Really?! Well that's mighty generous of you Stu!"

"Call me 'Dad'. I can't exactly have my daughter living in the back of your bakery now can I? What's more, you fellas had too hard of a time crawling out of that living room exit and the kitchen is so long. So I'm gonna raise the hallway and expand it too. It's gonna take months but it'll be worth it."

"Well ah can't thank you enough sir. Is there anything we can do 'ta make it up to ya?"

"Yes. I want you two to get married today. After church."

Nick and Gideon looked at each other for a moment and then Nick hugged Gideon. "OH Giddy-Poo! It's my dream come true!"

Gideon pushed Nick off. "He means our girls ya dope!"

"Hee-Hee! I know. But I can't anyway."

"Why not?!" Stu asked. "You have the rings and all of my family are here."

"But my mom and our friends are not. Even by bullet train, it would take her all day to get here. Besides, we'd like a big ceremony."

Gideon shrugged his shoulders. "Ah could get mah momma here lickety-split, but ah ain't got no rings yet."

Stu went over to the wall and opened a long cupboard as he was fishing for something. "Well it's like this boys … " He then pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at them. "I'm not giving you a choice here."

Nick and Gideon instantly raised their arms. Julie and Judy were freaking out. "DAD!" Shouted Julie. "Stop it this instant!"

"Did you boys think I was gonna let you go another day with my Julie pregnant, my Judy now with a son and you two as bachelors?! I don't think so!"

Gideon was trembling "Ah'll do it! Ah'll do it! Just put that thing down!"

"I-I just can't without my mom present!" said Nick. "Please Stu, think of your family!"

Stu chuckled as he put down the gun. "Relax boys! I'm just funnin' with ya! It's not even loaded! See?"

Stu fired the trigger and it shot up and shattered a support beam, causing part of the ceiling to cave in and a naked bunny in a bathtub to drop into the pantry. "Dammit dad!" Julie screamed.

Stu was mortified. "I am so sorry fellas. I was sure I emptied this out last time." He addressed the naked bunny. "Hey, Steve."

"H-Hey, dad. Wh-why am I in the kitchen?!"

"My bad. Gideon, give him your apron so he can cover at least his front half."

Gideon gave him the apron and Steve ran off with his naked rear in tow. Some bunnies whistled as he ran by. The fat fox then addressed Stu. "Look St-err...Pa, ah'd be more than happy 'ta marry Julie right now and mah momma can get here in an hour, but ah ain't got no rings yet."

Stu patted the fox on the back. "Well, I can fix that. Come with me." Stu lead Gideon out into the kitchen hallway. "I'll take you up to Pervert Pam's room. She's got a whole drawer full from men she's left at the alter."

"So ah hear that some of her ex's just share her now?"

"The problem is, many of them still work for me. But she found a system to make it work out."

When they got to the living room, they looked up and saw Pam walking out of her room with a bunny leaving and zipping up his pants. She looked at the LED sign above her bedroom door. "Now serving, number 18."

A bunny jumped up from the couch. He had a tiny bit of paper in his paw. "Yahoo! That's me!" He ran up the stairs in a hurry.

Meanwhile, another bunny threw his paper down and fumed. "Dammit anyway!"

"What's yer problem?" Gideon asked.

"I'm number 32."

"...So?"

"I'm her current husband!"


	10. Chapter Nine: Holy Cow!

Chapter Nine: Holy Cow!

A/N: _Sorry it took so long for this one. I haven't had a lot of free time lately. Welcome to the semifinal chapter of this Christmas story! This one ends on Christmas, but if you haven't gotten your Nick and Judy Holiday fill, the next one will start on Christmas and end on New Years' day._

_While I have long term plans for the "Holiday Canon", I wasn't planning on using Jack Savage again until I realized he would be good for a sub-plot I'm brewing between stories. Don't get too excited if you're a fan of his. Jack's role will be very small. _

**10:30am Christmas Day**

Everyone in the Hopps house who was going to church was getting dressed. It was almost time and everyone was in a rush to get ready. "Hurry up everyone!" Stu shouted. "I got three bunny buses waiting to take us."

Nick approached Stu with a loose tie. "You mind helping me, Stu? I always wore mine loose because I'm terrible at neckties. I use a clip-on at work."

Stu hopped onto a chair and helped Nick with his tie. "Sure thing son! You're not the first of my boys I've had to help with this."

"Thanks, Pops."

"Don't thank me. I almost ruined this whole weekend."

"I mean... for calling me 'son'. That really makes me feel welcomed now."

Stu finished the tie and hugged the fox. "Well, you deserve it. You''re a good man and you'll be family soon enough."

They were interrupted by Ricky who was in a bathrobe. "Mr. Hopps? Do you have anything I could wear? I'd smell like a hobo in my old clothes."

"Hmmm... My nephew 'Tubby Tom' is about your size. He's really tall and wide. I'll see if he's got anything."

"Thanks, Stu!"

Stu left Nick who heard shouting from the kitchen. "Hey, fox!"

Nick turned around to see Joe with some luggage and Marie who was holding the new babies. The two squirrels looked up at him. "Thanks for convincing Stu to let us stay. If we had been just out in the cold trunk of that tree, it would have been a terrible condition for the babies to be born in. We need more people with a heart like yours."

"Thanks, Joe. Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, gotta catch the rodent train into Zootopia."

"I'm guessing your mother lives in Little Rodentia?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"I'm a cop and that's near my district. Did you hear the story about 'Bunzilla?' "

"Who hasn't?! That bunny cop went on a rampage chasing that weasel."

"That was my fiance, Judy."

"No kiddin'?! She almost stepped on my cousin!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, I wouldn't have minded 'dat. 'Da guys a jerk!" The two chuckled for a moment. "Alright then. See ya later!"

"Do you have transportation over there?"

"Yeah, my nephew is nearby gettin' the AA batteries replaced in his car. One of the Hopps kids is gonna put us on his skateboard and ride us to the sidewalk. See ya!"

With that, the squirrel couple left. Nick checked on Judy and Greg. Nick was surprised at how much Judy was gushing over Greg now that she was his mother. It was like something new had taken over her.

After 5 minutes, everyone was ready to go. "Alright, everyone! The buses are ready. Remember, if you're distant family, please stay here. Half of the church is taken up by my family alone and we can only take so many. When we get back, we're gonna have a wedding!"

The bunnies ran to the buses as Judy talked to Nick. "Does he mean Gideon and Julie?"

"Yeah. His mother is on her way."

"That's wonderful!"

"Still... In the house?!"

"The giant TV screen can be pulled up to the ceiling and there's a stage behind it. It's perfect. Trust me."

"I swear, your family has the coolest living room."

20 minutes later, they were at the church and unloading from the buses. Nick was surprised at just how massive it was. Judy explained that since this is bunny territory, a lot of buildings have to be built to accommodate very large crowds. Judy was happy to see a familiar face run towards her. "Oh my gosh! Judy Hopps at my church!"

Judy recognized the nun from the orphanage, but something was different."Sister Stacy!"

"Judy!" She hugged Judy tight for a moment and looked over at Nick. "Oh... Em... Goodness! It's really him! Nick Wilde! Can I have your autograph?!"

Nick smiled. "I LIKE her! Of course, you know Greg."

"Of course." Stacy knelt down in front of the little bunny. "Do you like being the son of Judy and Nick now?"

"I love it!" Greg exclaimed. "I'm gonna miss my foster siblings though. I'll be living in Zootopia."

Stacy smiled. "Feel free to visit them at any time."

Something was bugging Judy and she finally asked. "Sister, where is your... y' know, nun-hat and robe?"

"You mean my veil? I'll admit that it's hard not to notice that I'm in plain clothes now. You could say I 'kicked the habit'. I left the sisterhood."

"_GASP!_ Why?!"

"I think you know why. The church frowns on homosexuality and news about me has slowly gotten out. I'm still volunteering and everything. It's not that I don't love my church, I just feel... well... better for me to be in the crowd than on stage. Y' know?"

Judy hugged Stacy again. "This isn't over me, is it?!"

"No, no. This has been coming for a while. Once you came to see me, I knew I couldn't hide it any longer. I had a long talk with our pastor, Holly Cow. Everyone calls her 'Holy Cow' by mistake, but she's just gotten used to it. She's the one talking to the parishioner over there. We had a long talk and she thought it was the most logical choice."

Nick fished some sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "You could say it was... 'udder nun-sense.' "

Right on cue, Greg screamed "YEEEEAH!"

"And that's why I love you, kid!"

Stacy started laughing. "OHOHOHO! I can see why you love him so much. He's a laugh riot!"

Judy groaned. "Sure. That's why."

Nick talked to Stacy. "I'm glad we got to meet you before church started. We're interested in adopting Penny."

"Penny?! The little fox girl?"

"Yeah!" Greg said. "Pin-drop Penny."

"Why do they call her that?" asked Judy.

"Because she's so quiet, you can hear a pin drop."

"Kids always come up with names."

Stacy was curious. "What made you interested in her? I mean, outside of her being a fox."

"Because of a miracle, Stacy." Judy started to tell Stacy about her father and grandfather's shared dream. About Jean Hopps telling them all about Penny. About how her grandfather told her about her small brush with Penny in great detail without actually being there.

Stacy crossed herself with her paws. "Saint Bernards preserve us! That is a miracle! So you two want to adopt her?"

Nick explained. "Well, we're engaged, so not married yet. So I'd be the one to adopt her."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

Nick was a bit upset. "Why not? I know the rules. We're both predators!"

"Because she's considered 'special needs'. What she witnessed put her in a permanent state of shock and severe depression. She's called 'Pindrop Penny' by some of the children because she doesn't play with anyone. She tends to just sit in the corner and look at her picture book. Tell only time she ever talks is to tell people to go away and leave her alone. We can barely get her to eat much less communicate with us. We have never... seen this amount of depression in a three-year-old child before. She needs special attention."

"And do you think she's getting enough at a facility with 1200 other kids?!"

"Please understand Mr. Wilde. It's not because I think you wouldn't make a good dad. I legally can't do this unless you're married. As a single father, if your relationship with Miss Hopps went south, you'd have to take care of her alone and you have a full-time job. Raising her is not something any one person can do alone."

"I have a mother that would love to watch over her."

"It's the law, Nick. If you two were married, it would be a different story and I'd totally approve. Even then, it would require welfare check-ups for a year or two. I want to, but I can't."

Judy was confused. "So why were you so okay with me having Greg with nothing but paperwork?!"

"Because Greg is a sweet and very independent boy. He has good social skills and has no special needs."

Greg interrupted. "Except money, toys and cute girls."

"Those aren't needs, those are wants. Anyway, I knew someone like you could easily take care of him on your own if necessary. She can't even be in a car for five minutes without freaking out. You haven't even met her yet!"

"Well, a higher power is telling me that Judy and I are the only ones who can take care of her," Nick replied. He thought about it for a moment. "Are you going to be back at the orphanage later today?"

"Yes. I still have a job there... for now."

Judy was concerned. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Well, my coming out, quitting the sisterhood and just... handing you a child with no further supervision. The higher-ups are going to frown upon it. I could lose my job."

"Oh no! I hope it doesn't come to that!"

"I hope so too. I have to get going. I'm part of the choir and we're about to start." Stacy left Judy and Nick. Judy picked up Greg and looked over at Nick who was on the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm getting a hold of my mother. I'm gonna let her know that we're getting married today. We don't have much choice.

"Hey Slick, can you let ME know that before her?"

"Sorry Fluff. Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. I just wish your side of the family could be here."

"I wasn't planning on this, but if God him or herself is telling us to adopt that child, who am I to argue?"

"Well, I'm gonna go inside with Greg. I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks, Carrots." Nick dialed his mother. "Hi, mom! Merry Christmas!"

"_Merry Christmas to you too honey! What's up?"_

"I'm about to head into church with the Hopps family."

"_Have they been treating you okay?"_

"It's... been a roller coaster, to say the least, but everything's great right now. Listen, I needed to talk to you about something important."

"_Did you finally propose to Judy?"_

"Yes. And she had the same plan for me."

"_That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two! When's the date?"_

"That's... That's the other thing. You see, we're already starting a family."

"_What?"_

"When I arrived here, I was introduced to this adorable orphan bunny by the name of 'Greedy Greg'. He's like a little me! We got along really well and... I love the kid and he loves me and Judy. To my surprise, Judy ended up adopting him for me as an extra Christmas present."

"_Y-You mean?... I'm gonna be a grandma?! Whoo-Hoo! I'm a grandma! Oh, honey! That makes me so happy!"_

"It does?... Good! Good because, well...here's the situation. There's another child we'll be adopting."

"_Another one?"_

"A fox girl."

"_OH MY GOD! Yes! That's so wonderful! I can't wait to meet her!"_

"Hold on mom! We... We don't have her yet. There's a problem."

"_Oh?"_

"Her name's Penny and she's a special needs child. She was involved in a car crash where her parents died instantly. She's suffering some severe depression. They can barely get her to speak or eat or socialize with the other children. Normally, they'd be okay with a single predator adopting a predator child, but with her condition, it has to be a married couple. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"_... I'm not sure."_

"In order to adopt Penny, I have to marry Judy. Now, Judy's dad, Stu is more than happy to have a wedding here since Judy's entire family is in town. I could marry Judy today, there's just one problem. You're not here."

"_Nick, are you asking what I think you're asking?"_

"Mom, I'd want you at my wedding more than anything, but there's just not enough time. Would you be okay with me marrying Judy today? Later on, we could have a big ceremony with the rest of my family and friends... Mom?"

There was silence on the other line for almost a full minute. "Mom? Mom, I'm so sorry, but the way we found out about Penny, well... It's made Judy and I a bit more religious. She needs us"

"_Well... if it means I get a fox granddaughter to hug tonight, then okay."_

"Thank you so much, mom! I know this is upsetting, but..."

"_No, no. I should be sorry. I've been keeping something secret. Nick, I... I'm engaged myself."_

"... WHAT?!"

"_You know that guy I've been dating for the last nine months or so?"_

"Oh, the mystery man. The one you barely mentioned dating?"

"_He... He proposed to me last night and I said 'yes'."_

"Mom!... I don't even know this guy! He's probably a crook!"

"_Actually, you two have met before."_

"Really?! Who is he?"

"_Umm... It's best if you just meet with him tonight."_

"Well I don't like this, but it's your life. He better be good to you."

"_He's been great honey!"_

"Nine months is a short amount of time."

"_You literally got engaged, are getting married and adopting two kids in a period of two days!"_

"Touche'. We should call Guinness because this might be a world record. Sorry if I got upset mom you know how protective I am of y-... The music's playing. I better go."

"_You go on ahead honey. Say hi to 'Mrs. Wilde' for me."_

"Ha-Ha! I will. Thanks for understanding. I love you, mom."

_"I love you too dear. Goodbye."_

"Bye!" With that, Nick put his phone back into his pocket and ran into the church.

**Moments later...**

The choir and hymns had ended. The announcer then presented the pastor. "Please rise for your pastor... Holy Cow."

"It's Holly! The pastor shouted. "Thank yooooooou choir. Well, well, well. I see a lot mooooore faces than normal here today. Suddenly it's Christmas and look whoooo finally decides to show up to church? I don't see half of yoooooou during the rest of the year, but when Christmas and Easter come around, yoooou suddenly decide to get religious. Well, let me tell yoooou something! The church isn't just something yoooou can just treat like a visit with your distant family! That's an udder fantasy! I don't mean to just stand here and chew my cud, but religion is all about finding your spirituality, of embracing our Lord and Savior! Yooooou need to suckle at the teat of spirituality! Milk it for all it's worth! Can I get an Amoooooo! I mean, Amen?"

"Amen." said the audience.

"And don't think I didn't see some of yoooou mumbling the hymns! You've got a hymn book right there. Uuuuuse it!"

Nick leaned over to Judy and whispered to her. "She's laying on the guilt thick, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"So...she's the pastor?"

"...Yes."

"When she gives milk, is it 'pastor-ized'?"

"... I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Can you hold Greg? I need to use the little bunny's room."

"Sure."

As the sermon continued, Judy entered the ladies' room and sat on the toilet. "...PhhhHAHAHAHAAA! PASTOR-IZED! OH, THAT WAS FUNNY! HA-HA! Hee-Heeee! He must never know when his jokes are actually funny. It will only encourage him."

Meanwhile, Holly Cow was still speaking during her sermon. "And soooooo... Christmas is a time of miracles. Has anyone here experienced a miracle?"

Stu raised his paw. "Oh! Me! Me!"

"Oh, it's yoooooou Stuuuuuu! Please, come up and tell your story."

Stu got up to the podium. "Well, Nick here... could you stand for a moment, Nick?" Nick got up with Greg in his arms. "Nick here is the boyfriend, no, fiance to my daughter, Judy. As you can tell, he's a fox. A predator. And... Our family never allowed a predator in the house before. Not even Mr. Gideon Grey here who I've been doing business with for three years and that was very unfair to him. So how did we treat these two foxes? Terribly. Some in my family were full of fear and hatred and even I wasn't above it. When Nick finally proposed to Judy. I refused to give him my blessing. He was a guest in my house and I made him feel worthless. Same with poor Gideon. He was my business partner and I didn't let him in my home for three years. Part of that was fear. Fear that my father had beaten into me for years. My dad... he had been lied to for a long, long time about what happened with his army buddy. A badger who had sacrificed his life to save my dad from a grenade."

"We were fools. Angry, fearful fools. On Christmas eve, the night I refused to give Nick my blessing, my dear wife, Bonnie punished me by having me sleep in the same room as my dad. Say 'hi' dear! Stand up!"

Bonnie was dead asleep at her pew. "Oh, well... never mind. Anyway, that punishment ended up being the biggest blessing I could imagine. Anyone here heard of a shared dream?"

Several raised their paws. "Good. Well, that's what me and my dad had. Only, we both met my mother Jean. And I mean... she was as real as... " Stu looked over at one member in the crowd and walked up to him. "As Real as you standing in front of me, only she looked twenty years younger than when she passed. She showed us things that blew our minds. She showed me the past, the present and the future! I saw a very different news report on Mr. Ringtail than you saw this morning. He had killed himself. I knew then I had to do everything in my power to save him."

As Stu spoke to the crowd, a lone figure near the front pews who had a hooded jacket on stood up. He removed his hood to reveal himself as former officer Ramson. He pointed a gun at Stu. "Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned around to see the ram with the gun. Nick quickly sat Greg down and stood in front of Stu to block him.

"Holy cow!" shouted Stu.

"It's Holly!" said pastor Cow.

"Not you, the situation!"

The pistol shook in the angry ram's hoofed fingers. "You ruined my life, Stu! Saving that stupid Raccoon has taken everything away from me!"

Stu was shaking. "Please don't shoot! I'm allergic to lead!"

"They fired me! And now I'm under investigation! All thanks to you!"

Holly cow was cowering. "I'm so scared, I milked myself!"

Stu argued with Ramson. "In fairness, it was you who admitted to destroying evide-"

"SHUT UP!" Ramson screamed. "And you, fox! Get out of the way!"

Nick still blocked Stu. "No. You want him, you'll have to go through me."

Ricky then stood up and blocked Nick. Slightly. "And me."

Gideon stood in front of them all. "And me!... Aww, shoot! A'hm the biggest target. Can ah stand behind you, Nick?"

Nick tried to reason with the ram. "Mr. Ramson, you're only making things worse for yourself. I get it. Sometimes, you don't get what you want in life and you think, 'It can't be my fault! It must be someone else!' So you blame your boss or society or even another species for your lot in life. But do you ever sit down and think 'What if wasn't them, but me?' "

"No! Because it's not me! BunnyBurrow was better off segregated! Now I got a question you Stu. How the hell did you know about those body cam videos?! How did you possibly see them when I destroyed them all?!"

Stu was really scared at this point. "Oh! About that. Well, just like I saw Ricky committing suicide ahead of time, I well... saw it in my dream."

"... WHAT?!"

"My dad did too! He can back me up!"

"Are you f #$ing telling me that I confessed to destroying evidence... AND YOU NEVER HAD ONE SHRED OF IT?! I don't care if you block him, I got enough bullets for you all! DIE!"

Greg panicked and ran in front of Nick. "Daddy no!"

"GREG!" Nick shouted as he grabbed the bunny and shielded him with his body.

Gideon grabbed Ricky and Stu and shielded them.

"MOMMA HELP!" Stu screamed.

Ramson aimed and pulled the trigger.

"_Click!"_

Ramson was confused. "CLICK?!" The gun did not fire.

With only a second to spare, Nick dropped Greg behind Gideon and made a dash for the ram.

He tackled him to the ground and the gun slid across the floor. The ram tried to reach for it, but one of the parishioners managed to grab it and take it away. "It's over!" shouted Nick.

The heavy ram headbutted Nick and rolled on top of him. He dug his hooves into Nick's throat and started choking him. "You robbed me of my revenge, you filthy pred! If I gotta go to jail, at least I can kill one of y-"

"_Thunk!"_

The ram froze in place and then dropped on top of Nick. Nick looked behind him to see Judy with a tranq gun in her paws.

With a smug smile on her face, Judy spoke up. "Judy Hopps saves the day again!"

Nick rubbed his throat. "I almost had him."

"Oh sure."

Nick rolled the ram off of him. "What took you so long?"

"Wha- You're welcome, you jerk!"

"Sorry Fluff."

"You should be since I just saved everyone."

"Actually, you just saved me since the gun didn't fire. Also, why did you bring a gun to church?!"

"It's a tranq gun! I keep it in my purse for protection."

Stu started to shame Judy. "Shame Jude. Bringing a gun to church? I told ya she's a bad cop."

"HEY!"

Nick went and got the gun from the parishioner. "Does anyone have a zip bag and gloves. The police will need this for evidence and the fewer people touch it, the better.."

One of Judy's sisters spoke up. "I do! And for completely non-creepy reasons that I will not go into."

"How about pawcuffs?"

"Why would I have?... Okay! Okay! Here!"

Gideon chuckled. "It's a dang lucky thing the feller forgot to load the gun."

Nick put the gloves on his paws and opened the chamber of the gun. "Umm...Gideon? It's fully loaded."

Everyone gasped. Then Stu spoke up. "I screamed for my mother's help and the gun didn't go off!"

Holly Cow shouted. "It's a moooooori- I mean a miracle!"

"Hallelujah!" Everyone cheered.

Stu was happy. "I told you guys it was all true! Jean watches over my family. In fact, praying directly to God is kind of pointless."

Holly Cow was upset. "Wh-Whaaa?!"

"Yeah! Do you think one ominous being can listen to billions of prayers? No! Mom told me everything over a Christmas dinner. God is like a... a CEO of a company. She's at the top. Yes, God is a she. And then she has lower management below her and then people below them and so on and so on. All the way down to Gods for individual families. Jean is the one who looks over my family. She says dad is next in line when he passes."

The entire Hopps family screamed in terror. "Relax, kids! Relax! Dad's a changed mammal! Also, while most religious texts have a lot of truth to them, there's also a lot of fables. Even the bible!"

Holly was getting nervous. "Stuuuuu could yoooooooou...I dunno, STOP TALKING?!"

"She said all of the Cheesus stuff is true and there's actual historical data to back that up, but stuff like Adam and Eve and Noah's ark is just a bunch of..."

"O-KAY! CHURCH IS OVER! Stuuuu, would yoooooooou please get yooooour family and yooour blasphemous self out of here?!"

"Sorry, Holy Cow."

"It's Holly!"

Nick talked to Stu. "You head back home and get the wedding reception ready. Me and Judy will need to talk to the police."

"Say, Nick! Me and Ricky were talking and there was one thing the videos all had in common. He used the same tiny tin to plant the evidence."

"Thanks for the info, Stu! They HAD to have taken pictures of the evidence. If the exact same tin is in every cases' paperwork, then the state will have no choice but to render all the arrests he's made as invalid and all those predators will go free!"

They then heard a voice from behind. "Don't bother with all of that. I'll confess to everything."

Ramson was still on the floor cuffed but awake. "Why would you confess?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to jail anyway. Do you think I want to be with the people I falsely arrested?! They'd kill me."

"You think too little of predators."

Everyone got back on the bus but Nick and Judy. As they waited for the police, Greg was shaking a little in Nick's arms. "I was so scared!" he cried.

Nick nuzzled him it's okay buddy. "I'm fine now. That was a close call, huh Carrots?"

"It was a miracle." the bunny replied. "So... Do you think what dad said was true? That family members are the ones watching over us?"

"Stranger things have come true. This weekend no less."

"So who do you think watches over our little family?"

"Who knows? I already worship the ground you walk on, Fluff."

"Why Nick! I didn't know you were into 'Judy-ism.' "

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "A pun from you?! We're not yet married and you're already becoming a Wilde."

The police arrived and Nick and Judy chatted with them. Nick talked to the sheriff. "Well sir, here he is, all wrapped up with... pink pawcuffs. Ramson is being charged with attempted murder not only on Stu Hopps, but me as well and we have hundreds of witnesses. He's also ready to confess to-"

"We'll handle it from here, sir." said the antelope sheriff. Interrupting Nick as he was explaining things.

Nick and Judy looked at each other. Judy decided to talk to the sheriff as the other policemammals were putting Ramson into the squad car. "With all due respect sir, what my partner is saying is that Ramson is willing to confess to framing all those people he pulled over, not only that, if you check his records, you'll probably see that he used the exact same tin in all of the-"

"We know how to do our jobs Miss big-shot, city cop! We take care of our own 'round here. If you want to help, have some of the witnesses give a report at the station."

The sheriff walked off in a huff and left Nick and Judy dumbfounded. "They treated us like _we _were the criminals!"

"Did you hear him say 'we take care of our own?' "

"Yeah. I don't like the sound of that."

Judy got on her phone which got the curiosity of Nick. "Who're you calling, Carrots?"

"I have a cousin in the FBI. There's something rotten about the BBPD and I know the perfect person to investigate them."

On the other end of the call, a bunny picked up his cell phone. "Feral Bureau of Investigations. This is Jack Savage. May I ask who's calling?"

"Jack? It's your cousin Judy. Can you do me a big favor?"

**Hours later...**

Everyone was in the living room as Stu was marrying Gideon and Julie. Gideon's mother was crying in the audience. Nick and Judy were late but got there in time. As they were waiting for their turn, Nick was staring at Gideon's mom. "Hey Carrots, is it just me or is Gideon's mom kinda hot?"

Judy looked at Gideon's mother. She looked just like Gideon in a dress. "I think it's just you and your bi-curiosity. Also, not the thing you wanna say to the woman you are about to marry."

Stu was at the end of the ceremony for Gideon and Julie. "And by the power invested in me by a one-hour course I took online and got a printout, I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Gideon kissed Julie on the lips and then looked over at Stu. "Thank yew so much Pa. But why are ya still holdin' that shotgun?"

"Tradition Gideon. Relax! I've married off ten of my daughters this same way. NEXT!"

Nick and Judy walked up to the stage only for someone to yell "HOLD ON!" from the kitchen. Everyone looked to see grandpa Max walking over on his cane with Laverne behind him. "Sorry I'm late everyone.

Bonnie was shocked. "Grandpa! You're walking again!"

"Yup. I found my third leg again... and I'm on my cane! HA-HA! I'm glad I didn't miss Judy's wedding. Sorry I'm late Julie dear."

Julie smiled. "I'm just glad you're feeling better grandpa."

"You can thank Laverne here for that. She showed me some of that yoga stuff and it really helped with my aches and pains. She also taught me that I still have the refractory period of a teenager! HA-HA!" Max gestured his arm and Laverne took it. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Laverne Grubber."

Judy smiled. "Laverne?! That's my middle name!"

Laverne just looked at her. "Lady, this family has about 500 bunnies in here right now. Is it really a coincidence I'd share someone's first or middle name?"

Bonnie leered at Laverne. "I don't know about this. Are you planning on living here?"

"No, I just packed a bunch of suitcases and hired a moving truck for an overnight visit. I'm gonna be in Max's room."

"You expect us to just house you when we've never met you before?"

"I'll also be cleaning up after Max, including changing his adult diapers so you don't have to."

Bonnie's leer turned into a huge smile. "Momma! Welcome home!" She hugged Laverne tightly. She then motioned to her youngest children. "Kids, come hug your new, soon-to-be grandma!"

The kids ran up and gave Laverne a hug. "New grandma! New grandma!"

The little bunnies piled all over Laverne, making her laugh with joy. "HAHAHA! Hoohoohoo! This is what I've been missing in my life!"

Stu got the attention back to the stage. "Okay, everyone! Let's get back to our wedding here. Dad? Are you going to marry Laverne now while everyone's here?"

"Sure thing son! You go ahead and marry Nick and Judy and we'll be right behind them."

A few moments later and the ceremony was back on. "It's is now time for the nuptials. Nick, you're going first."

Nick was a little surprised. "Me? Oh! With everything that's happened lately, I haven't had time to write anything. That said..." Nick looked at Judy as he held her paws. "Carrots... Judy... I don't know what else to say that I didn't say last night. That said, you have changed my life so much. You helped me leave my grifting ways, become an honest fox, a police officer and now... a father. The only thing I can give you in return is my heart and soul."

Judy smiled at her fox. "Nick, I thought I knew everything. I thought I was better than my bigoted family and you proved to me that I was no better than they were. And now, they see the wonderful man I've always seen in you. Together, we've made each other the best person we could possibly be. There is no man I wanna be with on this planet than you." She started to weep. "I love you so much!"

"Don't start to cry Carrots, because then I'm gonna start! _SNIFF!_ That's a lovely wedding dress by the way."

"Thanks, dear. It was my mother's old dress."

"She was that skinny?!"

They heard Bonnie yell. "I heard that!"

Stu walked up to the two of them. "Do you, Nick Wilde take my daughter, Judy Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Nick replied.

"Judy? All that stuff I just said?"

"I do," Judy replied.

"Then by the power invested in me. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride. And hurry it up because I got one more wedding to go. I don't wanna be up here all day!"

Nick lifted Judy's head up and bent down to give her a big kiss and everyone cheered. They were then pelted by a wet, sticky substance. "GAH!" Nick yelled. "What the heck is this!"

"Rice!" said Greg, who was throwing it out of a pot. "It's a tradition to throw it when... "

"I know that! But it's not supposed to be cooked!"

"...It's not?"

"No! It's supposed to be raw and dry! This is sticking everywhere!"

Judy was furious. "There's soy sauce in this! It's all over mom's dress! It's ruined!"

Greg's ears drooped. "I'm sorry. I saw the rice cooking on the pot and thought it was for this."

Bonnie rubbed the bunny boy's head. "Don't worry none. That old dress has been worn about 100 times by my other daughters. I'm surprised it's held up this long."

Bonnie then got up on the stage. "This holiday has proven to me that it's time to just let go of old traditions!" She grabbed at Judy's wedding dress and started to rip it.

Judy pushed back. "Mom! I'm naked under here! Can you wait for me to change first?!"

"Whoops! Sorry dear. I was being symbolic."

**Hours later...**

It was around 4pm. Max and Laverne had married as well and already went upstairs to celebrate their honeymoon. Nick and Judy were all packed up and ready to leave. Everyone was hugging them and saying goodbye.

Stu hugged Nick. "Well, having you here has changed my life in much the same way it changed my daughter's. I'm proud to have you as a son-in-law."

"Thanks, Dad," Nick replied. "I gotta say that this visit had been a life-changing experience for me too."

"Are you three heading for the orphanage now?"

"Yeah. Now that me and Judy are a married couple, we can pick up Penny."

Meanwhile, Judy was hugging Bonnie and Julie goodbye. "Goodbye, mom! I'll be back again soon!"

Bonnie hugged and kissed her daughter. "You better. I want to see this new granddaughter of mine."

"Julie... Be really careful okay? See your doctor and don't take any unnecessary risks! I'm really worried about you."

Julie smiled at her sister. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Julie... if there's a risk to your life, I want you to at least think abou-"

"No!" she said sharply. "I'm going to have these kits even if it might cost me my life!"

Bonnie was pleading with Julie. "Julie dear! All we're asking is for you to be careful!"

"Of course I'll be! Don't worry you two. It'll all work out fine. I promise."

Moments later, Nick Judy and Greg were all in the car and about to drive off. Judy decided to sit in the back seat so she could be close to Greg. Nick got behind the wheel and smiled. "Time to head to the orphanage. Well, son? Ready to meet your new little sister?" He heard Greg start to cry. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna return me!" he sobbed.

Judy laughed and rubbed the boy's head. "Of course not! We're just adding to our family."

"That's right!" Nick replied. "Besides! Orphans are just like new cars. They're much harder to return once you get them off the lot."

"Nick!"

"I'm just kidding Carrots. Let's go pick up Penny and then to grandmother's house we go!"


	11. Chapter Ten: Penny For Your Thoughts

Chapter Ten: Penny For Your Thoughts

A/N: _Here we are! The final chapter for this Christmas story done before mid-November!. But it definitely doesn't end here! For the holiday canon, this is merely the beginning, especially when it comes to Penny. The next one starts immediately at the end of this one and wraps up on New Year's eve. After that is "The A-Word". A different take on the topic of abortion. After that, I'm working on a possibly Easter story called "Judy and the Bandit"._

_I want to thank everyone who read this story and gave their feedback. It means a lot to me. This was much more successful than my spy story from the beginning of the year. That one was my biggest disaster. I feel now like I've fully recovered._

_Stay tuned for one more chapter of epilogues before I'm completely done._

The Wilde family was in the car on the way to the orphanage. Judy noticed that Greg was shaking Mr. Jingles fairly hard. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm scared," Greg replied.

"Why?"

"I'm going to live in the city now! I-I don't know any other kids! What if they hate me?! Or...Or I'm bullied because I'm so small?! Everything's going to change."

Judy hugged her new son. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. Change can be good! It can open you up to new ideas, new places, new friends. Nothing changing is boring. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Nick decided to turn on the radio. _"And now folks, just in time for Christmas comes what might be a new holiday classic. Written by a store owner who recently had an experience that put him in the Holiday mood. He just put it out today on the internet and it's really gone viral! It's called 'The Christmas Bracelet'." _

Judy pulled her ears over her face. "What?! No! No! No!"

"_Can I buy this bracelet for my momma please?"_

"_It's Christmas eve and this bracelet fits just right."_

"_And it won't be long until she is gone."  
"I want to look her best when she meets Cheezus tonight."  
_

Greg was happy. "Wow, mom! They made a song out of your scam!"

Nick was laughing upfront while Judy screamed. "I TRIED TO PAY HIM!"

They drove up to the entrance of the orphanage. Nick was a little nervous. "Well... Here goes nothing. Do you think she'll like us?"

"Don't worry if she doesn't," Greg replied. "She hates _everybody._ If she ends up liking you, you'll be like, the Life cereal of dads!"

Judy chuckled. "She likes you! Hey Nicky!"

They both laughed and got out of the car. Judy directed the two. "Look, Nick. She already saw me once and I didn't make a good impression. Why don't you go see her while I settle things with Stacy?"

"Sounds good. Where's her room?"

"Well, she was out and about before so... we'll just have to talk to someone."

The two of them found Stacy who insisted on some selfies. Stacy then directed Nick over to Penny's room. "Don't be upset if she yells at you and tells you to go away at first. She's not friendly with anyone really."

"I understand."

Stacy left and Nick entered the room. There was Penny looking at the same picture book she had been staring at for the last few weeks. Nick looked at her. She had a light orange fur with white highlights in the muzzle. It reminded him of an orange/vanilla whip drink. "Hey, there pumpkin!" Nick said.

She looked up at him. There was a brief moment when Nick saw her eyes and the sad, little girl behind them. Her sky blue eyes almost pleading with him as if to say "Help me." His heart fluttered. From that moment, Nick wanted to just hold her and protect her. _"So love at first sight is real,"_ he thought.

He crouched down near her. "I'm Nick Wilde and I might be your new fath-"

Her sad eyes turned angry in an instant. "NO! Go 'way!"

This made Nick's ears droop, but he was undeterred. "I'm not going anywhere, princess. You've been hurting far too long. I can help you. My wife and son can help you."

"NO! No need help!"

"Stacy tells me that you don't eat, you don't play with the other kids. That's not healthy!"

"I don't care." Penny ignored him and went back to looking at her book.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Judy were looking at Nick and Penny from a monitor. "You put a camera in her room?"

"She knows it's there," Stacy replied. "She used to hurt herself a lot so we had to put it in there for her safety."

Penny kept the book up to her face as Nick tried to get her attention. "Penny?... Penny for your thoughts."

"Go 'way!"

"Penny... I know what happened to you. It's the worst thing that could happen to a child and I understand why yo-"

"Shut up!"

Nick made the mistake of reaching out to pull Penny's book down. With a sharp growl, she bit deep into Nick's paw.

Nick screamed in pain. "YIPE! OW! Penny, that really hurts!"

Stacy saw what she did in and went to run into the room, but Judy stopped her. "Wait! Let's see what Nick does. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time he's been bitten by a kid."

Penny bit down hard, but Nick in response just used his other paw to pet her head. "Hey... OUCH!... Wh-When you're done there, do you mind biting the other paw? Then they'll match."

She didn't respond and kept biting down. Nick kept petting her head. "If this is what you need to do to help get through the pain, then bite my hand clean off. I'll still be here for you."

Tears came down Penny's face and she let go. " 'Towwy." She then saw that Nick's paw was bleeding and she started to lick the wound.

Stacy was astounded. "He got through to her!"

Judy smiled. "That's my Nick. Quite the charmer."

Nick smiled at Penny. "It's okay to feel sad. You went through a lot. But everyone here... they just want to help you feel better. I know nothing will ever fully take away the pain of your loss, but I promise you, it will get better."

Penny started crying. "No! I-I'm bad! I cried! They died! It my fawt! I'm a bad girrrrl!"

Nick picked her up and hugged her. "It's not your fault! Even if you were crying in the back seat, your dad had not time to react. The crash happened two cars ahead and caused a huge pileup. The truck driver ahead of your car didn't secure the beams properly. There was nothing your dad could have done to prevent the crash no matter what."

Still crying, Penny pushed away from Nick. "No! No! My fawt! I cried! My fawt!" She started hitting herself on the head. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

Nick quickly pulled her arm away from her so she couldn't hurt herself. He petted her head. "Please, don't do that! I get it. Lots of people... when their loved ones die, they think 'What could I have done differently to prevent it?' You're feeling guilty for something you had no control over. I know what that feels like! Penny, can I tell you a secret? Something I haven't told anyone."

Back in the office, Stacy and Judy were still watching on the monitor. Stacy was reluctant to continue. "He's about to say something very private. Maybe we should stop."

"I would but... it's... important for you to see how he's breaking through to her! Right?"

"I guess."

"Right! And if I hear some juicy secret well, that's just a bonus for me."

"Judy!"

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Nick was talking to Penny. "Just before my dad died, I cussed him out and... and told him I hated him. I... didn't have the best childhood and had trouble making friends so like a lot of kids, I became rebellious. Started getting into trouble and my father, who cared greatly for me, tried to stop me and I just pushed back harder."

Nick started to tear up. "And...And then... w-we had a big fight and... and I cursed at him and told him I hated him and ran away. Th-That night, he... was just crossing the street to pick up some fast food for my mom and this drunk driver... I... " Nick hugged his knees. "I-It was a hit and run. He died on the way to the hospital. _SNIFF!_ I... I never got to tell him that I was sorry a-and... and..."

Nick then felt something touch his knee. It was Penny looking straight at him. "Not you fawt."

Nick smiled through the tears. "And it's not yours either. It took me a long, long time to get over the guilt. Penny. I know the kind of pain you're feeling right now."

Penny jumped onto Nick and buried her face in the fox's chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. "Does 'da hurt go 'way?"

"Not all the way, no. But it gets better. I promise you that."

Everyone watching on the monitor was crying. Judy and Stacy hugged each other. "That was so beautiful!" Judy cried.

"I've never seen her open up like this!" Stacy cried back. "He's so wonderful! No wonder you married him!"

"Stacy?"

"_SNIFF!_ Y-Yes?"

"Your paws are on my butt."

"S-Sorry. They're really firm!"

"Thanks. I work out a lot."

Meanwhile, Nick wiped the tears from Penny's eyes. "Penny, me and my wife and son, we can help you feel better. Make the hurt less painful. Will you come home with me? Let me raise you?"

Penny rested her head on Nick's chest again. "O-Okay. You nice. I wike you."

Nick chuckled. "I like you too, Pumpkin. Let's get ready and we'll go see grandma. Would you like that?"

Surprisingly, Penny's ears perked up. "Gamma?! I wanna see Gamma!"

Nick smiled. He was a bit surprised by the reaction, but was happy. "Okay then! Let's go see Judy and Stacy and sign that paperwork and then off we go!"

Nick picked her up and left the room.

Judy saw them on their way to the office and knelt down in front of Greg to have a talk with him. "Okay honey, you're gonna be a big brother now."

"I know."

"So repeat after me. I, Greg errr.. 'Bonekiller' Hopps."

"Wait! Isn't it 'Wilde' now?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Stepson keeps his last name."

"What about Penny?"

"She'll be adopted by Nick and I so she'll have Nick's last name."

"So I stay a Hopps no matter what?! Well that sucks! No offense mommy."

"Sorry honey, it's something I didn't consider when adopting you. We can get a court order to change it."

"Well... okay, I guess."

"Anyway, I, Greg Hopps... "

"I Greg Hopps. You Jane."

"Knock it off! I Greg Hopps, promise to be a good, big brother."

"I promise to be a good, big brother."

"To protect my little sister."

"To protect my little sister."

"From others and herself."

"From others and herself."

"To be there for her when she's feeling bad."

"To be there for her when she's feeling bad."

"To share my toys with her."

"... To be there for her when she's feeling bad."

"Greg!"

"Fine. To share my toys with her."

"And to always love and support her."

"And to always love and support her."

Judy picked the bunny boy up and kissed him on the cheek. "Very good. Now, here she comes."

Penny looked over at Judy and Greg waving at her. "Hi Penny!" Judy said.

Penney remembered her and wasn't happy to see her."Go 'way 'tinky-butt wady! I got a daddy now!"

Judy was a bit upset. "Yes. And you have a mommy now...me!"

"What?"

Penny looked at Nick in confusion. "That's right. That stinky-butt lady is my wife, Judy."

"Oh...poop."

Greg waved at Penny. "Hey Penny!"

Penny looked down at the bunny. "...Greg?"

"She knows me! I only said 'hi' to her once at the orphanage and she told me to leave!"

Stacy replied to Greg. "Penny is believed to have a photographic memory. It's part of the reason the car accident is so tragic. She'll always remember it in great detail. But enough of that, let's get you folks all signed!"

The paperwork was done and everyone was ready to say their goodbyes. Judy hugged Stacy. "You've been absolutely wonderful. Let me have your number so we can keep in contact. I'll give you updates on Penny's progress."

"Oh, sure! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I have Judy Hopps for a friend! AHEM! Anyway, the first welfare checkup for Penny should be coming in about a month from now. If you're as progressive with her then as you were with her today, it should be no problem."

"Well, thanks for everything you've done Stacy." The four of them left to go back to the car. Stacy then followed behind. "Wait! You're not putting her in the car, are you?"

Nick and Judy then remembered. "Oh that's right! You told us that she panics!"

Stacy then handed Nick a piece of cloth. "This is called a comfort mask. It caresses her face. It'll blind her and keep her a little more calm during car rides, but they'll have to be very short ones."

Nick quickly realized the problem. "It's a five-hour drive just to my mom's house from here!"

Judy then solved the problem. "It's only two hours by train. The train station is only a mile away from here. I'll have my dad drive over and take the car for now."

"Alright then. I'll adjust the car seat for bunny size and you drive us there." Nick saw that Penny was starting to panic. "It's okay honey! It's a very short drive on city streets over there and we won't be going very fast. Here." He put the mask over her face and she calmed a little bit, but she couldn't see.

"I'm bwind!" she said.

"It's okay honey! It's only temporary until we get to the station."

Everyone got in and Judy started to drive off. Penny was starting to panic in her car seat. Memories came swarming back. "No! No! No! I 'tawed! I..."

She felt a small paw hold onto hers. "It's me, Greg. It's gonna be okay. I'm your big brother now. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Penny calmed a little. "You not bigger 'dan me."

"I'm three years older!"

Penny lifted her mask up. "I 'till bigger!"

"Being the older brother makes me the big brother!"

"You tiny."

"Shut up!"

Judy talked from the front. "Guys! No fighting!"

Nick argued. "Well, it is distracting her at least."

Only a few minutes later and they were at the train station. "I'll call dad and he'll be here to pick up the car before the next arrival." Judy said.

"Great, only we have another problem," Nick replied.

"What's that?"

"We don't know how she'll do on a train."

"Oh dear. Well, there's not much else we can do for now. We'll just have to wait and see."

"So what am I gonna do without a car for now?"

"Well, you said your mother's house was near the train station, yes?"

"About two miles, but yes."

"We'll sleepover at your mother's house and take the train. There's a ton of public transportation in the city."

"But what about the kids? Finding a daycare and getting to work on time will be cutting it super close."

"Depends on how much your mother likes taking care of her new grandkids."

"Ah! Sly bunny."

In about ten minutes, Stu arrived with some of Judy's brothers and they took Nick's car back to the farmhouse. Nick, and the rest of the Wilde family got on the train. Nick held Penny who was really nervous while Judy carried Greg. The four of them found some seats on the lower deck and sat down.

Penny was still trembling. "Have you been on a train before?" Nick asked.

"No."

"Well, it's very different from a car. It only goes in one direction on a track. No other vehicles get in its way."

"Right," Judy added. "Also, I looked it up and this is the 890 from Bunny Burrow to Zootopia. It's had zero crashes in the 20 years it's been in operation."

"Yeah!" Greg added. "And if a car got on the tracks, it would smash right through and keep going! Pow!"

Judy got upset with Greg. "GREG! That's not helping!"

"What?! I mean, this train isn't gonna crash or wreck! That's what I'm saying!"

"That's the wrong way to comfort her!"

In the midst of Judy's argument, Penny spoke up. "No crash? Cars go pow?... Good."

Judy was a bit taken back. "W-Well, no good for those people in the cars, but it's never happened with this train. Every stop is scheduled to the minute so the crossing guards go down and all the cars stop. This is one of the safest modes of transportation."

This made Penny a little less scared. "O-Okay."

As they sat together, Penny looked out the window with sadness in her eyes. "Bye-Bye O-phanage. Bye-Bye Stacy."

Judy patted her on the shoulder. "We'll still see Stacy from time to-"

Penny snapped at her and almost bit Judy. "Stay away butt wady!"

Judy pulled her paw back and was very hurt by her words. "Penny! I'm your mother now!"

"I don't need mommy! I got daddy!" Penny crawled up onto Nick's lap.

Nick was as shocked as Judy. He patted Penny's head. "Penny. I love this woman and you will too. I know things are tough now, but-"

"No! Everything changes. I HATE change! I hate this!"

Greg intervened. "Mommy told me, that change can be good. Everything is new and there can be wonderful things just around the corner. Right mommy?"

Judy patted the boy on the head. "Exactly."

Nick held Penny with one arm while pulling out his phone. "I better call my mother and let her know we'll be there sooner than expected." He called her up. "Hello, mom?!"

"_Nick honey! How's everything?! Were you two able to pick up Penny?"_

"Yeah. She's scared of driving in cars because of... the incident, so we're taking the train. We'll be there about three hours ahead of schedule."

"_Oh... Ummm... That's...That's great!"_

"Something wrong?"

"_Oh, nothing! Nothing. I'll just have to clean up a bit faster. So wait, you don't have a car?"_

"No. She's too scared to be on the road that long. We're taking the train and should be in Foxden by 6:30 tonight at the latest. Do you have anyone that can pick us up? I worry about a Zoober driver going too fast."

"_Yes, I have someone who can pick you up. My fiance'."_

"How will I know who this mystery man is when we arrive at the station?"

"_Oh trust me, you'll know."_

"Why am I getting a bad feeling of dread?"

"_Nicky? Whatever you do, don't be mad."_

"Why would I be mad? I'm just happy that you're not alone anymore."

"_And who's fault was it that I've been alone? You could have come back home at ANY time! Your room is still there. Untouched."_

"Mom... this is not the time. It's Christmas."

"_SIGH! I guess."_

"I hate to be a burden, but can you watch the kids tomorrow?"

"_Oh, honey, I'd LOVE to!"_

"Good! That solves one problem. Me and Judy are gonna stay overnight if that's okay."

"_We have more than enough room. I'll see you soon. Oh! I can't wait to see my grandbabies! Tell Judy I said 'Hi!' "_

"Okay mom! I love you."

"_Love you too dear. Goodbye"_

They hung up and Nick looked over at Judy. "Mom says 'Hi!' and that she can't wait to see the grandkids."

"Why is she so scared to tell you who her fiance' is?" Judy asked.

"You heard that?!"

"Bunny ears, dear. I hear everything."

"I'm not sure. It might be a woman."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her and her neighbor used to be very close. I wouldn't be surprised if my mom was bi and I'm okay with that."

Greg smiled. "Yeah! Two grandmas would spoil us even more!"

Judy and Nick chuckled.

Time passed and Nick noticed Penny was getting more and more fidgety. "Something wrong pumpkin?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. "I wanna go home! I want my mommy and daddy back!" She started screaming "I HATE THIS! I HATE EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Penny! Calm down! Calm down!"

She kept on screaming. "EEEEEEE!" Finally, she stopped when she heard some jingle bells. There was a cruddy-looking stuffed bunny in her face. A voice came from behind the plush toy."Hi there! I'm Mr. Jingles and I go 'jing-a-ling-a-ling' all the time! Do you want to make me jingle?"

Wiping some tears, Penny picked up the stuffed bunny only to see Greg behind it. He was the one making the voice. "Umm... Penny? Mr. Jingles was given to me by my birth mother on the day she left me at the orphanage. I knew she couldn't take care of me, but this bunny let me know that she loved me. So any time you feel bad, you just give him a shake and he'll make you feel happier because it lets you know someone loves you."

Penny shook the bunny and it jingled. She giggled for a moment. "Hee!"

Greg was happy. "She smiled! I made her smile!"

Judy tussled his ears. "Good job honey!"

"Penny... It's hard for me to let him go but... I want you to have him. Merry Christmas."

Nick and Judy were shocked. Nick knew how much that bunny meant to him. "Greg! You can't just give Mr. Jingles away! He's the most precious thing you have!"

Greg jumped onto Nick's lap and gave him a big hug. "Not anymore."

Judy couldn't hold back the tears from such a sweet moment. "Awwww! What a sweet boy you are! Now, I can't stop crying!"

This sweet, tender moment was short-lived, however. Penny kept shaking the bunny. And shaking it. And shaking it. The more she shook it, the madder she got. "GrrrrrRRAAAHH!" Finally she slammed it onto the floor. "Stupid bunny doesn't work!"

Greg dropped off the seat and scrambled to get Mr. Jingles back. "Hey! If you're gonna treat him this way, then I'll just keep him!"

"Dumb bunny doesn't work! I shake him. I'm not happy! Stupid toy broken!"

"But...But Penny!"

"Stupid brother! I hate you! I hate everything!" She went and cried on Nick's shoulder. Greg went and cried on Judy's.

Nick looked over at Judy. "Carrots, I think this is gonna be an uphill battle."

"Yeah." Judy replied.

A little while later, Nick and Judy had arrived at the train station in Foxden. Nick took a look around the parking lot. "So where's my mom's phantom fiance' at? I don't see... Oh no. OH NO! She wouldn't!"

Oh yes. Pulling up in front of the station was a very familiar van with a painting of a coyote warrior holding an arctic vixen in his arms. The driver side door was still gray and had not been repainted yet. There was Finnick. He sat there with shades on in the evening. "Nick, my main mammal! Is this your new kids?"

Nick's eye started to twitch. "Finnick... wh-why are you here?"

"To pick you up, fool!"

Nick gave Penny to Judy. The little fox growled at her. "S-So YOUR my mother's new fiance'?!"

"Yup! She's not the only one who's gonna be calling me 'daddy' soon hunh?"

Nick's fangs were showing. "Yeah, hey Finn? There's something wrong with seat belt there. Let me just.."

Nick took off Finnick's seat belt and pulled the fennec fox out of the van. He slammed against the side of the van repeatedly.

"NICK! STOP!" Judy pleaded.

Nick wouldn't listen. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my mother you little $ #%?!"

Finnick could barely get out any words. "To... be... ACCK!"

"WHAT?!"

"_GASP!_ To be continued!"

" 'To be continued?!' Aww crap! We're at the end of the last chapter aren't we?"

"Yup!"

"You got lucky!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**Baby (Grandpa) New Year**

Just when Nick and Judy had the best Christmas ever, disaster strikes. Nick is furious with Finnick over being with his mother and Judy can't seem to get through to Penny. But when a certain, old costume is used to calm Penny down, a viral sensation is born.


	12. Epilogue: Sweet Justice

Epilogue: Sweet Justice

A/N: _Sorry I'm so late on this. I have the first chapter of Baby (Grandpa) New Year's written and it just needs a proofread, but I decided to have at least one epilogue before fully wrapping up this story. I was originally going to do a series of epilogues but decided on just one because this is the only epilogue that will have an effect on a future story down the road. Expect the next story to start in just a few days!_

**December 29th at the Lucky Toes bar...**

It was very late in the evening to the point that it was almost morning as Stan Hopps was wiping his bar down and getting ready to go home to spend his morning sleeping before opening the bar in the evening again. The worry of Nick Wilde possibly suing him was still on his mind, but he hadn't heard anything in days. He let his nephews drug the fox and beat him in his own bar. He wasn't a fan of predators himself and figured that the fox decided to not bother suing since a predator has a much lesser chance in court.

It was then that to Stan's surprise, his brother Stu came walking through the door with a strange lady bunny on his arm. "Hey, brother! Two Squirrely Temples for me and this lovely lady right here."

To say Stan was surprised would be an understatement. "Stu?! What the hell are you doing with another woman?!"

"Oh, you know how it is Stan. At some point, the honeymoon is over. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, but I need some excitement in my life y' know?"

"I hear ya," Stan replied. "Me and the missus haven't been on the best of terms lately either."

The lady then excused herself. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I need to use the facilities."

"Sure thing, lovely," said Stu. He then turned his attention to Stan. "So, I hear you got a little room in the back for folks who... want a little privacy?"

Stan chuckled. "Stu! You devil you. Sure thing brother." Stan then presented the drinks. "You think she's in the mood?"

Stu pulled out a very small envelope full of white powder, made a small tear and poured it into the drink. "She will with this."

Stan winked at him. "I saw nothing, brother."

The lady then came back and both she and Stu raised their glasses. "Cheers!" They clicked the glasses together and she took a sip. "You put the white powder in?" she asked Stu. It made Stan's jaw drop.

"Yup!" Stu replied. "Your Squirrely Temple is a little sweeter thanks to some artificial sweetener." He then turned his attention to his brother. His happy facade turned to anger. "But you didn't know that. Did you Stan?!"

Stan started to stutter. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"You thought I was giving this lady a roofie and was going to take advantage of her in the back, didn't you?! Do you know who this lady is?!"

"Wh-Wa.. I-I... No! I don't!"

The lady bunny acted offended. "Why Stan! You don't recognize your aunt Molly?"

"Also known as 'Judge Molly', "Stu added. "You just allowed a roofie situation in front of a judge. That's not gonna help your case much."

Stan was furious. "Why are you doing this?! What kind of brother are you?!"

"I know Nick thinks he can't win his case, so I'm suing on behalf of him!"

"This is entrapment!"

"It's called a hustle, brother. Y'know, when I found out Nick was drugged in your bar, that worried me greatly. I asked myself, 'How often did he allow this?' and then, I asked the question I was afraid to find the answer to... 'Would he allow this to happen to others? To my own daughters?!' "

"N-Now wait a minute Stu!"

"68 of my daughters are over 21 now. Many of them married. I asked them if any of them had a date that wound up at your bar. Twenty -Six of them did. Lucky for you, they all remember leaving the bar,"

"Of course!" Stan replied. "I wouldn't let anything happen to my nieces!"

"What about other women?! What about that room in the back?! Do you think we're stupid?! Stan, I'm gonna let it be known what's going around here and if any women speak out, you won't just lose your bar, you'll lose everything."

Stu started to walk out with the judge. "Goodbye, Stan. I think Nick's gonna like this place once he's the new owner."

Stan was furious. "What?! So that's it?! C'mon Stu! We're family! You're my brother!"

Stu looked back. "I have no brother!" He then slammed the door behind him. Within moments, he opened it back up. "That is to say, I have many other brothers but as far as you go... Oh, you know what I mean!" He slammed the door again, then opened it once more. "Oh, and dad says you're out of the will." He slammed the door again only to open it a few seconds later. "And also... Ah crap! I forgot what I was gonna say. I don't think it was important anyway so... bye!" He slammed the door again and finally walked away.


End file.
